Toute une vie à t'attendre
by roseredhoney
Summary: L'histoire de Camus et Milo revisitée; de leur naissance à leur 20 ans. Du Sanctuaire à la Sibérie, en Enfer... Et si finalement ils n'étaient pas, en quelque sorte, promis l'un à l'autre depuis le début?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes !

Je vous présente donc mon nouveau projet. Une fics en plusieurs parties. Il n'y aura pas de chapitre comme je fait toujours, mais des parties. Faire des chapitres aurait été trop court et irrégulier.

Le but de cette histoire est de raconter l'histoire de Camus et Milo depuis leur naissance jusqu'à leur 20 ans. Le tout au travers de l'enfance des golds, vous trouverez d'autres petits couples, également deux personnages originaux ! hé oui il faut bien un maitre à Camus et Milo ! J'ai essayé de faire de cette fic quelque chose de cohérent et réaliste mais c'est assez compliqué avec certains détails du manga et de ses contradictions. Je vous montre donc une de mes théories à propos de leur enfance, de leur sélection, de leur maitre et surtout de leur histoire à tous les deux.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Voici donc le Prologue, en espérant que cela vous accroche l'oeil.

* * *

Prologue :

Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Le grand Pope était formel, la guerre sainte arrivait, pour une raison était toute simple. Les cosmos de la futures génération de chevaliers d'or s'intensifiaient. Peu à peu les actuels chevaliers les ressentaient et savaient qu'ils étaient trop âgés pour une guerre à venir. Certes, elle n'était pas pour demain, mais si les futurs chevaliers étaient déjà nés, cela ne voulais dire qu'une seule chose. Hadès allait bientôt revenir, Athéna ne tarderait pas à s'incarner de nouveau et il lui faudrait une armée prête à la servir. Les dates concordaient.

Le Grand Pope avait ordonné aux Or restant et a quelques chevaliers d'argent remplaçant les défunts de recueillir les enfants déjà nés. C'était la fin de l'année et ils se ressentaient sans doutes possibles onze cosmos d'une intensité sans équivoques.

Chacun avait voyagé pour récupérer son futur disciple. Parfois à l'autre bout du monde, parfois beaucoup plus près que prévu. Tous ne venaient pas de naître dans l'année, certains cosmos étaient ressentit depuis plusieurs années, très peu pourtant, le plus grand nombre était de cette année, ce qui avait affolé le Grand Pope. Tout c'était comme précipité.

Marek du Verseau était allé jusqu'en france, sous la neige du mois de Décembre, même Paris était recouvert d'un manteau blanc. Le grand chevalier au cheveux d'ében avait revêtu une tenue plus civile, à près de 35 ans il arrivait à en imposer assez pour être prit très au sérieux par le directeur de l'orphelinat quand il lui avait dit qu'il venait chercher un enfant au nom d'une organisation que ne connaissait pas l'homme âgé. Cependant les justificatifs produits par Marek achevèrent de convaincre le directeur qui le laissa rentrer dans la pouponnière. Le directeur resta silencieux, il ne comprenait pas tout, ne savait pas pourquoi on venait chercher un enfant en particulier, surtout que l'homme sombre aux yeux verts ne semblait pas trop savoir où chercher, ni qui chercher. Quand le Directeur lui avait demandé quel enfant, Marek avait dit qu'il était sûrement né au mois de février.

Fermant les yeux une seconde, dans la pouponnière pleine de nourrissons, Marek repéra immédiatement le cosmos glacial et profond d'un enfant au fond de la pièce. Il se rapprocha et vit le bébé de 10 mois le regarder en hurlant sans discontinuer. Ses cheveux acajous faisaient ressortir des yeux d'un bleu azur communs, eux, à tous les marmots.

« A t-il un nom ?, demanda Marek dans un français simple.

- Non, les parents l'ont abandonné devant une église sans un mot, sans rien. Nous attendions une adoption pour trouver un nom à cet enfant. Vous savez ce bébé ne cesse de hurler à longueur de journée, il rend toutes les employées folles...

- Peu m'importe, c'est lui que je cherchais. . »

Marek prit le bébé emmailloté dans un pyjama bleu dans ses bras et sorti pour aller signer tous les papiers qu'on lui montrait.

Pas de doute, cet enfant était le futur chevalier du Verseau, à peine 10 mois et déjà un cosmos d'un potentiel impressionnant.

Dans les rues de Paris, sur le chemin du retour il chercha un nom à ce petit braillard. C'était compliqué de donner un nom à un enfant dont on allait être responsable, qu'on allait élever Il savait qu'il devait se lier à cet enfant pour qu'il ai confiance en lui. Choisir un nom était un début, mais aussi une étape compliquée. Il pensa au dernier livre qu'il était en train de lire, l'auteur était parmi ses favoris et de plus il était français. C'était parfait pour lui.

« Rentrons chez toi, Camus. »

* * *

Aétios du Scorpion n'était pas parti très loin du Sanctuaire, il était resté en Grèce, le soleil brillait largement dans une fraîcheur relative. L'orphelinat était dans une petite ville dans l'Est, tout avait l'air ancien et arriéré, la toiture tombait presque en ruine.

Aétios, rentra discrètement et tomba sur une femme replète et rouge, la gérante qui était fort occupée avec deux bébés dans les bras et plusieurs enfants courant dans la cours peu loin d'elle. Aétios baissa les yeux sur un des bébés qu'elle avait dans les bras, il sourit une seconde. Un cosmos brûlant émanait de la petite tête blonde d'un peu plus d'un mois.

« Madame je viens pour un enfant, celui que vous tenez dans vos bras, il appartient au Sanctuaire du Grand Pope., affirma Aétios.

- Oh non pas lui encore, la dernière que quelqu'un est venu pour m'prendre un gamin j'ai failli me faire frapper !, brailla t-elle.

- J'ai des papiers madame, personne ne sera frappé.

- Si vous le dite. Donnez moi ça voir ?

Aétios lui tendit les documents qu'elle feuilleta rapidement, laissant les enfants chouiner dans ses bras. Le futur petit chevalier du Scorpion semblait ailleurs, totalement déconnecté de tout autour de lui. Un bébé en temps normal dormirait ou pleurait, mais lui semblait sourd ou aveugle.

- Ça me semble bien tout ça. Pourquoi que vous voulez c'ui là ?

- C'est confidentiel madame. Puis-je ?, demanda t-il restant très poli face à la rustre paysanne.

Il tendit les bras vers le bébé blond. Sans hésita elle le laissa le prendre dans ses bras.

- A t-il un prénom ?

- Oh non, j'ai pas eu le temps d'lui donner un nom.

- Savez vous quelle est son histoire ?

- Oh mais j'suis pas dans les histoires des gens moi, ce môme là, on la retrouvé devant le porche avec un panier de pommes et un petit mot, la mère nous donnait tout ce quelle possédait. »

Aétios sourit un peu. La gérante avait donné un coup de tampon sur les papiers comme une malpropre et lui rendit avant de lui demander de signer autre chose en contrepartie. Il obtempéra, sans entendre broncher le bébé dans ses bras pourtant serré dans un drap à la blancheur suspecte.

Il sorti avec le bébé contre lui, rabaissant un capuchon sur ses cheveux verts luxuriants.

« Rentrons chez toi, Milo. »

_A suivre..._


	2. Partie I

Bonjour bonjour!

Déjà j'aimerais vous remercier très très fort pour les commentaires que j'ai reçu sur juste un prologue, j'étais super étonnée de vous voir si enthousiastes ! Et donc voici la suite, vu que (pour le moment) j'écris très vite. Je ne sais pas combien de parties il y aura mais celle ci comporte leur 5 premières années, donc leur vie au Sanctuaire avant le départ pour l'entrainement.

Je me permet de rappeler que ce j'écris n'est que ma théorie sur ce qu'il s'est passé, ma vision des choses, certains adhérerons ou pas, mais je tenais à vous prévenir... Ma très chère Maitresse Chevalier Talim76 supervise tout ça pour m'empêcher d'écrire des infamités mais voilà, certains détails me sont propre. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Chaque année de leur vie à un petit titre en italique, c'est tiré soit d'une chanson, soit d'un livre, soit d'un film, soit de mon imagination. toujours en rapport avec ce qu'il va se passer et rappelant leur âge. Un bon moyen de pas se perdre ^^

Vous pourrez aussi voir se profiler doucement un autre de mes otp de Saint seiya dans cette partie, qui pour le moment est parfaitement innocent ^^

bonne lecture, merci mille fois encore pour les commentaires et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

**Partie I:**

_One life. One Love. _

Premières secondes. Premiers instant.

Les arrivées avaient été lentes. Une nursery au Sanctuaire allait accueillir les futurs chevaliers jusque l'age de 3 ans avant d'être en age de vivre dans les temples qui seraient leur futures demeures ceux qu'ils devraient défendre au péril de leur vie. Le Grand Pope avait fait recruter deux femmes du village en contrebat du sanctuaire pour s'occuper des enfants. Tout était prêt. La bâtiment était un peu ancien, ce fut autrefois une maison de chevalier qui avait été refaite simplement à l'intérieur. L'étage avait deux chambres une pour les nurse et l'autre avec plusieurs lits pour les plus grands enfants,. Le rez de chaussez était composé d'une très large pièce de vie où on avait installé un grand berceau destiné à accueillir les petits, quelques jouets, une bibliothèque, une pièce d'eau faisait également office de cuisine. Peu de confort et peu de modernité, de quoi les habituer à leur futurs vie de chevaliers...

Le premier arrivé fut un enfant grec de 8 ans nommé Saga, il était timide et doux, des cheveux bleus recouvrant presque ses yeux rêveur. Il resta seul dans son coin, près d'une bibliothèque improvisée plongé dans un livre. Son maître lui avait dit qu'il ne resterait avec les autres enfants que peu de temps, juste pour qu'il s'adapte parce qu'après il commencerait un entraînement intense. Son maître s'inquiétait, car le cosmos de Saga était très perturbé, il avait été séparé de son frère jumeau, qui lui était resté caché dans le village du Sanctuaire pour suivre un entraînement de son coté.

Le second fut accompagné. Aioros âgé lui aussi de 8 ans refusait de lâcher le bébé qu'il portait dans ses bras, son petit frère. Le jeune garçon disait qu'il s'appelait Aiolia et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Personne n'osa le contredire pour le moment, leur mère était décédée il n'y a que peu de temps, c'était encore frais et difficile pour lui. Alors qu'il se raccroche à son petite frère, ce n'était pas important pour le moment.

Le Grand Pope Shion était revenu quant à lui avec un petit atlante qu'il avait repéré quelques mois plus tôt. Il confia le petit Mü aux cheveux lavande à la jeune femme qui ne fit point de commentaire sur ses sourcils étranges.

Les trois suivants avaient déjà 3 ans et semblaient absolument perdus, Angelo, Aphrodite et Shura restèrent ensembles sans demander leur reste à personne. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient la même langue (bien qu'elle fut très basique pour des enfants de leur age) mais tous se comprenaient face aux quelques jouets de bois qu'ils partagèrent sans sourcilier.

Aétios arriva rapidement, et laissa le bébé silencieux dans le lit, dans sa couverture bleue. Il était près d'un Aiolia qui dormait à poing fermés. Mais lui ne dormit pas, il garda les yeux ouverts et fixait le vide devant lui. Cet état avait fini par inquiéter Aétios, il n'avait pas entendu le bébé Milo pleurer ou même se plaindre... Il verrait plus tard. Il avait un temple à protéger.

Le chevalier d'argent qui revenait du Brésil avait un bébé fort grand avec lui, Aldebaran regardait avec de grand yeux tout ce qui l'entourait. On le laissa dans le berceau de l'autre coté du petit Aiolia sous les yeux inquiet des petits de 3 ans. Combien de bébés arriveraient encore ?

L'avant dernier fut Camus ramené par Marek, dans un bruit insupportable. Il n'avait pas passé la porte que tous savaient qu'un bébé arrivait. Marek avait mal au crâne et sentait que les mois à venir allaient être compliqué pour les nourrisses, et que si l'enfant avait un caractère aussi affirmé, son entraînement ne serait pas une sinécure. Sans faire attention, et fatigué, il posa le petit Camus près de Milo puis resta immobile. Le bébé assis venait d'arrêter de brailler pour la première fois depuis son départ de l'orphelinat. Attentif à la situation, Marek senti le cosmos glacé de Camus s'apaiser, et ce fut plus étrange encore que ce fut que Camus se tourna vers Milo, puis regarda avec de grand yeux Marek, comme s'il venait de le voir pour la première fois. Marek sourit et vit le bébé lui sourire en retour.

Il put repartir soulagé. Sans cris.

Puis enfin, venant très loin d'Inde, on ramena un bébé dans un linge rouge, il déconcerta tout le monde, car aucun ne comprenait pourquoi un enfant indien pouvait avoir des cheveux si blond (tant et si bien qu'on les aurait cru blancs) et des yeux si bleus. Shaka fut déposé sans un bruit près de Mü, laissant les deux plus calmes ensembles.

Les jours étaient passés. Et un mois au final c'était écoulé comme un rien.

Les cinq enfants les plus agés avaient commencés à suivre un enseignement scolaire classique. Aiolos et Saga avaient démontrés un apprentissage déjà partiel, ils savaient écrire, lire, et compter. On les aida à apprendre plus. Et à passer du temps avec leur maître respectif pour commencer un entraînement tout relatif. Les choses allaient crescendo, mais le Grand Pope avait insisté sur l'importance de les pousser à comprendre les raisons de leur présence, et savoir pourquoi ils devaient apprendre tout ça. Heureusement Saga était très intelligent et avait tout comprit sans difficulté et avait donné des conseils à son nouvel ami Aiolos. Mais il était compliqué de faire se concentrer Aiolos qui ne voulait que retourner voir régulièrement son petit frère. Et Saga lui n'avait pas le droit de dire qu'il comprenait Aiolos parce qu'il ne devait pas parler de Kanon, et ça le rendait triste..

Shura, Aphrodite et Angelo écoutaient des histoires de mythologies un peu simplifiées, il fallait leur parler de tout ce qui les attendait dans le futur. On pouvait les laisser faire des dessins après sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu peu avant ça les occupaient des heures et les nourrisses étaient bien contentes de pouvoir accrocher leur dessins sur les murs tristes de leur habitation, dans peu de temps ils allaient partir habiter dans leur temple, les jours leur était compté pour vivre dans l'innocence.

Aétios du Scorpion venait régulièrement voir son futur disciple, quand il voulu le prendre dans ses bras la première fois, une des nourrisses s'était affolée.

« Faite pas ça Chevalier, si vous le retirez du berceau vous allez faire pleurer Camus. Ces deux là on peut pas les séparer, je sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça. On a essayé de laisser Milo avec Aiolia ou Mü, pas possible, Camus pleure sans s'arrêter. Y a que comme ça que ça s'arrête. »

Aétios ne dit rien et resta devant le berceau, Milo semblait avoir changé, il n'avait plus ce voile devant les yeux, il semblait à nouveau réactif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. C'était rassurant. Et tant pis s'il ne pouvait pas être séparé du futur Verseau, ces deux là seraient sûrement amis dans le futur, si les astres en avaient décidés ainsi, qui était-il pour lutter contre ça ?

Personne n'avait remarqué que pour s'endormir, le tout petit Camus mettait sa main dans les cheveux court de Milo, suçant son pouce de l'autre main.

Personne ne vit non plus avec les mois Camus poser sa petite main sur la tête de Milo, puis son visage, sans brusquerie aucune pourtant commune à son age.

Puis les deux chevaliers Marek et Aétios apprirent à mieux se connaître car il était désormais impossible d'apprendre à marcher à Camus sans que Milo ne soit assis non loin, jouant avec des cubes de couleurs vives.

Les neufs mois qui les séparaient étaient visibles, car Camus marchait depuis le mois de février (pour son premier anniversaire) mais Milo restaient à quatre pattes, apprenant tout juste à se tenir assis, puis à attraper tous les objets qui lui passait sous le nez.

les brûlantes nuits d'été étaient troublées par les pleurs des futurs chevaliers d'Or, mais jamais par ceux de Milo ou Camus, ce dernier englobant son voisin de sommeil de son cosmos glacé instinctivement comme s'il avait s'agit de lui-même.

A la fin de l'année Milo marchait, en avance sur son age, et voyait ses cheveux blonds boucler autant que les taches de rousseurs s'étendaient sur le nez de Camus.

Marek et Aétios avaient noués une amitié nouvelle qui allait au delà des préjugés qu'ils avaient toujours eu l'un pour l'autre. Marek trouvant Aétios snob alors qu'il était juste timide et Aétios trouvant Marek sinistre alors qu'il était juste un peu mélancolique.

« Peut-être que nous avons ratés quelque chose et que nos constellations nous poussent à devenir amis. On connaît beaucoup de duo Scorpion/Verseau dans l'histoire des Chevaliers d'Or, Camus et Milo sembler confirmer la règle et nous aussi.

- Moui.. C'est si bête d'avoir été enfermés si longtemps dans tant de rancœur. »

Aétios sourit tristement à Marek. Ils étaient encore jeunes, mais avec l'espérance de vie d'un chevalier d'or, ils étaient conscients d'avoir raté quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de rattraper...

* * *

_Two heart, believing in just one mind._

Chaque mois un nouvel anniversaire, chaque mois un de plus qui les rapprochait de la fin de leur innocence.

Shura, Aphrodite et Angelo avaient déménagé chez leur maître respectif. Ils ne revenaient le qu'un ou deux après midi par semaine à la maison des enfants pour jouer avec les autres, sortir un peu, faire autre chose que suivre les enseignements encore assez simples.

Saga était parti lui aussi, mais beaucoup plus loin que les autres, il était parti depuis plusieurs mois en mission avec son maitre. Aioros se retrouvait tout seul, profitant du peu de temps qu'il avait pour lui pour rester avec son petit frère, s'isolant des autres.

Un été ensoleillé. Des enfants courants partout sous les regards attentifs des nurses dans le jardins improvisé. Un ou deux chevaliers d'Or surveillants en discutant discrètement de leur coté. Les temps étaient encore doux et sans trop de difficultés, même pour les Or. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de missions, peu de renégats, rien à gérer immédiatement, pas encore de petit à élever. Eux aussi vivaient encore dans l'innocence, ils savaient que les entraînements allaient les pousser à vivre plus dangereusement, qu'ils pouvaient peut-être perdre leur disciples, que ça allait être dur, de vivre à nouveau un peu en autarcie. Du moins pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas leur préparation au Sanctuaire même. Beaucoup allaient partir très loin et tous seraient séparés les uns des autres. Même les chevaliers d'Or n'appréciaient pas beaucoup de se retrouver sans leurs collègues, eux aussi avaient été élevés ensembles, beaucoup avaient créés des amitiés, parfois même des histoires d'amour et plus rarement de haine.

« Ah non Milo ! Laisse Camus tranquille !, s'exclama la nurse.

Le petit Milo commença à pleurer, en colère. Il n'était pas prêteur Milo, et il aimait aussi prendre les choses des autres. Tout ne pouvait pas lui appartenir, mais ça il ne comprenait pas. Là, il n'aimait pas que Camus joue trop près de Mü et veuille lui prendre son jouet. Les jouets il pouvait les prendre autant qu'il voulait à Milo alors le petit blond venait de l'attraper par le bras et de le tirer très fort, le faisant pleurer.

Milo tourna la tête de la nurse, puis vers Camus et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à son tour.

- Camuuus... » chouina le petit Milo.

La tête bouclée pleurait à chaude larmes pendant que Camus lui c'était calmé en entendant son nom dans la bouche de son camarade. Cela n'étonnait que peu de monde. Milo était un enfant bavard, bien que la plupart du temps il ne faisait que babiller dans son coin face à ses jouets, les quelques mots qu'il connaissait se résumaient à la version simplifiée de nounou en grec, le prénom de Camus, celui de Mü (facile à prononcer), les mots intéressant comme « manger », « dodo », « nounours » et encore quelques mots entendu ici et là par les autres adultes du Sanctuaire. Camus, plus agé maitrisait plein de mots mais ne s'en servait que très peu, toujours forcément en intérêt avec ce qu'il aimait. Le premier qu'il avait prononcé correctement avait été celui de Milo. Sans parents, ils avaient des repères différents d'un enfant normal ils s'attachaient à leur nourrices mais surtout les uns aux autre. Ils avaient fondés les bases prédestinées de leur constellations et de leur alliances.

* * *

_Three steps above heaven._

Le silence reste tout autour de Camus et Milo, ils sont tous les deux concentrés sur une feuille de papier aussi grand que eux deux réuni. Autant dire que c'est le défi de l'année, ils sont ambitieux et compte bien faire le plus grand dessin de tout le sanctuaire. Ils ont été voir dehors, ils ont été se balader avec Saga l'autre fois. Mu dans les bras de leur ainé, Aiolia tenant la main de son frère, c'était exceptionnel, ils avaient pu rester une journée près des autres, en repos. Saga et Aiolos n'avaient pas parlé de l'entraînement, ils n'avaient rien dit, mais ils étaient fatigués et blessés. Saga avait un bandage sur tout le bras droit, mais il ne disait rien, Mü avait fait un bisou dessus pour le soigner, c'était suffisant. Saga avait largement son petit préféré dans les tout petit chevaliers, l'atlante était si mignon avec ses grands yeux vert et ses cheveux lilas, de plus il avait un caractère adorable, jamais il ne pleurait, toujours souriant et très tendre. Il gardait sa petite peluche de belier contre lui (cadeau de Shion).

Milo et Camus eux étaient restés tous les deux, copiant Aiolos et Aiolia en se tenant par la main. Mais c'était dur pour Camus de suivre Milo partout qui courait dès qu'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant, il adorait aller voir sous les grosses pierres, derrière les rochers, il voulait grimper aux arbres pour voir s'il y avait des animaux ou mettre les mains dans la rivière pour attraper les poissons brillants.

Alors forcément après une ballade aussi passionnante de nouvelles découvertes, ils avaient décidés de faire un dessin. Certes avec des traits d'enfants, assez brouillon, mais plein de couleur. Milo avait réussi à se mettre de la peinture rouge dans les cheveux pour faire comme les beaux cheveux de Camus, il était jaloux, parce que lui aussi il aurait en aurait voulu des brillants et rouge comme ça. Non, lui avait des boucles qui faisait des nœuds et qui faisaient mal quand on le coiffait le matin.

La nurse ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle vit les cheveux barbouillés de rouge de Milo, de toute façon si il n'en avait que sur les cheveux ça aurait été simple, mais non, il en avait partout. C'était toujours le petit problème de Milo, il voulait faire tout comme Camus, sauf que comme il était un peu plus jeune, il était moins habile et faisait tout de travers. C'était mignon à regarder, mais fatiguant à suivre. Cela créait tellement de catastrophe... à coté ce n'était pas si pire que Angelo qui n'avait d'ange que son prénom, il était plus vieux et aussi beaucoup plus créatif dans les bétises !

Chaque nuit, une fois que les bougies étaient éteintes, et que les nurses étaient partie se coucher, dans la chambre des plus petits, Camus se levait de son lit, son doudou d'ourson blanc traînant sur le sol derrière lui. Marchait sans faire de bruit jusqu'au lit de Milo et se glissait à coté de lui. Maintenant il pouvait entortiller entre ses petits doigts les boucles dorés de son ami et s'endormir paisiblement. Milo lui dormait la tête enfouie dans sa couverture de bébé bleue, un pouce dans la bouche.

Le temps était compté...

Au printemps presque révolu, les Chevaliers D'or actuels avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour les futurs apprenti de venir habiter dans les temples qui devraient défendre dans le futur. Ce n'était que pour la nuit et le petit déjeuner. La journée ils retournaient à la nursery, ils faisaient des collages avec des gomettes, du coton, du tulles, des cheveux (« Non laissez les cheveux de Shaka! »), ils jouaient entre eux, écoutaient les histoires de la mythologie, apprenaient des chansons,... Le reste du temps ils jouent surtout entre eux, c'était bien un des seuls endroits ou personne ne les empêchaient vraiment de se battre. De toute manière ils n'allaient jamais loin, et par hasard (surtout par peur) parfois ils utilisaient leur cosmos. C'était principalement pour Mü qui faisait voler des objets autour de lui, Camus qui gelait les cheveux d'Aldebaran quand il lui faisait peur.

Les premières nuits furent compliquées, on pouvait entendre pleurer Camus dans tout le sanctuaire. Même en dormant près de Marek, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil.

Après deux semaines, il avait été voir Aétios pour en parler et avait découvert que le futur Scorpion lui faisait des cauchemars aussi chaque nuit. Puis après en avoir discuté avec les nurses, ils apprirent que les deux enfants avaient toujours dormi ensembles depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il n'était donc pas étonnant de les voir se mettre à être inconsolables et perturbés. Cependant, il était indispensable qu'ils apprennent à vivre seul, ils ne pouvaient avoir autant d'attaches. Pour un chevalier, c'était impensable.

Usant de psychologie Aétios et son collègue Verseau avaient décidé de mettre en place de petits rituels. Chaque soir vers 17h quand ils venaient chercher leur disciples ils leur demandait de se faire un bisou, de se dire bonne nuit et leur répétait qu'ils se verraient le lendemain matin, que c'était promis. Cela marchait partiellement, chez Marek Camus avait arrêté d'être irascible, mais Marek l'avait vu pleurer dans son coin, silencieusement. Finalement c'était presque pire. Le temps allait peut-être faire passer les choses. Mais les deux Chevaliers D'or du Scorpion et du Verseau ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être perplexe et sans ressources quand Milo s'accrochait au cou de Camus en chouinant qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Le petit Camus restait muet mais il restait lui aussi attaché à Milo en entortillant ses doigts dans ses boucles.

Après avoir demandé audience au Grand Pope ils se firent rembarrer proprement. Certes ils étaient des enfants, mais avant tout de futur Chevalier défenseur d'Athéna. Il n'était pas permis de partager les temple, les gardes ou de les laisser à la nursery.

Aétios et Marek avait tenté finalement le tout pour le tout. Ils avaient proposé aux deux enfants d'échanger leur doudou, comme ça c'était presque comme s'ils dormaient ensembles.

LE première nuit fut moins pire que les autres, le seconde encore moins.. Camus dormait avec la couverture de Milo et Milo serrait contre lui l'ourson blanc en éponge dans ses bras. La troisième nuit Marek sentit Camus s'endormir en enroulant entre ses doigts ses cheveux noirs immense. Voilà, c'était toujours aussi mignon, et tant qu'il pouvait dormir, c'était l'important.

* * *

_Four handed..._

« Non Milo, toi tu dois pas aller là, tu dois aller trouver Shaka et Aldebaran ! C'est moi qui cherche ! »

Camus s'était exclamé ça quand tout les autres était parti se cacher et que Milo était resté près de lui. Mais Milo ne voulait pas aller se cacher il voulait rester avec Camus !

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?, demanda Saga, patient.

- Mais Camus il doit pas être tout seul !, fit Milo, un petit cheveux sur la langue.

- Ne t'occupe pas de Camus, il sait se débrouiller, toi tu dois courir et te cacher sinon tu as perdu !

- Ah non ! »

Milo ne voulait pas perdre alors il parti en courant vers le bois juste à coté. A vrai dire ce n'était pas un simple cache cache, quelques chevaliers d'or veillaient sur leurs protégés et les regardait se débrouiller un peu seul dans des situations un peu compliquées. D'abord les enfants entre eux. Shaka était dans un buisson, Mü grimpé sur la première branche d'un arbre, Aldebaran avait trouvé une petite grotte, juste de quoi se glisser. Aiolia avait trouvé le même buisson que Shaka, puis c'était fait disputé pour devoir aller se cacher derrière un arbre un peu plus, boudant plus qu'autre chose, Milo s'était carrément caché entre les rocher près d'une rivière, mouillant le bas de sa salopette grise.

Camus ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le monde, il était rapide et surtout, savait se servir du cosmos des autres pour les trouver. Voilà, c'était ça le véritable but. Au delà du jeu, ils se familiarisaient avec leurs cosmos, devait les dissimuler, les trouver, les contrôler. Une véritable petite école pour futur chevalier. On ne pouvait pas encore leur demander autant d'attention et d'effort qu'à des enfants plus agés, mais la préparation passait par là.

Le deuxième jeu fut interrompu par une petite pluie, mais pas annulé. Le grand Pope avait décidé qu'ils devraient continuer quand même pour faire la chasse au trésor. Elle demandait beaucoup d'adresse, il fallait grimper aux arbres, sur des buttes de terre et de cailloux, fouiller sous la terre, escalader des rochers, sauter par dessus des tronc d'arbres tombés, rentrer dedans, ou encore aller remonter la rivière … Ca leur prit l'après midi entière. Saga et Aiolos les suivant de près pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En cas de problème ils pouvaient contacter leur Maitre via leur cosmos pour les faire venir. Les enfants y voyaient un jeu, mais pour les plus âges, ils cherchaient les leader, les affinités de groupes, les suiveurs, ceux qui fonçaient ceux qui réfléchissaient.

Ce n'était que le début de l'année et le jeu fut répété chaque semaine avec des chevaliers différent à chaque fois pour l'organisation, qu'ils ne s'habituent pas aux cachettes et aux méthodes. A la fin de l'année ils avaient mieux comprit comment s'organiser : monter sur les épaules de quelqu'un pour attraper quelque chose en hauteur, utiliser de la télékinésie, se (re)tenir pour pas tomber à l'eau, geler des trucs pour mieux le briser ou faire glisser. Toutes leur imprécisions de cosmos d'enfance prenait au fur et à mesure une meilleure gestion et finesse.

Mais plusieurs fois on ne retrouva pas immédiatement Milo et Camus qui étaient parti dormir l'un contre l'autre, ou jouer près de la rivière ou de la mer en fonction de l'endroit de la chasse au trésor ou le cache cache.

Un jour, vers la fin de l'année, après avoir été bien entraîné à dissimuler leur cosmos, Camus et Milo avaient trouvé la cachette la plus chouette qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Ils avaient grimpés dans le tronc de cet arbre creux et était restés tous les deux cachés à parler en chuchotant. Ils s'étaient si bien cachés que personne ne les avait trouvé. Ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient tous les deux à s'imaginer leur future vie de chevaliers. Mais surtout finir par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre. Longtemps... juste dans le silence de la nuit qui tombait, Milo à sucer son pouce et Camus à se remettre à entortiller ses boucles. Comme avant...

Leur absence avait créé la panique chez Aétios et Marek qui avait ratissés les bois toute la nuit, ils avaient sûrement fait un peu trop de bon travail en les entraînant à cacher leur cosmos, même en dormant ils ne s'étaient pas relâchés. Ce fut aux alentours de 4h du matin qu'ils furent retrouvés, couverts de rosée, du vert d'écorces et de feuilles mortes.

« On a gagné ?, avait demandé Camus en papillonnant des yeux.

- Oui vous avez gagné, c'est vous les plus fort. Même nous on a eu du mal à vous trouver. »

Camus avait à nouveau fermés les yeux, souriant. Cette nuit là, personne n'avait eu le courage de les séparer, ils avaient dormi à la nursery. L'excuse qu'Aétios avait trouvé à donner au Grand Pope était qu'ils avaient l'air un peu malade et qu'ils avaient besoin d'une surveillance attentive.

* * *

_We've got five years, that's all we've got_

Dès le début de l'année on leur avait dit qu'elle serait la dernière au Sanctuaire tous ensembles avant de partir pour l'entraînement. On leur répétait souvent, pour ne pas qu'ils oublient, pour qu'ils s'y préparent vraiment.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient eux aussi des choses à faire avant de partir. Trouver des chevaliers d'argent pour veiller à leur place sur le sanctuaire. Le Grand Pope Shion réfléchissait déjà qui pourrait le remplacer dans peu de temps.. il ne pourrait pas assurer l'entrainement de Mü et son rôle de grand pope en même temps. Il avait déjà sa petite idée. Le jeune Saga était un enfant très prometteur et son entraînement montrait une puissance incontestable ainsi que des dispositions intellectuelles largement suffisantes.

Tous retourneraient là où ils avaient eux-même été entraînés. Sibérie, Inde, Groenland, …

Les derniers tests étaient à conclurent avant toutes décisions. Il fallait tester les enfants de 5 ans pour voir s'ils avaient réellement l'étoffe de futurs chevaliers d'Or. Physiquement et mentalement. On avait déjà vu des chevaliers qui n'avaient pas les deux et cela fonctionnait, certains avaient une puissance naturelle, d'autre l'esprit vif, certains étaient rusés, d'autre athlétiques. C'était un pari risqué comme à chaque entraînement d'un chevalier, mais il fallait prendre le risque. Pour Athéna.

On les avait testés, fait courir vite. Longtemps. On les avait fait grimper. Nager. On les avait fait soulever des choses, poussés à se défendre. Déjà, ils commençaient à ne plus vivre dans une réelle innocence. Chaque soir, ils allaient se coucher fatigués, courbaturés. Pour de si jeunes enfants beaucoup auraient trouvés ça cruels, mais pour eux il fallait apprendre l'effort dès le plus jeune age, pour être résistant. Ici les conditions étaient idéales, mais qu'en était-il quand ils devraient s'entraîner sous la neige, le vent, dans l'eau glacée, sous une chaleur monstre ? La nuit, ou le jour. Quant serait-ils quand ils devraient tuer ? Saigner, pleurer, supplier... pour le moment ce n'était rien.

L'année prochaine ils seraient brisés pour être remodelés.

La fête annuelle au sanctuaire en l'honneur d'Athéna battait son plein dans la salle de réception du palais du grand Pope. Les enfants avaient été conviés. Tous.

Aiolos était heureux comme jamais de voir son petit frère qui souriait et lui raconter ce qu'il faisait, que Shaka était devenu son copain. Saga était resté longtemps dans son coin, soupirant mais un petit Mü s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es tout gris Saga. Pourquoi tu vas pas parler avec les autres ?, demanda Mü posant sa petite main sur la joue de Saga.

- Parce que je suis fatigué.., sourit-il doucement, repoussant ses lourds cheveux bleus.

- Tu me raconte une histoire ?

- Avec plaisir. Assied toi à coté de moi. »

Mü s'assit avec un sourire et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Saga. Le plus âgé fondait vraiment totalement pour ce petit.

Aldebaran riait avec Shura, Aphrodite et Angelo se moquaient de Shaka qui restait seul à méditer. Et Milo et Camus eux, faisaient encore des dessins à quatre mains, leur activités préférée.

Aétios s'approcha d'eux, s'accroupissant.

« Vous savez les devriez profiter. Vous n'allez plus vous voir pendant très très longtemps après...

- Combien de temps ?, demanda Milo.

- 7 ou 8 ans.. ça dépendra de vous, de votre entraînement.

- Ça fait très long..., soupira Camus, presque flegmatique.

Cela fit rire Aétios.

- Oui, c'est très long. Il ne faudra pas vous oublier. Hein Milo, ne va pas oublier Camus ?

- Bah non. Camus c'est mon copain !

Il attrapa Camus d'un geste un peu brutal pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Camus sourit mais ne dit rien. Aétios vit bien sur la tête de Camus qu'il était triste mais qu'il ne disait rien, il était très intelligent ce gamin, à comprendre des choses d'adulte et ne rien dire pour ne pas rendre Milo trop malheureux.

- Dites Maitre Aétios, vous allez pas nous couper les cheveux ?, demanda Milo d'un coup.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demande ça ?

- Parce que Angelo il a dit qu'on ressemblait à des filles,, et qu'il faudra nous couper les cheveux parce que sinon on est pas des vrais chevaliers.

A nouveau, Aétios se mit à rire doucement.

- C'est des bêtises ça. Regarde, moi j'ai les cheveux long, Maitre Marek aussi hun Camus. Même le grand Pope il a les cheveux long.

- Parce que moi j'aime bien les cheveux de Camus, ils sont beaux, s'il les coupait ça serait triste., fit Milo en regardant avec admiration la crinière flamboyante de Camus.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. Les tiens aussi Milo, ils sont bouclés.

- Oui... »

Milo soupira, pas franchement convaincu et reprit son dessin avec Camus, puis Aétios se leva pour rejoindre Marek.

« J'ai peur d'être déjà à la remise des armures et le départ..., lui fit-il.

- Moi aussi. C'est que des enfants, on va les détruire.

- On a vécus ça nous aussi, et on en a pas de mauvais souvenirs.. c'était dur, mais juste.

- Oui. Mais eux... 5 ans élevés ensembles, à jamais s'être quittés. Comme des frères., soupira Marek.

- Préparons nous à un drame... »

* * *

_Fin partie I._


	3. Partie II

Bonsoir !

C'est l'heure de la suite! Bon j'ai décidé de poster rapidement,en fait dès que j'ai fini un chapitre et bien entamé celui d'après, je poste .. sachant que j'ai bien avancé la parti VI, on est large !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires d'abord, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir. ^^

On continue donc cette partie avec leur départ du Sanctuaire et le début de leur entrainement... J'espère ne pas me faire taper, mais sortez les mouchoirs ! hurm...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Partie II :

_Six feet under._

Le moment est solennel. Silencieux et particulièrement difficile à tenir pour les enfants. Il sont tous là, alignés devant le trône du Grand Pope dans la salle de réception. En face de chacun d'entre eux se trouve leur maître, en tenue d'entraînement, tout comme eux. Et entre chaque maître et disciple se trouve la caisse dorée renfermant une armure. Chacune lustrée, brillante.

« Mes chers Enfants.. Aujourd'hui est votre dernier jour au Sanctuaire et vous recevez de la part de vos maîtres vos Armures. Celles-ci vont vous reconnaître digne ou non d'être portées, et si elles vous acceptent, vous serez nommés chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna et partirez avec vos maîtres pour vos lieux de formation où votre entraînement va débuter. Vous reviendrez dans plusieurs années, vous aurez dépassés vos maîtres et serez au service de d'Athéna pour le reste de vos vies. »

Le silence était intense dans la salle et la voix de Shion résonnait sur le marbre blanc.

« Je vous informe également que je céderais bientôt ma place de grand Pope pour m'occuper de mon disciple et laisser un sang neuf régénérer la chevalerie. J'étudie actuellement la situation et ai déjà ma petite idée. »

En même temps, Shion tourna son visage masqué rapidement vers le jeune Saga, se tenant droit comme un i, sérieux et plein de fierté. Son maître lui en avait déjà parlé, on lui avait dit que sa sagesse (malgré son jeune âge) impressionnait et qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un futur Pope. Saga n'avait rien dit mais était profondément fier de cela.

- En attendant, il savait que l'entraînement devrait continuer au Sanctuaire pour lui.

Camus et Milo, loin l'un de l'autre se jetaient un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour se rassurer. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise ici, il faisait assez froid, et ils s'ennuyaient.

Shion se leva se son trône et déposa son masque pour aller en face de Mü. Puis parla, donna le modèle qu'allaient suivre les autres chevaliers. (1)

« Viens et ouvre ton armure. Sois digne de l'armure du téméraire Bélier Mü, honore la lignée des Atlantes. »

Mü s'approcha timidement, les joues rougies, impressionné d'être le premier. Il tira la poignet de la boite doré et une lumière intense en sorti, une seconde plus tard, l'armure s'ajustait à lui, rétrécissant, et se fixant sur son corps. Mü avait endossé l'armure du bélier et d'un coup tous les autres étaient envieux et voulaient ressembler à Mü. Son armure était magnifique et brillante et eux aussi voulaient être comme ça. Shion s'inclina devant son élève avant d'accrocher une cape blanche à ses épaules. Tous deux se reculèrent.

Vint de tour d'Aldébaran, l'enfant avait déjà la même taille que les plus âgés et possédaient une prestance impressionnante. Quand l'Armure du Taureau l'accepta et se fixa sur lui, cet présence s'intensifia.

Puis Saga, toujours aussi sérieux tira à son tour la poignée. Eu une pensée pour son frère. Il était le plus âgé et c'est lui qui obtenait au final l'armure, c'était injuste, mais jalousement il était bien content que se soit lui qui fusse ici face à l'armure des Gémeaux. Une seconde l'armure lui sembla lourde comme du plomb, mais il se redressa, faisant face, puis elle se fit légère comme une plume. Mais il était déçu, l'armure était laide, les visages sur le casque inquiétant...

Angelo reçu à son tour l'armure du Cancer, fière comme un paon, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en jetant un coup d'œil frimeur à ses copains.

Aiolia s'avança timidement, tremblant, cherchant sans cesse l'approbation de son grand frère. Mais rien n'aurait arrêté l'armure d'Or, le Chevalier d'Or du Lion ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui, et il rayonna de puissance, faisant la joie de son frère.

Le petit Shaka, calme et ses yeux presque transparents s'avança sans faire de bruit, et ferma ses paupières quand il ouvrit la boite. L'armure de la Vierge lui donna une élégance et une présence quasi céleste. Il s'inclina et reçu sa cape lui aussi.

Puis vint le tour de Milo. Sous son amas de boucles blondes et ses mains tremblantes il aurait juste voulu aller se cacher et ne pas faire ça devant tout le monde. Peut-être que l'armure ne le trouverait pas digne d'elle ? Mais personne n'en douta quand l'armure du Scorpion le fit se redresser et faire entrevoir sa future prestance d'une statue grec. Camus sourit en le voyant faire, il était trop chic son copain comme ça.

Aioros enfila son armure du sagittaire et tous lui trouvèrent la grâce d'un prince, l'élégance d'un chevalier et la prestance des plus grands. Tous les autres se firent très envieux des ailes d'or dans son dos et de son casque élégant. Shion se dit que peut-être cet enfant déjà grand pourrait avoir les épaules pour devenir Pope aussi...

Shura à son tour reçu son armure faisant la fierté de son maître qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Camus, impassible et scrutant l'approbation de Marek des ses yeux pourpre s'avança, peu sur de lui. Quand il entendit la petite voix de Milo lui soufflant un « allez ! » discret. Il sentit le courage le reprendre et tira fermement sur la poignet. Marek sourit en voyant son ancienne armure scier à la perfection sur son disciple, l'or faisant ressortir ses cheveux et ses yeux. Il reçu sa cape et à son tour retourna à sa place.

Aphrodite pour terminer reçu son armure, s'inclina devant son maître et le grand pope et retourna à sa place.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, mes enfants, vous êtes Chevaliers protecteur d'Athéna, puissiez vous la protéger et honorer votre rang, le plus élevé. »

Shion avait reprit son masque et son casque et était retourné à sa place, tous purent disposer pour aller à table. Quelques chevaliers d'argents étaient présent, cela faisait du monde.

Sans beaucoup d'étonnement, Milo et Camus se retrouvèrent, s'admirant l'un l'autre. Mais l'amertume était profonde dans leur voix. C'était les dernières heures. Avant la fin du monde. Quelques minuscules heures avant le départ.

Le repas sembla filer comme une minute. De temps en temps le silence se faisait à table. Tous étaient mélancoliques, car ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant très longtemps, les enfants et les adultes. C'était pareil pour tous. La fin de l'enfance était comptée, elle s'égrainait en seconde, jamais elle n'avait semblé aussi réelle pour eux.

Le dessert à peine terminé, Milo jeta un regard à Camus et celui-ci comprit. Tout deux sortirent de table sans être remarqués et s'enfuirent du temple du grand Pope pour aller juste derrière. La nuit était bien avancée, et le départ était pour la fin de la réception. Les deux enfants se regardèrent d'abord en silence. Puis Camus tendit quelque chose à Milo.

« Marek a dit que je ne devais pas t'oublier, que c'était dommage et m'a dit que ça serait bien que je te fasse un cadeau .. alors j'ai fait un dessin.

Milo ouvrit le papier plié en quatre.

- Tu vois là c'est nous deux, là c'est Shura, Shaka et tous les autres... Comme ça tu pourras pas nous oublier toi non plus, expliqua Camus en montrant sur le dessin les bonhommes bâtons.

Milo prit dans sa petite main quelque chose qui traînait au centre du dessin. Une mèche de cheveux rouge bien nouée. Il sourit et en même temps eu très envie de pleurer. Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Milo lui donna à son tour un petit papier que Camus ouvrit de suite. Une mèche de boucle blonde y trônait, ils avaient eu la même idée, et sur le papier une adresse avec une écriture d'adulte.

- C'est pour que tu puisses dormir la nuit... et c'est notre adresse sur l'île où je vais m'entraîner. Comme ça tu pourras m'écrire. »

Camus leva les yeux et vit les yeux rougit de Milo. Il fondit en larmes à son tour et le prit dans ses bras. Les deux enfants d'à peine 6 ans et 5 ans et demi sanglotaient à chaude larmes. Et c'est comme ça que Aétios les retrouva. Il senti son cœur se déchirer, ces deux gamins étaient horribles pour ça... Les séparer était pire que tout.

« Milo..., souffla t-il, la gorge serrée.

Le petit garçon se retourna vers son maître et cacha son dessin et la mèche de cheveux dans sa poche, sous l'armure d'or.

- On y va. Vous vous êtes dit au revoir ?

Milo fit oui de la tête, et se tourna vers Camus, il avait la lèvre inférieur qui tremblait et voulait s'accroche à la main de Milo pour ne pas le laisser partir.

- Au revoir Camus. Soit obéissant et devient fort, Marek est un très bon maître J'ai hâte de te revoir moi aussi. »

L'enfant ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas toute la portée du message. Aétios prit la main de Milo et s'éloigna dans le noir. Au moment où Camus voulu le rattraper Marek apparu derrière lui et lui prit la main.

« Allez vient Camus. Il faut y aller. »

Camus regarda son maître, puis chercha à nouveau Milo du regard. Il avait disparu. Le chevalier du verseau se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Et ne vit pas le papier avec l'adresse s'envoler quand il voulu le mettre dans sa poche avec la mèche de cheveux.

* * *

_Time Zone + 7._

Les larmes ne coulent plus. Il ne faut pas sinon elles gèlent sur les joues, c'est que dit Marek à Camus. Et qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher autant, ce n'est pas digne d'un chevalier des glaces.

Ces mots là, Marek eut à les répéter presque chaque jours de la première année. Camus était un élève parfait, mais sa tristesse naturelle reprenait le dessus et il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire au bébé braillard qu'il avait recueillit 7 ans plus tôt. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il devait refroidir le cœur de Camus pour l'empêcher de souffrir autant.

Camus avait sa chambre, dans un isbas très petit, et bas de plafond pour éviter au froid de ne trop rentrer. Au plus chaud, il faisait 16 degrés à l'intérieur de l'habitation. Marek semblait retrouver lui ses marques et reprendre vie. Camus avait froid, mais peu à peu Marek lui avait apprit à gérer son cosmos pour tourner le froid à son avantage, et plus ça allait plus Camus était à l'aise dans l'isba, puis dehors en pleine tempête et surtout la nuit polaire, le soleil ne se levait plus la moitié de l'année. Il comprenait bien ce que c'était qu'être un chevalier des glaces.

Dans sa chambre, il avait accroché le dessin de Milo à coté de son bureau et sous son oreiller il y avait la mèche de cheveux et la vielle couverture qu'il ressemblait plus à un chiffon plein de trous qu'autre chose. C'était tout ce que Marek l'avait autorisé à garder, et en même temps il n'avait rien d'autre aussi. Par contre il ne savait pas pour la mèche de cheveux, c'était juste à lui. Des fois pour s'endormir il avait encore besoin d'entortiller les boucles blondes et se souvenirs un petit peu … Mais le temps passait, et l'entraînement battait son plein.

S'entraîner chaque jour dans le froid, à courir, à lancer, à se battre, à esquiver. Il apprenait de plus en plus et avait de bon réflexe. Mais le soir dans son lit, il tombait d'épuisement. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un chevalier peut-être. La seule chose qu'il avait qui le prouvait était son armure d'or, bien rangée dans sa boite au pied de son lit. Cela lui servait plus de meuble qu'autre chose. Cela viendrait avait dit Marek. Il n'en doutait pas, mais c'était long.

Le plus gros problème de Camus avait été au début, il avait pleuré, puis était en colère. L'adresse de Milo avait disparue et jamais il ne pourrait lui écrire. Il écrivait mal, peut-être mais il aurait voulu lui raconter que l'entraînement était dur, qu'ils devaient y arriver pour se revoir.

Milo avait déménagé sur une île de Grèce, elle était sèche et trop lumineuse, chaque jour il était agressé par la lumière dans la cahute qui servait de logement. Mais il s'en fichait, aucun confort, c'était pas grave, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que l'entraînement continuait et qu'il allait devoir suer sous le soleil et supporter le vent de la mer qui lui cinglait le visage. Puis aller nager, aller courir dans les rochers... Tout avait tellement changé, Aétios était toujours chaleureux, mais c'était un maître stricte, il savait parfaitement quoi enseigner à son élève, à quel moment. De plus, comme Milo était un très bon élève il n'hésitait pas à forcer et le pousser au bout de ses limites. Les après midi trop chaudes, il écoutait de longs cours sur le corps humain, il continuait à réviser de la géographie, de l'histoire et surtout beaucoup de mythologie. Il devait honorer Athéna, être fort pour la défendre, car on lui avait dit qu'elle allait s'incarner dans un corps humain, qu'un jour peut-être il aurait l'occasion de la rencontrer, seulement si le grand Pope l'autorisait, car elle restait dans son temple, tout en haut du Sanctuaire.

Seulement une seule chose l'ennuyait, le rendait triste au milieu de certaines leçons...Jamais il n'avait reçu la moindre lettre de Camus.. peut-être qu'elles se perdaient dans la neige. Ou que sur un bateau des gens les avait lues et jetées, ou alors peut-être que Camus ne voulait plus être son copain...Peut-être... c'est ce qu'il se disait en regardant le dessin de Camus au dessus de son bureau, se souvenirs des chevaliers d'or, ses amis. Et surtout les deux personnages qui se tenaient par la main. Un au cheveux rouge flamboyant et l'autre avec un tas de ronds dorés sur la tête.

Mais le temps passait et il pensait de moins en moins à Camus. La souffrance quotidienne ressemblait à de la torture. Il devait supporter des heures durant des doses de poisons dans son corps, ça le faisait pleurer, crier de douleur. Mais ça finissait par aller de mieux en mieux. Aétios était fier de lui, a priori la mithridatisation se passait bien. Il ne parvenait pas à répéter ce mot, mais il était content si son maître l'était. Bientôt il pourrait maîtriser ce qu'il appelait le scarlett needle.

* * *

_fall seven times stand up eight._

La nouvelle était tombée en cours d'année. Shion avait été tué. (2) Le grand Pope était revenu au Sanctuaire pour annoncer le nom de son successeur, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps et avait été assassiné .. c'était comme cela que Marek et Aétios l' avaient annoncé à leur élèves. Tout de suite, ils pensèrent à Mü. Seul à Jamir, l'enfant devait être tout seul.

« Comment va t-il faire, maître ?, demanda Camus.

- Si moi je n'était pas là demain, saurais-tu quoi faire pour poursuivre ton entraînement ?

- Oui, nous faisait presque la même chose, chaque jour, je sais ce que vous attendez de moi, quelles sont les attaques que je dois maîtriser.

- Exactement, tu connais toutes les bases. Tu dois seulement t'approcher le plus du zéro absolu et faire exploser son septième sens.

- Alors Mü va continuer comme ça seul..., soupira Camus. Ce que c'est triste. Je le serais si vous mourriez maître

- Même si je meurs, tu ne devras pas me pleurer. Te souvenirs de ce que tu as vécu avec moi oui. Mais pas me pleurer. C'est compris Camus ?

- Oui maître.. Vous savez qui est le grand Pope maintenant ?

- J'ai bien une idée, mais ça m'étonnerait. Tu dois malgré tout lui vouer allégeance. Il est le représentant d'Athéna sur Terre »

Camus approuva.

A des milliers de kilomètres, Milo faisait de même après avoir eu presque la même conversation avec Aétios.

« Et aussi... il y a eu un soucis. Tu te souviens de Aiolos ? Le chevalier du Sagittaire., demanda Aétios.

- Oui, il était plus âgé c'est ça ?

- Oui... Il a été tué.

Milo resta totalement silencieux, se sentant blanchir. Un d'entre eux était mort. C'était donc possible... Jusque là, ça n'avait été qu'une hypothèse, quelque chose qu'on leur disait pour leur faire peur. Mais non, un chevalier pouvait bel et bien mourir.

- Mais .. comment ?

- Il a tenté de tuer l'enfant qui incarne Athéna.

Milo cette fois ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?!

- C'était un traître. Aiolia a honte pour son frère... c'est difficile pour lui m'a t-on dit. Tu vois maintenant ce qu'il en coûte Milo si tu devais te retourner contre le Sanctuaire, contre Athéna. La désobéissance est sanctionnée par la mort. Il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

- Oui... »

Camus qui entendait les même paroles n'avait pas bronché. Une sanction de mort. Sur un Chevalier de 14 ans, voilà ce que eux pouvaient risquer... Jamais il ne trahirait Athéna et le Sanctuaire, on lui avait tant donné. Une famille de cœur, un Maître, un titre, un rôle, une éducation. Non, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça.

* * *

_Nine inch nails (3)_

Apprendre à faire exploser son cosmos. C'était la phrase que pouvaient entendre chaque chevalier d'or, plusieurs fois par jours. C'était compliqué, c'était abstrait, et c'était long. Chaque jour. Sous la glace, dans l'eau, sous le soleil, sous les rochers. Milo et Camus n'y arrivait pas. Ils finissaient en sang, blessés, épuisés, perdaient connaissances... de toutes les manières possibles. Ils allaient au bout d'eux-même dépassaient toutes les limites qu'on leur posaient. Déjà, rien que cela c'était beau.

Mais il fallait frapper, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite. Surtout plus vite. Ils avaient apprit à se déplacer à la vitesse du son avec leur cosmos, à contrer des coups bien trop puissant pour être reçu sous peine d'être dangereusement blessés.

Milo en avait fait les frais, pendant deux semaines, il avait dû resté couché à cause de cotes brisées, il avait reçu un coup et était tombé des rochers ou il s'entraînait. Il était tombé, s'était ouvert le crane et brisé les cotes. Ç'avait été deux semaines de vacances, les premières depuis un an et demi. Ce n'était même pas drôle, mais c'était toujours mieux que de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement. Dans son lit le nounours blanc en éponge le regardait, la mèche de cheveux rouge accrochée à son cou avec un ruban. Il se souvenait un peu de son copain Camus. Mais presque plus. Avait-il été seulement réel, cet ami aux cheveux de feu ?

Camus lui était tombé malade, très gravement, au point que Marek s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas devoir arrêter son entraînement pour l'amener au soleil récupérer. Mais Camus s'était battu, son cosmos l'aidant, et finalement quelques médicaments. Mais il se doutait qu'il y avait une forte propension psychosomatique. Camus était un être rêveur et sensible, mais il arrivait à le renforcer, à le refroidir et lui faire garder son sang froid. Quand il eu guérit, après un mois, Camus n'avait jamais été aussi fort. Il réussi à faire exploser son cosmos et autour de lui la neige c'était mise à tomber. Le sérieux pouvait commencer.

* * *

_Ten millions hours._

L'enfance était un très lointain souvenirs. Le corps de Camus avait refroidit et sa température naturelle avait dangereusement baissée pour un être normal. L'entraînement se déroulait sous la neige, en tee-shirt, ses long cheveux rouges légèrement givrés. Et lui, faisait monter la puissance du Diamond dust et baisser le froid qui s'en dégageait. L'objectif était le zéro absolu. Mais il en était encore loin.

Milo, la peau bronzée par le soleil de Grèce passait des heures dehors à travailler sa précision, faisant pousser son dard pour empoisonner. D'abord des cibles simples, puis mouvantes, .. Son poison était d'une dangerosité moyenne, mais suffisait à endolorir violemment une personne lambda. Voir tuer un animal.

* * *

_Eleventh Hour. _

Développer la force, le physique. Les muscles et l'agilité. Apprendre des théories de l'esprit, le français, l'anglais, le russe (pour Camus), la médecine et la façon de traiter les blessures faites par d'autres chevaliers. C'était important ça. Ils devaient apprendre à se soigner eux-même, et les autres s'ils devaient travailler en équipe.

Tout prenait un sens concret quand ils partaient entre maître et élève en expédition. Camus et Marek avaient organisé une mission d'un mois pour aller s'occuper d'un groupe de renégats tout près d'ici sous les ordres du grand Pope. Camus en armure d'or pour principalement se protéger.

Ce jour là, dans la nuit polaire de l'hiver, Camus utilisa pour la première fois l_'aurora execution_ sur quelqu'un et tua un chevalier.. Et s'approcha très près du zéro absolu. Il ne dit rien. Juste dans sa poche, il entortilla une mèche de cheveux blonds entre ses doigts nerveusement.

Milo emmené dans un pays voisin sous les même ordres du grand Pope dévasta un groupe de renégats appliquant pour la première fois l_'Antares_ sur un être humain. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de sang, la couleur lui fit mal au cœur. Mais pour des raisons diverses qu'il n'arriva pas à saisir.

Ce jour là, Milo et Camus était devenu des adultes. Dans des corps d'enfants encore, mais des adultes avec des responsabilités dont ils mesuraient l'ampleur.

Pendant un mois, le temps de leur missions respectives, ils tuèrent, se firent blesser. Ils goûtaient au danger et allaient y devenir familier.

Comme dernier jour, les deux maîtres laissèrent leur élèves agir seuls. Une première mission avec des responsabilités. Tuer seul. Survivre.

* * *

_Twelve month (left...)_

« Ton sang est du poison Milo ne l'oublie pas. Si tu te blesses, prend garde à qui te soignes, tu pourrais l'empoisonner. Depuis que tu es ici tu as été mithridatisé, je t'ai piqué chaque jour au _scarlett needle_, tu y es tellement immunisé que ton sang est un poison mortel. Comme le miens et chaque chevalier du Scorpion. Tu pourras rencontrer aussi cela chez le Chevalier du poisson. Ses attaques utilisent le poison des fleurs, mais prend garde vos poisons sont fort différents et il est aussi dangereux que toi. Tu dois savoir également que l'armure d'or devient inefficace quand elle est frappée par des attaques au zéro absolu, c'est pour cela que le Chevalier du Verseau est un danger pour vous tous …

- C'est Camus c'est ça ?, demanda Milo, relevant la tête.

- Oui. C'est ça.. »

Aétios sourit tristement. Il se souvenait. Jamais il n'en parlait, mais il se souvenait. La peluche dans sa chambre et la mèche de cheveux dans sa poche.

« Tu l'as toujours n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi ?, demanda Milo.

- La mèche de Camus.

Milo rougit et tourna la tête. Il était réellement étonné d'entendre cela de la bouche de son maître

- Euh.. oui...

- Tu te souviens que tu lui en a donné une aussi ?

- Oui, c'est vous qui m'aviez donné l'idée je crois., fit Milo se grattant la tête.

- Exact, mais tu sais pourquoi cette idée là justement ?

- Non...

- Vous n'aviez rien à vous offrir pour vous souvenirs l'un de l'autre. Pas de photo ou d'objet de valeur. Une mèche de cheveux c'était quelque chose déjà. Et pour Camus on se disait avec Marek, son maître, que c'était important. Il s'est toujours endormi en entortillant une mèche de tes cheveux entre ses doigts, depuis le premier jour à la nursery jusqu'à vos 3 ans quand vous avez habité dans nos temple. Et des fois pendant la sieste à la nursery... »

Milo ne répondit rien, ne bougeant pas non plus de la table, ça lui avait fichu bizarrement mal au cœur de parler ouvertement de Camus. Parce qu'il était comme un fantôme pour lui. C'était son ami imaginaire, des fois il ne savait plus ce qui était vrai ou pas de leur passé, parfois même il se demandait s'il avait vraiment existé. Alors entendre Aétios en parler, c'était étrange, réellement.

« Plus qu'un an Milo. Dans un an tu rentres au Sanctuaire pour recevoir ton affectation. J'ai déjà envoyé des rapports sur ta progression au grand Pope, lui et moi savons là où tu excellerai. Sourit Aétios.

- Ah oui ? Et dans quoi ?

- Tu verras bien. J'ai pas envie de que tu prennes la grosse tête. Allez sors moi tes livres, on va faire de la biologie. »

Milo ne soupira même pas. Un an. Un an et un rôle.

Un an et Camus...

La fin de l'année était là, il restait encore 4 mois avant la fin de son entraînement et Camus restait dehors pour méditer sous les ordres de Marek. Dans le silence de cette nuit sans fin qu'était l'hiver. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de glace, mais qu'importe. Il était bien là. Dans sa toundra qu'il avait apprit à aimer comme si c'était son pays d'origine. Que toutes ses racines avaient toujours été là.

Mais il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Cette présence dans ses rêves qui le gênait. Il y avait toujours un vide quelque part, cette chaise vide posée dans un coin d'une pièce ou de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Peu importait le rêve, peu importait son contenu. Cette image de songe ne cessait de revenir d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se rappeler, chaque nuit. Pas une fois elle n'avait été absente, il y avait cette chaise, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, qui dénotait avec le contenu ... Puis il se réveillait, se retournait sous l'édredon et les peaux de bêtes de son lit, fermait les yeux et entrapercevait une lueur bleue, elle lui faisait mal au cœur. Puis il s'endormait. Insatisfait.

Si peu de temps...

_Fin partie II._

* * *

_(1): une liberté de ma part, Shion retire son masque exceptionnellement pour être non plus le Grand Pope mais le maitre de Mü. _

_(2): Seconde liberté/interprétation de ma part. Je suis un peu influencée par l'anime qui dit clairement qu'il a été tué mais pas le Manga. Je ne me voyais pas continuer à écrire avec tout le monde pensant que Mü va bien, et pourtant qu'il n'est jamais au Sanctuaire par la suite. La mort de Shion explique son exile à mes yeux. _

_(3): C'est plus un délire de ma part qu'un vrai titre XD Une amie à moi m'aidait pour mes titres et quand je lui ai dit "neuf/Nine" elle m'a sorti ça direct, au début j'ai trouvé ça a chier et puis j'ai réalisé que ça collait alors j'ai laissé xD_


	4. Partie III

Bonjour!

Bon allez je voulais à la base attendre une semaine avant de poster la suite et vous languir dans votre coin, mais j'en suis juste pas capable x) Donc voilà la partie III ! On arrive plus ou moins à des parties qui prennent un ou deux ans.

A la base je voulais faire un chapitre = un an, mais ça aurait été trop dur pour les années d'entrainement chacun de leur coté. alors des parties... Et là on reprend mon concept de base.

J'espère encore une fois que ça vous plaira, moi je suis en train d'écrire la partie VII. Les deux dernières parties sont d'ailleurs beaucoup plus longues que les premières, j'ai tellement de trucs à raconter x)

Alors voilà, bonne lecture. Merci pour vos commentaires que j'adore lire.

* * *

Partie III.

_Thirteen ways of looking at you._

C'était une débandade, le chaos le plus complet. Aétios et Milo du Scorpion allaient être très en retard à la réception du Grand Pope au Sanctuaire. Ils étaient parti tard car une dernière mission avait prit un peu trop de temps, et Aétios avait perdu Milo pendant plusieurs heures. Le jeune garçon avait poursuivi un groupe de renégats qui avait tenté de s'enfuir. Il était rentré à moitié couvert de sang, mais pas blessé... Il ne s'était pas inquiété, Aétios avait surtout bien comprit que Milo était devenu une menace pour ses ennemis, une très sérieuse menace. Parce qu'il avait _ce_ sourire sur le visage..

Puis enfin ils avaient put prendre le bateau qui les ramenait vers le continent. Pour la première fois. Depuis toutes ces années. Milo avait dormi pendant le long voyage, du moins Aétios l'avait cru. Pourtant le Scorpion était simplement terrorisé de revoir tous les autres et de savoir quel rôle lui avait été attribué...

Aétios avait contacté Marek et d'autres chevaliers de transmettre l'information qu'ils seraient en retard, mais qu'ils arrivaient, malgré tout.

Alors au Sanctuaire, on avait attendait, dans les retrouvailles et le bruit, dans la joie et le stress. Il était plus de midi quand Aétios ouvrit les portes de Palais du Grand Pope et laissa Milo rentrer le premier, dans son armure d'Or, son casque sur la tête, l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

En vérité, ses mains tremblaient dangereusement, il aurait pu tuer la première personne qui lui aurait fait peur à coup de _Scarlett Needle._ Mais dans le creux de sa main, bien cachée, il serrait la mèche de cheveux.

Sans attendre le Grand Pope, se leva.

« Chevaliers d'Or. Vous êtes enfin tous réuni, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous aligner devant moi. »

Dans un bruit de métal et de claquement d'air dans les capes, les chevaliers d'or se rangèrent proprement et rapidement. Chacun s'agenouilla, saluant avec respect, obéissant. Le Grand Pope déroula un document et prit la parole.

« Bienvenue au Sanctuaire Chevaliers d'Or, nous sommes heureux et fiers de vous revoir tous vivants. »

Un petit murmure dans la salle se fit entendre .. Il semblait qu'Aiolos, même mort ne soit plus considéré comme un chevalier d'Athéna...

« Comme vous le savez, Athéna s'est incarnée sous sa forme terrestre et est en sécurité au Sanctuaire, dans le Temple qui lui est dédié. Cette dernière doit être protégée au péril de votre vie, en endossant vos armures d'Or vous avez fait une promesse, il est temps aujourd'hui de tenir cette promesse et d'embrasser le rôle qui vous sera confié. Bien, commençons. Nous déplorons l'absence de Mü du Belier qui est resté en exil à Jamir, de Dokho de la Balance et de Saga des Gémeaux. Tous protégerez vos temple respectif, et ne devrez le quitter sous aucun prétexte exception faite d'un ordre direct venant de moi-même. Toute désobéissance sera punie de mort. Aldebaran du Taureau, Camus du Verseau et Dokho de la Balance se verront devenir formateur pour différentes armures de bronze et d'argent. Vous recevrez le détail plus tard. Merci pour votre attention et profitez bien de cette journée. »

Le Grand Pope se retira de la salle et le bruit monta de nouveau dans la salle de réception. Milo se redressa et n'eut pas le temps de se dire que c'était étrange qu'il n'y ai que si peu de rôles attribués qu'un serviteur du Grand Pope se mit devant lui et lui donna un message. Milo l'ouvrit en vitesse. Il devait se rendre dans la salle située à l'arrière du temple, discrètement. Il eu un petit sourire suivit d'un accès de stress.

Relevant la tête, il chercha où il devait s'en aller mais ses yeux furent accroché par du rouge. Tellement de rouge qu'il cilla et resta bouche bée. Camus du Verseau était de l'autre coté de la pièce. Lisant un message entre ses long doigts fin. Il existait donc bien ce chevalier aux long cheveux rouges. Ils lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, flamboyant. Rien à voir avec la petite mèche légèrement ternie par les années... Il n'eut que peu de temps pour se rendre compte que ses jambes s'étaient misent à trembler et son cœur s'accélérer que Camus était déjà parti alors qu'on lui indiquait une porte dérobée et et lui-même fut dérangé par un serviteur qui s'approchait de lui pour faire de même. Milo remercia l'homme et se mit enfin en branle. C'était dans la même direction que Camus.

Au loin Marek et Aétios sourirent, les bras croisés, ayant assistés à la scène.

« Je te l'avais dit., fit doucement Marek.

- Je crois que Milo a eu un coup de foudre. En même temps, c'est pas étonnant. Camus attire l'oeil.

- Et je peux te dire qu'il n'en a aucune idée. Par Athéna, ce que j'aimerais être avec eux pour voir la tête de Camus quand il va voir Milo.

- Moi aussi. On a plus qu'à spéculer. », soupira Aétios.

Milo venait de rentrer dans la pièce et on ferma la porte derrière lui. Camus et Le grand Pope étaient déjà là. Camus se retourna et vit Milo, de si près. Réel. Milo, une crinière de boucles blondes jusqu'aux fesses, des yeux myosotis, la peau dorée, une stature droite et fière. Milo devant lui, beau comme une statue grecque. Il resta parfaitement impassible, mais se demanda s'il n'était pas malade en sentant son cœur presque sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine.

Leur regards s'étaient croisés et accrochés. Puis s'étaient évités soigneusement. Le Grand Pope interrompit cet instant qui pourtant n'avait duré que 4 secondes.

« Camus du Verseau, Milo du Scorpion, je vous ai fait venir ici pour m'entretenir avec vous dans la plus grande discrétion. Vos maitres m'ont informés de vos progrès et de vos habilités. J'ai donc décidé de vous donner des affectations supplémentaires strictement confidentielles. Seulement vous deux serez au courant. Je ferais venir les autres chevaliers ici pour les féliciter personnellement et ne pas attirer l'attention. Milo du Scorpion je te nomme premier assassin du Sanctuaire, j'aurais souvent des missions pour toi que tu devras exécuter sans discuter, ni questionner. »

Milo s'inclina légèrement.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de me voir confier une telle responsabilité, je vous remercie. »

Il se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait, mais que ce n'était pas dû qu'à l'annonce impressionnante qu'il avait reçu.

« Camus du Verseau, je te nomme premier espion du Sanctuaire, tu t'infiltreras chez des renégats ou des ennemis pour moi quand je te l'ordonnerais. Tu devras quitter tes futurs disciples pour faire passer en priorité tes missions, mais elles seront moins nombreuses.

- Merci, c'est un honneur., répondit-il rapidement, toujours impassible.

- Votre travail sera complémentaire l'un pour l'autre, les informations devrons circuler entre vous deux et vous devrez vous accorder une confiance totale. De plus, il est probable que je vous envoie en mission ensembles, coupler vos attaques et vos rôles seront très utiles et efficaces, de plus un atout indéniable pour le Sanctuaire et Athéna.

- Bien., approuvèrent-ils de concert.

- Je vous remercie pour votre discrétion. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Milo et Camus saluèrent et sortirent l'un après l'autre en silence. Une fois revenus dans la salle de réception, Milo vit Camus s'éloigner pour s'isoler au fond de la salle avant qu'il ai pu dire ou faire quoique se soit. Une vague de déception le prit. Il venait de recevoir un rôle en quasi duo avec Camus, ce qui était presque inimaginable, mais n'avait pas put lui parler, ce qui était tout aussi invraisemblable... Après toutes ces années à lui avoir parlé dans ses rêves et ses pensées, voilà qu'aujourd'hui il n'était pas fichu d'aller entamer une véritable conversation avec lui.

C'était ridicule, il était ridicule. Peut-être qu'après tout, Camus l'avait oublié et se fichait bien de lui... C'est ce qu'il se dit quand il rejoignit les autres, immédiatement il se fit accaparer par Aiolia et Shura pour des retrouvailles chaleureuses.

Dans son coin Camus tentait de se calmer. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Milo l'avait terrorisé. Il avait un visage si sûr de lui, une éloquence parfaite, des manières digne d'un véritable chevalier et cet air... presque inquiétant, de sadisme ou de méchanceté. Non ça ne ressemblait pas au Milo de ses souvenirs il devait y avoir tromperie sur la marchandise. Et pourtant... Comment pouvait-il avoir autant changé ? En même temps, il n'en avait que très peu de réels souvenirs.

Dans sa poche, il entortillait la mèche... avant d'arrêter, ayant l'impression désagréable d'avoir été trompé, que ce à quoi il se raccrochait n'existait pas.

Il soupira, retira son casque, et prit un livre en russe dans le sac près de lui. Lire était un peu compliqué, toutes ses pensées étaient en train de prendre une place bien trop importante et lui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Mesurer l'ampleur de sa future tâche était tout simplement impensable, il ne savait pas concrètement ce qu'il aurait à faire en tant qu'espion, c'était bien trop flou pour le moment. Et puis avec tout ça, il devait rentrer en Sibérie. Seul cette fois, Marek lui avait légué l'isba en lui disant que lui irait vivre plus près de grandes villes, mais que l'endroit était idéal pour un chevalier qui aurait besoin de se retrouver. Sûrement savait-il déjà que Camus allait devoir s'occuper de disciples lui aussi et qu'il aurait besoin d'un terrain d'entraînement comme celui-ci. Tant mieux, au moins il ne serait pas dépaysé.

Finalement après de longues minutes dérivants dans ses pensées, Camus finit par être enfin absorbé par son livre.

Deux heures avaient passées et Milo avait discuté avec presque tout le monde. Il redécouvrait toutes ces personnes qui avaient hantées ses souvenirs et ses rêves. La voix perçantes d'Aphrodite, les bêtises d'Angelo, le sourire contagieux d'Aiolia, la spiritualité de Shaka, la gentillesse d'Aldébaran, le dévouement de Shura.. Il aurait bien aimé revoir Mü, et Saga aussi, cela serait peut-être pour bientôt s'ils revenaient sur le Sanctuaire bientôt.. si bien sûr on l'autorisait à sortir de son temple.

Après avoir profité de tout le monde, Milo se sentait enfin le courage. Il fit deux pas vers Camus qui lisait seul dans le fond de la salle et fit finalement demi-tour en sentant son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Non c'était d'air frais dont il avait besoin, pas de se faire du mal comme ça. La nuit était en train de tomber et une lumière mordorée inondait tout le Sanctuaire. Milo s'assit sur les marches, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais. Il sorti de son gantelet d'or la mèche rouge et commença à la tripoter en laissant divaguer ses pensées. Mais il fut interrompu dans sa quiétude par le bruit des pas métallique. Il tourna la tête et vit Camus s'asseoir près de lui. Sans un mot.

La scène était presque surréaliste. Camus ne disait rien, et regardait juste en face de lui le paysage. Ses joues étaient rouges écarlates et visiblement il était mort de trouille, tout autant au moins que Milo. Ils étaient simplement deux idiots qui avaient peur l'un de l'autre, et Camus ne serait pas là si Marek ne l'avait pas envoyé de force.

Milo regarda Camus, le dévisageant presque. Camus était si pale, comme s'il était malade, sa peau était transparentes, constellée de taches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. Les fins fils pourpre qui formaient ses cils l'attirait particulièrement, c'était si étrange et si beau à la fois. Camus ne bougeait pas mais sentait le regard brûlant de Milo sur sa joue. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, parce que ça devenait embarrassant de rester dans ce silence... Il baissa les yeux et vit la mèche de cheveux rouges entre les doigts de Milo et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Le chevalier du Scorpion réalisa que Camus avait remarqué la mèche et se sentit lui aussi rougir jusqu'à avoir les oreilles qui chauffaient violemment. Mais avant qu'il eu pu dire quoique se soit pour s'excuser ou trouver une feinte, Camus mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit sa mèche de boucles blondes. Milo resta comme un idiot en fixant les doigts fins de Camus. Lui aussi l'avait gardé. Et enfin il réussi à prendre la parole, pas très fort, juste de façon à ce que Camus l'entende.

« Tu m'as jamais écrit...

- J'ai perdu ton adresse sur le trajet pour la Sibérie. Quand j'ai réalisé c'était trop tard. Et j'ai jamais osé demander à Maitre Marek.

- Ca faisait beaucoup de mots à entendre pour la première fois de cette bouche qui avait eu l'air si sérieuse.

- Ah je comprends mieux... Je me disais que avec le neige les lettres avaient pu se perdre., expliqua Milo.

- Ca aurait pu être vrai... Je m'excuse.

- Non faut pas, c'est pas ta faute si tu as perdu l'adresse.

- Moui... Ca m'étonne que tu aies gardé la mèche., fit Camus. (Milo remarqua un petit accent russe dans sa voix)

- Non.. c'est.. un porte bonheur. Quelque chose comme ça. ..

- Oui.. moi aussi. »

Camus apposa la mèche sur la tête de Milo, cette pauvre petite boucle blonde abîmée faisait pale figure face aux long cheveux chatoyant du Scorpion. Milo sourit doucement, gêné. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il allongea son ongle rouge et tranchant et coupa une nouvelle mèche au milieu de son crane. Puis la donna à Camus. Le chevalier du Verseau rougit encore plus, toujours autant mal à l'aise et prit la longue mèche qu'il noua à la sienne. Puis il ramena ses cheveux vers Milo et lui dit de se servir. Milo n'arriva pas à se retenir de trembler, il avait une peur monstrueuse de toucher Camus pour diverses raisons, des plus futiles aux plus graves... la plus importante étant qu'il avait peur de le blesser avec son _scarlett needle_. Mais c'était simplement un foutu manque de confiance en lui, parce que couper une simple touffe était largement dans ses capacités. Il garda précieusement sa nouvelle acquisition et la cacha dans son gantelet.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Camus avait l'air tellement impassible, de plus il y avait toujours ce froid intense qui se dégageait de lui et pourtant il semblait avoir beaucoup trop chaud. Il réfléchit deux secondes et se dit qu'en effet pour un chevalier des glaces c'était logique et après avoir habité pendant autant de temps à des latitudes si élevées, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse bien trop chaud pour lui au Sanctuaire.

Aucun des deux n'eut le courage de relancer la conversation et finalement ils se sentaient plutôt bien dans ce silence. Ils entendaient juste de loin l'écho de la fête. Ce moment frôlait en tout point la perfection, n'était-ce qu'une soirée... car ils ne pensaient pas encore que quelques heures plus tard, Camus repartirait au loin, sans savoir quand ils se reverraient...

* * *

_Sacred cloth for your fourteenth birthday._

Il était blond, les yeux cristallins, moitié russe moitié japonais, l'air triste et des larmes sur les joues. A peine 6 ans et le petit Hyoga venait de perdre sa très chère maman dans le naufrage d'un navire et venait d'être envoyé par la fondation Graad pour devenir Chevalier.

Camus était responsable de l'attribution de l'armure de bronze du Cygne, une armure requérant une maitrise parfaite des attaques de glace. Et il était le plus expérimenté pour dispenser cet enseignement. À peine 14 ans et il se retrouvait déjà avec son deuxième disciple. Le premier, Isaak était arrivé au mois de Mars, et Hyoga lui au mois de Juillet. Les deux enfants étaient impressionnés par Camus qui pourtant ne se sentait pas tant que ça l'étoffe d'un maitre comme l'avait été Marek avec lui. Pourtant il semblait qu'il dégageait suffisamment d'autorité et de possédait un sens de l'éducation assez poussé. Il ne faisait que reproduire le schéma déjà opéré sur lui-même, mais cela semblait fonctionner.

Il pouvait vivre une vie tranquille dans l'isba du fond de la Sibérie, avec deux enfants qu'il devait élever, entraîner, nourrir, consoler, gronder, éduquer... C'était un travail à plein temps, mais assez gratifiant. Les deux petits se battaient pour la même armure, cela par contre il ne connaissait pas. Lui avait été entraîné avec son titre de Chevalier déjà attribué et son armure en sa possession. L'armure du cygne reposait dans un glacier millénaire non loin de l'habitation. Il fallait le détruire pour récupérer l'armure. Camus avait analysé la situation, et venir à bout de ce glacier se révélait être un défi, il l'aurait relevé et réussi la main haute, très haute même s'il avait été à leur place. Mais il savait que pour ces gamins ils ne pourraient sûrement tenter leur chance que vers leur 14 ans.. L'age qu'avait actuellement Camus.

Il était compliqué de travailler avec Hyoga, l'enfant était toujours si triste et accablé par la mort de sa mère, lui changer les idées pour le faire se concentrer relevait d'un miracle que devait accomplir chaque jour Camus dans une patience infinie. En vérité, et il ne l'aurait jamais dit, il fondait tous ses espoirs sur Isaak. A l'inverse de Hyoga, Isaak était fort et sur de lui, ses valeurs et ses paroles étaient bien plus profonde que celles égoïstes de Hyoga. Le petit blond ne voulait devenir chevalier que pour revoir sa défunte maman dont le corps reposait dans le fond de l'océan sous une couche de glace que seul un chevalier expérimenté aurait pu briser. Hyoga l'avait déjà vu faire, Camus brisait régulièrement la glace pour l'entraînement, pour pêcher, nager... Plein d'admiration le petit garçon voulait faire de même et tout apprendre pour lui-même. Camus espérait que les valeurs si belles de Isaak pourraient déteindre sur Hyoga et les siennes en passant. Il ne pourrait pas devenir chevalier avec un passé aussi lourd et des buts aussi égoïste. S'il devait servir Athéna, il fallait qu'il devienne désintéressé. Et pour le moment ce n'était pas gagné.

Chaque soir dans l'isba, au coin du feu, les enfants dessinaient ensembles et Camus lisait tranquillement. La fin de son entraînement personnel l'avait poussé à se trouver des activités nouvelles, sa favorite était la lecture. En Russe, en Grec, en Anglais, en Français parfois...Il avait d'ailleurs du apprendre quelques fondamentaux de Japonais pour communiquer avec Hyoga au début, mais son élève avait lui intégré rapidement le Grec, fort heureusement. Enfin, Camus avait découvert le plaisir de la lecture et découvrait des auteurs à foison, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Puis après il faisait à manger pour les deux enfants, encore une fois reproduisant les plats russe que lui avait fait Marek toute son enfance.. du saumon, de la truite, .. souvent fumé ou dans de la saumure, accompagné de kacha pour tenir au corps ou de blini. Parfois il faisait du dessert quand personne n'avait fait de bêtises. Camus réalisa que lui avait presque toujours eu du dessert, c'est qu'au fond il n'avait eu personne pour faire des bêtises, n'avait que rarrissimement désobéit .. avec les deux qu'il avait c'était bien différent, enfin surtout pour cette première année, il devait asseoir son autorité et les envoyer se coucher sans dessert pendant que lui terminait tout, seul, avec du thé trop infusé et un livre.

Puis pendant que les enfants dormaient paisiblement dans leur chambre, Camus allait dans la sienne. Se couchait et récupérait l'immense mèche blonde de plus de trente centimètres sous son oreiller. Il l'entortillait autour de ses doigts, comme il avait toujours fait et pensait à Milo. Finalement il était parti du sanctuaire en oubliant plein de choses, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, un peu trop accaparé par Marek qui lui disait combien il était fier de lui. Il n'avait pas prit d'adresse et en même temps se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas écrire au Sanctuaire simplement... mais il ne savait pas s'il y avait des noms de rues, un nom de ville spécifique, le sanctuaire étant secret... Alors dans le doute, il s'abstint. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'endormir, l'esprit plein d'un bleu aigue-marine...

Pour Milo la vie était bien moins douce. Chaque jour se ressemblait et il s'ennuyait à mourir dans son temple, enfermé seul. Personne sur le sanctuaire de ne devait sortir, le Grand Pope avait été clair sur ce point. Et Milo n'avait vu personne depuis des jours. Il était simplement rationné environ toutes les deux semaines en nourriture de base, de quoi tenir longtemps, mais rien pour se faire vraiment plaisir. La solitude était pesante et il aurait aimer pouvoir parler à n'importe qui, même à un animal... C'aurait été toujours mieux que cette cage qui l'enfermait, faite de pierres blanches, … son temple était composé de deux parties : une publique où quiconque tentait de passer se verrait tué sans sommation et une privée ou il avait juste de quoi vivre. La partie publique du temple était bien trop grande et inutile, il se disait qu'un combat au milieu des piliers était même une idée idiote, il aurait fait s'écrouler les pierres sans trop forcer... Et puis de là à ce que quelqu'un arrive jusqu'ici, ne serait-ce que pour avoir un peu d'animation, ce n'était pas gagné. Il y avait tant d'autres maisons zodiacale à passer avant la sienne que c'est sûrement Mü (s'il était seulement là) ou Aldébaran qui aurait de quoi s'amuser. C'est comme ça qu'avait fini par considérer Milo le combat, de l'amusement. Risquer sa vie était toujours plus palpitant que de méditer, d'attendre, et s'entraîner seul, dans l'écho pesant de son temple. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Même ses dures années d'entraînement lui semblait bien belles à coté de cette vie misérable. Pour certains d'entre eux cette vie devait peut-être convenir, pour un Shaka de La Vierge par exemple, mais pas lui.

La seule chose que faisait Milo, c'était tourner comme un lion en cage toute la journée, s'allonger au soleil, et jouer avec l'immense mèche de cheveux rouge qu'il gardait précieusement. Et c'était ça, son espoir, son envie de rester en vie chaque jour. Attendre pour le revoir. Ce chevalier à la crinière flamboyante et au regard de braise... Il se faisait honte tout seul à penser ça, Camus Chevalier du Verseau était un être glacial, rigide en apparence. La couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses yeux ni changeait rien, enfin c'est ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre parce que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait vu ce soir là, sur les marches du palais du Grand Pope. Camus le feu au joue, le sourire discret trop retenu.. Il devait être renversant dans un éclat de rire. Rien que de l'imaginer, Milo en avait le cœur qui chavirait et finissait par se relever pour aller s'aérer la tête et tenter de rester sur des idées bien plus terre à terre.

Comme protéger Athéna. Cette Déesse dont il n'avait même jamais vu le visage ou senti le cosmos, cette absente qu'il devait chérir malgré cela. Seul le Grand Pope pouvait la voir et les communiquer des informations à propos d'elle.

Heureusement pour Milo cette vie d'ermite ne dura que 5 mois (qui pourtant lui avaient semblé long comme cinq années) et il fut envoyé en mission totalement secrète de l'autre coté du monde en Amérique latine. Rien que le voyage en bateau avait prit quasiment un mois. Il aurait préféré prendre un avion, ç'aurait été plus rapide, mais visiblement le sanctuaire ne se donnait pas cette peine pour ses chevaliers. Pendant ce temps, au moins il put apprendre un peu la langue avec des voyageurs, ça lui faisait de la compagnie, et c'était toujours mieux que de croupir dans son temple vide.

Sur place, il dut tuer plus encore que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il recevait toutes les informations via le Grand Pope qui communiquait avec lui par cosmos interposé. Pas de téléphone, pas de lettres, il ne fallait aucune trace des chevaliers d'Or, de leur actions, du Sanctuaire, d'Athéna. Le plus grand secret.

Milo exterminait les renégats qui avait tentés de s'organiser ici, une petite ville dans la ville, rendant sa mission assez compliquée pour une première. Une de ses pensées avait été immédiatement pour Camus... il avait mal au cœur d'imaginer que son ami avait vu venir ici pour espionner, vu le danger que ça représentait. Pas qu'il doutait de la force de Camus, au contraire, il avait l'air comme le calme avant la tempête, mais l'idée pure de pouvoir le mettre en danger ou le perdre était inexplicablement douloureuse. Après tout, il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'il soit venu ici, jamais il n'avait rencontré Camus ou communiqué avec lui à propos cette mission, alors que le Grand pope avait bien mentionné qu'ils seraient amenés à travailler à deux parfois. Alors peut-être que cet endroit n'avait pas eu besoin d'espion.

Vers la fin de son éradication, Milo fut blessé assez sérieusement, assez pour devoir se cacher jusque sur un toit pour se reposer sans trop se méfier. Il pouvait voir ses attaquants arriver de loin et en même temps se protéger des regards, son armure d'or n'étant pas de l'effet le plus discret possible. Ces idiots avaient bien pensés les choses, venir se cacher directement dans une ville en croyant que ça les protégerait. Milo en rit tout seul, mais ses cotes étaient douloureuses et il fini par tousser et cracher du sang. Il n'était peut-être pas en si bonne posture que ça après tout... Commençant légèrement à céder à la panique, il sorti par réflexe sa mèche savamment nouée et cachée comme toujours dans son gant. Il en avait bien besoin de son porte bonheur maintenant.

« Camus... »

Et rien qu'à murmurer ce prénom si cher, un petit miracle se produit. A moins que cela fusse le produit d'une hallucination due à la douleur, mais dans le creux de sa main tomba un flocon de neige... Ici, en plein milieu de la chaleur moite et tropicale du Brésil... Le flocon resta longuement posé sur la mèche de cheveux dans sa paume, parfaitement ouvragé, cet art de la nature ressemblait à un minuscule diamant. Avant de fondre et à peine humecter les mèches rouges. Milo senti un bouffée de force le reprendre et alla terminer sa mission, demandant la capitulation ou la mort.

Et c'est, malgré tout, traînant la jambe qu'il pu repartir, pour prendre le bateau et rentrer en Grèce. Le voyage lui ayant servit de convalescence forcée.

Il ne sut pas qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, Camus avait été prit d'un malaise. Manquant de souffle, un goût de sang la bouche comme jamais il n'avait connu, sans pour autant saigner. Le verseau avait du laisser ses élèves quelques minutes pour aller s'asseoir dans la neige, plonger sa main dans sa poche pour effectuer ce geste si rassurant qu'il avait toujours fait.

« Milo.. »

Toute son âme lui avait crié d'un seul coup au danger et il du s'entourer de son cosmos glacé pour se rassurer. Ou était Milo à ce moment ? Que pouvait-il faire pour que d'un seul coup son âme toute entière en soit ainsi affectée ?

Silencieusement, Camus pria Athéna de protéger Milo, où qu'il soit et de lui ramener au plus vite...

Quelques mois plus tard, une même sensation le reprit mais qui fut enrayée par une vague de chaleur douce. Elle n'était pas désagréable, ce n'était pas cette chaleur qu'il fuyait. Non. Elle était bien plus... humaine. Camus se leva et posa son livre pour monter dans sa chambre. A la lumière de bougies il prit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire, bousculant tous les principes et les a priori qu'il avait pu avoir.

_« Le 23 Octobre, Sibérie orientale, _

_Milo, ... »_

* * *

_Fin partie III. _


	5. Partie IV

coucou !

Allez pour que le dimanche soir soi t moins triste et difficile à supporter, une partie pour vous.

Bonne lecture et encore et toujours merci pour les reviews, c'est un vrai bonheur de vous lire et d'être félicité pour cette histoire qui m'a fait tant de bien.

Petite note: les (...) dans les lettres veulent dire que je n'écris pas tout ce quelle contient, comme dans une citation qu'on raccourcis quoi. voilà c'était pour pas vous perdre.

* * *

**Partie IV :**

_fifteen letters a year._

Milo du Scorpion, dans son paquetage bi-mensuel découvrit comme toujours quelques fruits, des légumes, des conserves de base, un mot du Sanctuaire et du Grand Pope et une enveloppe cachetée. Milo prit le paquet et l'amena dans la partie privée de son temple pour tout ranger. Il s'assit sur la table et prit l'enveloppe sans trop d'intérêt, sûrement une nouvelle mission. Cependant, son cœur eu un sursaut quand il vit les nombreux timbres et l'origine de la lettre. En vérité il ne savait pas exactement d'où cela venait, mais l'écriture cyrillique en disait long. De son ongle allongé il découpa délicatement l'enveloppe et en sorti plusieurs pages noircie. Directement il regarda la dernière page et y vit le nom de Camus. Il se mit à sourire comme un fou et remercier Athéna un millions de fois pour la lettre.

L'adresse sur l'enveloppe le fit sourire et se dit que Camus avait tenté un quite ou double. L'inscription était approximative, à l'attention de Milo du Scorpion au Sanctuaire, avec une adresse qui semblait avoir été piochée sur une carte de Grèce.

Avant de lire, Milo alla s'installer sur son lit (seul endroit à peu près confortable pour une bonne lecture) et vérifia que Camus lui avait bien donné une adresse pour le retour. Heureusement, c'était le cas, une adresse bien précise. Enfin, il commença la lecture, le cœur léger.

* * *

_« 23 octobre, Sibérie Orientale :_

_Milo,_

_ Il est très tard à l'heure ou je t'écris et je ne sais pas pourquoi je commence maintenant et aujourd'hui. Ça fait tellement d'année que j'aurais pu tenter de le faire, mais je n'avais pas d'adresse et puis ces derniers temps je me demandais si ma lettre arriverait bien au Sanctuaire. Cet endroit est censé être secret alors est-ce que le courrier arrivera ? Je ne sais même pas à l'heure ou je t'écris et j'espère que oui... _

_Bon nous y voilà, j'ai eu envie de t'écrire pour une raison assez idiote, dont j'ai un peu honte de te parler mais après tout, ce n'est pas grave, même si ça ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi expansif. Il y a trop d'années à rattraper et l'enjeu est, j'ai le sentiment, trop important. Tout à l'heure j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais près de moi. Pas physiquement mais ton cosmos. Je n'ai que très peu de fois eu l'occasion de le ressentir, juste quand on était il y a un an et demi au palais du Grand Pope, mais ça m'a marqué. Tu es tellement l'inverse de moi que je suis capable de le reconnaître entre mille. Ce que je me demandais c'est surtout pourquoi je te sentais auprès de moi ? La seconde d'après, la question m'a semblé idiote, parce que moi je le fait. Toujours. Je pense à toi, je cherche ton cosmos, je me projette vers toi... Des fois je te trouve ça me rassure. Parfois tu es si loin, tu n'es pas au Sanctuaire. Alors je sais que tu es en mission. Il y a quelques mois j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais en danger, comme une intuition, c'était affreux, je me suis mis à étouffer et j'ai du tout arrêter, .. Peut-être que je suis trop fixé sur toi. Mais j'ai un peu la sensation quand on s'est revu au Sanctuaire que c'était réciproque... Si j'ai tord, je dois être actuellement en train de me ridiculiser, mais tant pis, j'en ai marre d'avoir l'impression de passer à coté de quelque chose d'extraordinairement important. Je sais qu'on a vécu tous les deux pendant 5 ans sans se soucier des autres, Marek m'a raconté des choses sur nous deux, des souvenirs que je n'ai pas. Par exemple que lors d'une partie de cache cache avec tous les autres enfants, on s'était tellement bien cachés dans un tronc d'arbre qu'on a créé la panique sur le Sanctuaire alors qu'on était tous les deux endormi.. ou encore que quand je suis arrivé bébé, je pleurais sans m'arrêter et que quand on m'a posé à coté de toi j'ai arrêté... Tu es ma famille Milo, en quelque sorte, tu es la première personne à laquelle je me suis attachée, et toi aussi, nous les orphelins qui n'avons aucune idée de qui sont nos parents. On s'est attachés l'un à l'autre pour compenser notre absence de famille. Milo, quand je suis arrivée en Sibérie, Marek m'a dit que je pleurais dans mon sommeil, que je faisais des cauchemars...Je crois que j'étais plus attaché à toi que ce que je pouvais le penser. _

_Et ce lien entre nous ne cesse de grandir avec le temps. Tellement de choses pourraient être dues au hasard, mais non, je n'y crois pas... Il y avait combien de chance pour qu'un enfant normal s'attache à une mèche de cheveux d'un autre enfant dont il n'avait pour souvenir qu'un dessin dans sa chambre au point de la garder tous les jours sur lui et ne pas pouvoir s'endormir sans ? J'ai été dépendant à ce que tu représentait dans ma tête pendant toute mon enfance, toi mon ami imaginaire pourtant bien réel..._

_Et depuis ces derniers mois, tout s'intensifie, .. Alors j'ai envie de te parler de tellement de choses et avant tout apprendre à te connaître. La personne que tu es aujourd'hui et pas juste l'idée que je me fait de toi, les souvenirs flous... Ce que tu fais, ce que tu aimes, comment se sont passées tes années d'entraînement, comment les choses se passent au Sanctuaire ? Ne m'en veut pas mais je n'ai pas envie de trop en raconter parce que si tu ne réponds pas car tu ne partage pas la même impression que moi, j'aurais honte de te revoir si nous étions amenés à travailler tous les deux. Déjà que les aveux que j'ai eu plus haut me mettent mal à l'aise, je n'imaginerais pas te faire rentrer à ce point dans mon intimité. _

_Voilà, j'en ai terminé. Maintenant j'attends ta possible réponse... _

_Bien à toi, _

_Camus du Verseau. »_

Milo laissa tomber les feuilles sur le coté et sur retourna sur le dos sur son lit. Un sourire absolument béat sur le visage. Camus ressentait aussi tout ça, il n'était pas devenu complètement cinglé à cause de l'enfermement. D'un seul coup, il reprit les feuilles et entreprit une seconde lecture. Toujours ce sourire immense jusqu'aux oreilles. Les mots étaient décousu, les idées se bousculaient, il sentait vraiment le coté spontané de la lettre de Camus. Et c'était peut-être ce qui le touchait le plus dans le fond.

Entre deux feuilles il trouva un cheveu rouge ce qui l'acheva sur place. C'était trop beau pour le croire, mais là c'était une preuve. C'était bien Lui.

Sautant de son lit, il se rua sur son bureau et sorti des feuilles et sa plus belle plume et commença à écrire.

* * *

_« 19 Décembre, Le Sanctuaire. _

_Camus. _

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon de bien commencer ma lettre pour lui donner l'effet que la tienne a eu sur moi. Je ne saurais rien ajouter de plus que tout ce que tu as dit, je ne pourrais que redire la même chose que toi. Je suis d'ailleurs affolement étonné de voir que nos pensées sont tout autant les même. Je veux, je veux aussi apprendre à te connaître, parce que comme tu l'as dit, il y a quelque chose à coté duquel nous sommes passés ces derniers temps. Et je meurs d'envie de te connaître. J'ai envie de me frapper quand je repense à quand nous nous sommes vu au Sanctuaire, je n'osais pas dire un seul mot, je ne savais pas par ou commencer, tu me faisais peur, j'étais terrorisé par toute cette ambiance et toi qui n'étais pas un rêve. _

_Je veux revenir sur quelque chose que tu as écrit et qui m'a beaucoup étonné. Tu as dit qu'il y a quelques mois tu t'étais senti mal d'un coup alors que tu me sentais en danger, dans une mission. Et moi pendant une mission au Brésil j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais près de moi, j'ai été attaqué et assez gravement blessé, j'avais des cotes cassées et je crachais du sang, j'avais du mal à respirer, et d'un coup j'ai vu tomber sur moi un flocon de neige qui n'a pas fondu immédiatement, et je t'ai senti près de moi. Est-ce que c'était vraiment toi ? A ce moment ? Mais un flocon de neige au brésil, c'est tout simplement impossible._

_Écris-moi, raconte moi tout ce que tu vis là bas. Ne te sens pas idiot, ou alors nous le sommes à deux, et c'est plutôt rassurant. Je suis dans la solitude chaque jour et tu l'as dit, malgré tout, tu es ma seule famille, mon ami imaginaire, .. et savoir qu'on compte pour quelqu'un c'est important quand on vit dans cette ambiance. Vivre au Sanctuaire c'est une plaie, je t'assurer, je ne peux voir personne, je passe des semaines entières sans parler à qui que se soit. Alors ton arrivée tiens du miracle, si j'ai le droit de recevoir du courrier et de t'écrire je ne me gênerais pas et pourrais bien te harceler, fait attention à ta boite aux lettres ! Ça y est je commence à raconter n'importe quoi et j'écris sans même réfléchir. Met ça sur le compte de mon enfermement. _

_Raconte moi. Parle. J'ai trop attendu. _

_Milo du Scorpion. »_

Quand Camus eu terminé la lettre il resta longuement sans bouger, assis devant la cheminée, regardant danser les flammes dans l'âtre. Rien de tout ça n'était le fruit de son imagination et Milo était aussi enthousiaste que lui. Il avait la même impression et les mêmes idées. Pourtant une seconde il eu presque peur. Éprouver de l'attachement était dangereux en étant chevalier et surtout à propos d'un autre chevalier. Tout deux avaient tant de chances de se faire tuer, de se mettre en danger de part leur manque d'attention. Il prônait le fait de n'avoir aucun attachement à ses élèves, mais lui était un bien piètre exemple. Mais pour le moment les choses étaient tout à fait gérable, cependant, il avait la sensation que ça pourrait lui échapper très facilement.

Sans attendre plus longtemps il se leva pour aller à son bureau et entreprendre de laisser Milo le connaître bien mieux.

* * *

_« Le 29 Avril, Sibérie Orientale. _

_Milo..._

_tu m'agace, ta dernière lettre m'a forcé à arrêter tout ce que j'étais en train de faire pour aller lire... Et je veille encore une fois pour te répondre. Hyoga et Isaak dorment dans leur chambre depuis une heure et moi je m'ennuie. J'aimerais venir avec toi dans une mission un jour, histoire de changer d'air, de ne plus voir que les étendues blanches de Sibérie. Le voyage au Sanctuaire ça m'avait déjà tellement perdu, alors aller encore ailleurs.. Je n'imagine pas encore. C'est étonnant d'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas eu de mission d'espionnage, je pense qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre au sanctuaire qui espionne pour le compte du grand Pope. D'ailleurs que sait-on sur cet homme, je ne sais pas toi et quelle est l'impression au Sanctuaire, mais je trouve vraiment tout ça très étrange ces histoires autour de lui et qu'on ne sache pas qui il est. Tant qu'il sert Athéna, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients, mais ça me gêne tout de même. _

_Bref, je m'écarte du sujet. Fait bien attention là bas, je serais avec toi par la pensée... Continue à m'écrire surtout, enfin, si tu trouves du temps bien sur. _

_(…)_

_Fait bien attention.._

_Camus. »_

* * *

_« Le 14 Mai, Odesa. _

_Camus..._

_Je ne sais pas si tu m'as écris, je n'ai rien reçu avant mon départ. Le courrier met vraiment trop longtemps a arriver. Mais je te sens si souvent auprès de moi. Ca me manque de ne pas te lire. _

_(...)_

_Je pense à toi..._

_Milo. »_

* * *

_« Le 15 mai, Odesa. _

_Camus, _

_Je dois partir d'Odesa, je vais en Russie. Savoir que je me rapproche de toi sans pouvoir te voir me serre le cœur. Je me console en me disant que la Sibérie est bien loin encore de moi._

_(...)_

_Milo. »_

* * *

_« Le 16 Mai, Mykolaiv._

_Le voyage ne va pas en terminer je le sens. Je dois être discret alors je prend le train. Si tu voyais les paysages que je traverse, c'est beau, j'aimerais que tu puisses partir un jour en mission avec moi pour que tu voyage aussi, te sortir de ton trou polaire._

_(…)_

_Milo le voyageur. »_

A la fin du mois de Mai, Camus se mit à recevoir une lettre par jour. Une lettre complète, retraçant le voyage de Milo dans l'Europe. Ses histoires, les renégats, le danger, l'ennui, les trajets en train, puis à pieds... Chaque jour pendant un mois il allait à la poste du village pourtant à plusieurs kilomètres pour voir s'il avait du courrier. Il ne répondait pas. Il attendait ce moment où Milo lui annoncerait son retour au Sanctuaire. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas les déplacements de son ami. Il ne pouvait plus répondre. Et puis finalement si, c'est ce qu'il se dit sur le chemin du retour. Il répondrait, mais n'enverrais pas les lettres tant pis. Il les expédierait uniquement quand il aurait la certitude du retour de Milo en Grèce.

Milo avait annoncé son retour plusieurs jours avant son arrivée réelle. Quand il foula les marches de son temple, un colis de nourriture attendait, comme toujours. Et un tas de lettres, une pour chaque jour. Des mots de Camus. Plein. Comme il n'en avait jamais eu. Souriant comme un fou, il se dit que finalement ils devaient être ridicules à s'écrire autant … Mais il s'en fichait bien. Il n'y avait que Camus.

* * *

_« 20 Juillet, Sibérie. _

_Très cher Milo._

_Le soleil ne se couche plus ici, je ne vois plus mes élèves progresser, je m'ennuie, je n'ai plus envie de lire, tu es loin. Je pense écrire au Sanctuaire pour revenir, pour qu'on me trouve une mission. Il y a tellement de choses négatives autour de moi que je me demande encore comme j'arrive à trouver une raison de me lever le matin. Les lettres sont si lentes à arriver. J'ai la désagréable et ironique impression de me transformer en bloc de glace tant je ne ressens plus rien. Soustrait moi à l'ennui par pitié..._

_C. »_

* * *

_« 18 Aout, Sanctuaire._

_Mon cher Camus._

_Je ne sais plus quoi répondre à ton appel à l'aide, je voudrais tant faire pour toi mais je suis dans l'incapacité de partir et te rejoindre. Le grand Pope est entré dans une méditation et l'on dit qu'il peut y rester cent jours. Si j'avais pu, je serais allé le voir pour demander.. demander quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas, te faire revenir, m'autoriser à partir. Je prend toutes les solutions._

_Tu ne peux pas devenir un être qui ne ressent rien Camus, je le sais, parce que avec moi tu n'es pas comme ça, je sens tout ce que tu veux me dire et je le sens quand ton cosmos est près de moi. Je sais que tu n'as pas un tempérament mélancolique, je sais juste ce .. ce vide. Je ne le connais que trop bien. Courage. Nous nous verrons bientôt. _

_(…)_

_Je t'envoie un ami qui pourra prendre soin de toi. »_

En bas de la page était dessiné une petite pomme pour signature.

Camus releva la tête et vit dans la boite ou il avait trouvé la lettre une peluche. Blanche, un ours en éponge. Il regarda quelques secondes l'animal et eu un petit sourire. C'était le sien. C'avait été le siens. Il se dit une seconde qu'ils étaient bien immatures d'un coté, et que ça ne ressemblait pas à l'attitude d'un chevalier... Mais leur conception de la vie et des relations humaines étaient si biaisées que de toute manière cela aurait pu être normal.

Sans se voit faire, il porta la peluche à son nez et ferma les yeux. Son cœur se fit douloureux. Cette odeur... c'était celle de Milo. Pour la première fois il la sentait. Et c'était la plus apaisante qui soit.

* * *

_« 25 Septembre, Sibérie. _

_Milo..._

_Je l'avais oublié. Il y a ton odeur dessus. Et maintenant le manque se fait plus amer encore. _

_Reviens moi..._

_C. »_

Milo froissa la lettre dans sa main, les yeux rougit et un arrière goût de douleur dans la gorge. Il n'y avait rien de plus sur la lettre. Mais dans son colis à lui, il y avait une couverture bleue. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait de l'histoire des doudou échangé qu'Aétios lui avait raconté. Pour lui, la couverture en soi n'avait pas de valeur. Mais son odeur si.

Cette fois il versa quelques larmes, en colère contre lui même. Et se voyant bien trop submergé. C'était impossible. Pas avec ce genre de relation. Il ne pouvait pas tant adorer quelqu'un sans conséquences. Pourtant l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux et au cœur.

Autour de lui, des flocons de neige c'était mit à tomber.

C'est dans cet état qu'il prit son tas de feuille et commença à écrire.

* * *

_« 9 Novembre. Sanctuaire. _

_Je t'aime. _

_Milo.»_

Camus fixa la feuille de papier. Toute blanche qu'elle était. Et ces mots, écrit droit au milieu. Entourés de vide. Sa poitrine semblait écrasée d'une douleur brûlante.

Immédiatement il prit la seconde lettre qui lui était adressée. Les deux avaient été envoyée à un jour d'intervalle, mais arrivée en même temps jusqu'à son village de Sibérie.

_« 10 Novembre, Sanctuaire. _

_Camus. _

_Ma lettre d'hier est déjà partie, mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais te laisser avec simplement ces deux mots sur une feuille sans explication. _

_Tu l'as dit toi même, nous sommes passés à coté de quelques d'incroyablement important et je sais que c'est ça. Je t'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu es la première chose à laquelle je pense en me réveillant, et la dernière le soir en me couchant. On dirait les mots d'un roman d'amour ou d'un poème mais jamais ces écrits et ces sentiments ne m'avaient paru si vrais et universels. S'ils sont si utilisés c'est qu'ils sont vrais pour nous tous. Et je ne pourrais que te les dire en boucle tant je ressens le besoin que ça sorte. Depuis presque un an nos lettres sont tout ce qui compte pour moi, je te sens avec moi à chaque instant et malgré cela ton absence me pèse et c'est affreux. Je me rend compte que malgré ça, je ne connais qu'une image que je me fait de toi, on n'a presque jamais parlé en face à face, je ne connais pas tes réactions et dire que j'aime une personne dont je ne connais même pas la voix c'est assez troublant. Alors peut-être aurais-je du attendre avant de m'avancer et de me dire amoureux de ce que tu représente pour moi. Je me souviens parfaitement de ton visage, mais nous avons du encore changer depuis la dernière fois … et en même temps je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je serais muet face à toi, ton regard si froid et dur, que tu es vraiment beau, que tes gestes me laissent au bord du malaise cardiaque. Tout me plaît chez toi, jusqu'à ton cosmos glacé qui fait tomber la neige dans mon temple ! J'aurais peut-être du m'abstenir de cet aveu si précipité et attendre de te voir en chaire et en os pour être sur que ça passe vraiment entre nous... Et puis en plus je parle comme si les choses étaient réciproques, alors que j'en sais rien, me dire que tu pourrais me considérer comme un ami, je n'arrive qu'à peine à le concevoir, sûrement pour me protéger, parce que... non, je ne peux pas dire des choses pareilles par lettres. Je m'imagine peut-être beaucoup de choses, et j'ai sûrement aussi une représentation de l'amour très idiote et immature... Je ne sais pas encore quoi en penser. Je vais donc attendre une réponse de ta part avant d'imaginer quoique se soit, de positif ou négatif. _

_Fait bien attention à toi, _

_Milo. »_

Camus replia la lettre et la rangea avec les autres dans un tiroir de son bureau. Et contrairement à ses habitudes il ne prit pas de papier pour répondre mais se leva pour aller se coucher. Les yeux fixés contre le mur il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il se retint autant qu'il put pour ne pas prendre la mèche de cheveux sous son oreiller, ou encore la peluche cachée dans sa table de chevet. Il ne put pas répondre. Ni ce soir là, ni celui d'après. Ni pendant toute la semaine.

Un mois.

* * *

Milo avait calculé que c'était dans ces jours qu'il devait recevoir la réponse de Camus, plus ou moins un mois après qu'il l'ai reçu. Et chaque jour il regardait si quelque chose l'attendait devant son temple. Mais non. Jour après jour, il n'y avait rien. Dans son colis de nourriture, rien non plus. Une sensation de douleur commençait à monter, pour gagner en intensité à chaque matin. Il commençait à développer un toc qui consistait à faire l'aller retour jusque sur les marches de son temple pour voir si le courrier ne c'était pas envolé ou n'avait pas été distribué plus tard que prévu. Mais non, rien du tout. Et il désespérait, s'enfonçant encore plus dans le silence et la solitude.

Ce qui termina de le mettre fut l'absence totale de présence du cosmos de Camus auprès de lui. Jamais cela ne s'était produit depuis des années, il avait comprit qu'il avait toujours ressenti cette sensation depuis son enfance. Et aujourd'hui elle était absente, et c'était comme si tout son monde c'était écroulé. Camus avait disparu. N'avait pas répondu.

Il avait deux hypothèses en tête et les deux étaient des plus funestes. Soit Camus ne répondait pas car il ne partageaient pas ses sentiments, simplement. Soit... soit, il lui était arrivé quelque chose. L'amoureux blessé se terra dans son temple. Ne sortant plus, marchant plus, se laissant dépérir. Ou était le but de tout ça s'il n'avait personne près de lui. Se battre pour une déesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu ? Obéir à un psychopathe qui recrutait des orphelins pour les entraîner à mort et les faire se battre, puis les enfermer dans des temples avec interdictions de bouger ? S'il n'avait plus Camus, il n'avait plus de raison de se réveiller le matin. La vie avait perdu toute sa beauté.

« Camus... »

A l'autre bout du monde, jour après jour, Camus du Verseau sentait le cosmos de Milo s'affaiblir. Tout doucement. Mais sûrement. Il perdait en flamboyant.

« Milo... »

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'est qu'il avait prit peur. De la réalité des choses, de leur aspect concret et des mots passionnés de Milo. Et pourtant, dans son silence involontaire, il était en train de lui faire du mal. De leur faire du mal. Car lui aussi se sentait décroître peu à peu, perdre en tout. En joie, en envie de sourire, en passion, en autorité, en sommeil, en appétit, en patience... Camus avait comprit avec les jours qui avaient suivit la réception de la lettre que lui aussi ressentait bien tout ça pour Milo. De l'amour. Idéal et purement platonique. Mais il était là, comme le sel dans la nourriture, on avait retiré son sel de sa vie et plus rien n'avait de goût. Mais ce silence il n'arrivait pas à le briser, trop effrayé, trop paralysé par les conséquences que ça aurait sur eux.

Mais après un mois, l'envie le submergea et il ne put que s'épancher sur le papier, retrouvant avec plaisir le bruit du crissement de la plume sur les fibres.

_« 3 Janvier. Sibérie. _

_Milo. Mon très cher Milo..._

_Pardonne moi. Pour le temps. Pour l'absence. Mais je reviens. Je te reviens. _

_Je t'aime. _

_C. »_

Cependant un évènement inattendu surpris Camus. Le lendemain quand il alla envoyer sa lettre, il avait reçu une missive cachetée du Sanctuaire. Mais pas avec l'écriture de Milo. C'était une invitation, le Grand Pope réunissait ses chevaliers d'Or pour une réunion au Sanctuaire. Le 20 Janvier.

Camus serait de retour en Grèce avant que la lettre n'arrive. Une bouffée de peur panique l'envahi. Doublement. Il allait revoir Milo. Il allait revoir Milo qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Sans qu'ils sachent que tout deux cette réciprocité. Sur le pallier de la poste il retourna immédiatement à l'intérieur et reprit la lettre qu'il venait de poster.

* * *

_Fin partie IV._


	6. Partie V

Bonjour bonjour ! C'est dimanche c'est l'heure de poster la suite !

Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les commentaires et follow, je suis très flattée. Et donc je voulais vous dire que cette histoire est désormais terminée, donc vous aurez une fin, pour ceux qui auraient des hésitations à lire, allez y ^^

Une nouvelle fic est commencée et en écriture, ouais je suis super productive! Et si au cas vous avez du temps à perdre, je m'auto fait de la pub et vous pouvez allez lire mon Rhad/Kanon :p

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre parce qu'il ya enfin des retrouvailles !

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Partie V.**

_Sixteen month without you._

Camus était en avance. D'une heure exactement.

Il venait de monter les marches du Sanctuaire, lentement, et pourtant il avait toujours autant d'avance. La fraîcheur de l'air de Fevrier était toute relative pour lui, il était bien à son aise en tee-shirt noir sans manches et pantalon blanc. L'urne de son armure sur le dos et son sac sur une épaule, il n'avait que senti les cosmos de ses collègues chevaliers sur le chemin, tous se préparant à la réception, personne n'était venu le voir. Pour une bonne raison c'est que lui, mourrait de peur, son cosmos bien caché.

Et maintenant il était enfin arrivé à destination. Là, devant le Temple du Scorpion. Il déposa son armure dans un coin, tout comme son sac de voyage. Et s'avança à l'intérieur. La partie publique était immense, et surtout très vide. Il comprit rapidement la solitude extrême de son ami sans trop se forcer...

Ses pas résonnaient doucement. Et pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était son cœur qu'on entendait retentir contre les murs.

« Qui pénètre dans le Temple du Scorpion ? », s'exclama une voix venant de nul part.

Camus senti sa gorge se serrer. C'était _sa_ voix... Alors il su que c'était le moment, avant qu'il arrive, qu'il ne le voit. Camus posa un genou à terre et cessa de dissimuler son cosmos.

« Camus du Verseau... »

Milo entra dans la partie publique du temple en même temps et se figea sur place. Tout en lui sembla s'arrêter. Il cligna des yeux, garda la bouche ouverte, oublia de respirer, même son cœur sauta un battement. Camus du verseau, là devant lui à quelques pas. Agenouillé, la tête baissé. Son ami, son correspondant, l'amour qu'il voulait oublier... Avec ses cheveux rouges touchant le sol. Et son immense cosmos envahissant toute la pièce. Un cosmos troublé. Il ne réalisait pas du tout l'importance de ce qui était en train de se passer et ne cherchait pas à comprendre le pourquoi de la présence de Camus dans son temple.

Milo n'avait toujours pas bougé, il regardait Camus , le fixait. Après tant de silence, après cette absence qui l'avait détruit. Camus regardait fixement le sol, et ne bougeait plus sentant le regard lourd et brûlant de Milo sur lui, il attendait. Un mot. Un geste. Un ordre. Mais rien.

Il n'entendait que leur souffles détraqués par la peur. L'un de l'autre.

Puis Milo avança. Pieds nus, portant simplement un pantalon vert kaki. Il alla jusqu'à Camus, qui ne bougeait toujours pas d'un cil. Milo leva une main et voulu la poser sur la tête de Camus, mais voyant ses doigts trembler d'une façon inquiétante, il referma son poing et le laissa choir le long de son corps. Ce fut Camus qui, enfin, bougea et sorti simplement quelque chose de sa poche.

« J'ai une lettre pour toi. », dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

Milo regarda la chose qu'on lui tendait, puis attrapa le bout de papier. L'enveloppe portait son nom et son adresse, elle était cacheté comme toujours, les timbres collés, mais pas oblitérés. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il cru comprendre.. Non il fallait être sûr.

Dans des gestes totalement hachés, il déchira le papier et ouvrit le la lettre pliée. Il ne vit que deux choses.

La date. Et la réponse, écrite noire sur blanc.

Le papier lui tomba des mains et il refréna une envie de pleurer plus forte que jamais, submergé par une joie indicible.

Il retourna sa main, paume vers le haut et la tendit à Camus. Le chevalier du Verseau vit la main en face de lui et glissa ses doigts dedans après une très légère hésitation. Milo frissonna à ce contact et fit se relever Camus.

Ce dernier redressa la tête, et tout deux se fixèrent. Dans un moment totalement hors du temps.

Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était bien trop, c'était comme se découvrir, c'était un instant d'une intensité qui n'avait besoin de mots. Une réelle première fois.

Milo senti sa bouche s'assécher. Camus était plus beau encore que dans ses souvenirs. Et aussi beaucoup plus dur. Ses yeux pourpres était si froid mais pourtant si profond. Et encore une fois, il fixa les cils si hors du commun : tout était rouge chez Camus, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses sourcils, ses cils, les taches de rousseur sur son nez et ses joues, même ses ongles avaient prit cette teinte inquiétante. Pourtant cela n'inquiétait nullement Milo qui trouvait cela fascinant. Camus était juste beau à en crever. Comment avait-il pu douter une seconde qu'il pourrait avoir trop changé pour ne plus lui plaire ?

Dans un geste totalement spontané, Milo glissa le bout de ses doigts sur l'épaule de Camus, celles-ci étaient également constellées de taches de son et il avait eu l'irrépressible envie de toucher. Sous la pulpe de ses doigts il sentit la peau de Camus se tendre, et les frissons se créer. Il était si froid...

En lui, Camus senti comme un flot de sensations inconnues, Milo le retournait totalement. Il n'avait absolument pas conscience de ce à quoi il ressemblait son ami. Une véritable statue grec, avec des boucles qui tombaient bien plus bas que ses fesses, s'égarant sur son torse nu musclé. Milo qui le regardait de ses yeux myosotis si fixement, qui le déshabillait du regard, qui semblait lire jusque dans son âme. Milo réveillait en lui tout ce qu'il avait tenté de refouler depuis des années, ce qu'il était sous son masque de glace. Et lui faisait exploser ça d'un geste de la main, sur son bras. Camus en fut si perturbé qu'il déploya beaucoup de cosmos glacé pour rien, et il faisait maintenant vraiment très froid. Il en eu conscience quand Milo eu un frisson et que de la buée sortie de sa bouche.

« Pardon. C'est ma faute., s'exclama Camus rougissant, se calmant sur la température.

- C'est pas grave, Tant que tu gèle pas tout le temple., rit nerveusement Milo, le trouvant adorable, les joues empourprées.

- Non, quand même pas.. enfin, tu as du givre dans les cheveux. »

Camus tendit la main pour lui montrer les mèches légèrement glacée. Mais il fut arrêté net quand d'un seul coup Milo le prit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans cou. Camus aurait pu en tomber car ses jambes avaient cessés de fonctionner pendant quelques minuscules secondes. Il se retrouvait dans les bras de Milo, une main posée sur son torse nu et l'autre pendante dans le vide, cependant ça ne dura que quelques instants car il s'accrocha à lui, ses doigts s'entremêlant aux cheveux ondulés de Milo. Il ferma les yeux très fort et respira l'odeur de son ami, bien réel, à son cou, lui faisant tourner la tête. Le serrer contre lui pour se convaincre qu'il était bien réel.

Milo retenait Camus tout contre lui, peut importait bien que son corps soit plus froid que la moyenne, que ce moment soit compté en temps. C'était exceptionnellement unique et cela devant continuer. Milo sorti sa tête du cou de Camus, les yeux entrouvert il resta face à lui, le gardant toujours dans ses bras. Il senti le souffle doux de Camus sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit réaliser à quel point ils étaient proches, et qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher d'à peine quelques centimètres pour l'embrasser. Dans ses bras, il sentait Camus trembler et tenir à peine debout, ce qui le perturba, mais dans un sens positif : il n'y avait pas que lui se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Camus ressentait, lui aussi, tout ça pour lui et c'était comme un miracle après les deux mois qu'il avait vécu. De se sentir vivre et ressentir à ce point.

« Milo... »

Camus murmura à peine son nom, et ce fut lui qui se redressa très légèrement pour apposer ses lèvres aux siennes. Milo ferma les yeux et eu l'impression que l'intérieur de son torse allait se se déchirer ou quelque chose comme ça ... Était-ce d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de son amoureux, ou bien de ce baiser pudique ? Il ne savait pas, et s'en foutait. Camus était dans ses bras, et il pouvait l'embrasser. Parce que Camus le voulait, lui aussi. Goûter son souffle sucré et doux, et ça c'était important. Vrai, important, réel... Tout était pourtant à peine croyable. Milo approfondit légèrement le baiser, faisant glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes, et il déplaça une main pour aller la poser contre la joue de Camus, puis aller enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux rouges. A nouveau, il cru défaillir quand un doux gémissement sorti de la bouche de son amoureux. Mais Camus n'avait pu le retenir sentant des frissons le prendre partout, là où Milo avait retiré sa main, se faisant caressant, puis en glissant ses doigts sur son crane, lui arrachant un léger sursaut de plaisir.

« Je ne vais jamais pouvoir te laisser repartir..., murmura Milo, au bord du rêve.

- Chut... Ne parle pas de ça. Il nous reste un peu de temps avant la réunion. Et je suis là, ne pense pas à mon départ.

- Ils n'avaient pas bougé et encore une fois Camus en avait la gorge serrée quand il vit les yeux un peu plus foncés de plaisir de Milo.

- Oui tu as raison. Oh par Athéna ! Tu es là. T'es là ! », s'exclama t-il, souriant comme un fou.

Et d'un coup Milo le lâcha pour l'attraper et le soulever, les mains sous ses fesses, Camus ne put s'empêcher de rire avec lui. De rire parce qu'un sentiment de bonheur pur l'avait prit, il n'y avait pas de moquerie ou de mauvais sentiment. Camus était tout simplement heureux à en crever. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Milo, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il le soulevait comme un rien. A vrai ce n'était pas étonnant, Milo était bien plus fort que lui et Milo trouvait que Camus était étonnement léger.

Il l'emporta avec lui dans la partie privée du temple. Le gardant toujours dans ses bras, au cas où il s'échapperait, comme un rêve trop fragile au matin. Enfin, il le reposa dans et le regarda, Camus chez lui, dans ces endroits que personne d'autre n'avait vu, et forcément le premier qui devait pénétrer ici, ne pouvait être que Camus.

Le chevalier du Verseau regarda autour de lui, ayant toujours un tournis d'ivresse.

« C'est encore plus austère que chez moi ! Ils ne cassent pas les pieds avec le confort pour les chevaliers., commenta Camus.

- Comme tu dis. J'te l'avais expliqué dans les lettres. Pas d'eau chaude, pas d'eau courante, pas d'électricité, pas de chauffage forcément... J'ai été dans des hôtels plus luxueux que ça alors que c'était des vielles bicoques. »

Camus continuait à regarder autour de lui, et reste une seconde sur le lit de Milo, défait, une mèche de cheveux rouges dépassant de sous l'oreiller et la couverture bleue entremêlée aux draps. S'il avait seulement su que Milo était allongé ici même, le nez dans la couverture à pleurer de peur à l'idée de voir Camus avant qu'il n'arrive jusque dans son temple...

Milo se mit derrière lui et passa ses mains autour de sa taille. Il devait profiter de pouvoir le toucher, de le sentir, de l'embrasser, tant qu'il était encore là, juste pour lui.

« Alors donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda finalement Milo, doucement.

Camus attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, il savait quoi dire, mais il devait aussi se forcer à ne pas gâcher un moment aussi court avec Milo et alla outre son caractère fermé.

- J'ai profité de l'excuse de la réunion pour arriver volontairement en avance et venir te voir, je savais que les temples seraient libres et que je pourrais venir jusqu'à toi sans problèmes. Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation, j'avais fini ta lettre et j'allais la poster. Quand j'étais là bas on m'a remit mon courrier et quand j'ai vu qu'on allait se voir, j'ai pas envoyé ma lettre parce que tu n'allais pas la recevoir. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais te la donner moi-même, parce que c'était la moindre des choses après … après autant de temps...

Milo ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer dans le cou de Camus. Celui se forçait à s'arracher les mots de la bouche, même si auprès de Milo, ce n'était plus si difficile en fin de compte.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu... ? Si .. si tu es là aujourd'hui ?, demanda t-il après quelques secondes.

- J'ai eu peur. Je n'arrivais pas à te répondre. J'avais peur de ce que ça allait devenir entre nous, parce qu'on a pas le cadre de relation le plus équilibré qui existe, qu'on est chevaliers, qu'on peut pas se voir, qu'on risque de se faire tuer à tout moment... et j'avais peur de te perdre à peine après t'avoir eu pour moi.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?, demanda Milo.

Il vit un sourire triste s'étirer sur le visage de Camus qui baissait le regard. Et encore, le sang lui monter aux joues.

- Je me suis dit finalement que je regrettais plus encore de te perdre sans jamais t'avoir aimé au moins un peu. Même si cela ne devait durer qu'une seule minute.

Milo se sentit tout léger de bonheur. C'était dur à entendre malgré tout, parce que c'était vrai. Évidement, il pouvait se faire tuer n'importe quand. Mais Camus l'aimait à ce point, au point de profiter de quelque chose aurait pu durer une seule minute.

Camus se retourna dans ses bras et le regarda, il avait tellement l'air sérieux et fermé alors que pourtant c'était tout l'inverse avec lui.

- Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait vivre ces derniers mois. Je n'aurais pas du attendre autant. Je sentais ton cosmos qui faiblissait de jour en jour, et mon estime de moi-même avec .. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire vivre ça.

- Si j'avais été moins bête je me serais abstenu de te faire une déclaration par lettre... J'aurais du attendre aujourd'hui. De te revoir et d'être sûr., expliqua Milo, ne voulant pas malgré lui que Camus rejette toute la faute sur lui.

- Parce que tu n'étais toujours pas sûr jusqu'à tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là, pour tout avouer. Mais... quand je t'ai vu devant moi c'était : 'ah oui, c'est Toi', que je cherchais depuis toujours. Et que je voulais.

- Milo... »

A nouveau Milo embrassa le chevalier de son cœur, fondant tout autant que la première fois. Camus fut retourné par la déclaration d'amour, peut-être plus encore par ces petites phrases que la lettre qu'il avait reçu. Parce que ça venait de sa bouche et qu'il n'avait pas pu se préparer à entendre ça.

Milo aurait pu rester ici pendant des heures. Juste à être dans ses bras. A pouvoir sentir son odeur de thé russe, et de froid. Oui, il découvrait que le froid avait une odeur, du moins sur Camus. A emmagasiner toutes les informations possibles à propos de lui. Camus faisait la même chose et pour le moment restait fixé sur la douceur de sa peau légèrement tanée par le soleil. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrales, léger et frais. Il en fit trembler Milo qui à son tour gémit à sa bouche, de surprise et de plaisir. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il en avait légèrement planté ses ongles dans les épaules de Camus. Ouah, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il lui fasse réellement cet effet là.

« Si tu compte me faire mourir tout de suite, tu t'y prends très bien jusque là., soupira t-il, les joues divinement rougies.

- C'est pas mon but.. pardon...

- J'aurais envie de te dire de ne pas arrêter mais on aurait pas le temps et ça serait inconvenant pour quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un premier rendez vous.

- Pas digne d'un chevalier.., approuva Camus.

- Non du tout... »

Milo le regarda une seconde avant d'aller le reverser sur son lit, s'installant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Les prunelles ayant virées à l'ambre. Camus n'avait rien dit, foutrement sérieux. Mais le corps et le cœur complètement renversé par ce chavirement.

« Je comprends mieux la réputation du scorpion...

- Qui est ? Demanda Milo, étonné.

- Signe de l'instinct, de la pulsion... Entier et ardant.

- Peut-être..., sourit doucement Milo. Mais tu peux parler mon Verseau glacial, cérébral, indépendant et distant.

- Me trouves-tu un seul de ces traits depuis tout à l'heure ?, demanda Camus.

- Non.. pas maintenant. Mais je sais que c'est totalement toi.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu es en train de discuter avec moi alors qu'on est sur mon lit »

Camus ne put rien répondre à ça. C'était juste parfaitement vrai il était en train de discuter alors que Milo était là, au dessus de lui, le regard concupiscent.

Sauf qu'au même moment ils furent interrompu par le passage dans le temple du Scorpion d'un cosmos familier. Et qui visiblement s'arrêtait pour dire pour bonjour en passant (comme personne n'avait l'occasion de le faire, aujourd'hui c'était jour de fête). Milo et Camus se regardèrent. Le moment était hélas passé. Ils se redressèrent et Milo sorti en premier pour aller à la rencontre de Shaka de la vierge.

Après avoir été salué par le Scorpion et le Verseau, Shaka s'en alla, et Milo et Camus se dirent qu'il fallait monter à leur tour pour rejoindre la réception. L'heure approchait, et il valait mieux éviter d'être en retard.

Tous deux revêtirent leur armures d'or et montèrent les escaliers du Sanctuaire en se regardant dans temps en temps...

* * *

Milo était certains de deux choses à ce moment précis :

La réunion du Grand Pope était bien trop longue, les annonces à propos du Sanctuaire ne l'intéressait pas, les futures missions non plus, les déclarations d'Athéna encore moins... Et rester assis à cette table l'ennuyait profondément.

Et enfin, il savait aussi que la meilleure façon de déconcentrer plus encore un Chevalier (que l'abrutir de paroles alambiquées) c'était de l'asseoir à coté de l'amour de sa vie. Milo et Camus s'étant découvert un don pour la discrétion, gardaient leur mains liées sous la table. Cela relevait de la torture de ne pas pouvoir se toucher et s'embrasser, surtout si peu de temps après avoir découvert autant de sensations nouvelles et grisantes.

Camus savait mieux écouter que Milo, mais n'était pas passionné non plus. Il ne sorti de sa semi léthargie que quand se fut son tour de faire un rapport sur les progrès de ses élèves. Milo le regarda parler, Camus avait tant de prestance, de charisme surtout en armure d'or. Toute sa froideur ressortait maintenant qu'ils étaient en public et il se rendait compte du traitement de faveur auquel il avait eu le droit tout à l'heure.

Chacun avait fait son rapport sur ses affectations publiques, Milo n'avait rien eu à déclarer sur la tenue de son temple et de possibles incursion ennemies. Il ne se passait rien du tout, que pouvait-il dire ? Pour ajouter à cet effet, les autres chevaliers n'avaient rien à dire non plus. Tous vivaient dans le silence, des gardiens solitaires et sur-entrainés. Inutiles pour le moment.

Après de longues heures de discussions sur la tenue du Sanctuaire et toutes les annonces, ils furent libérés et autorisés à discuter. Camus et Milo voulurent se dérober à la petite foule mais ils furent arrêtés par un serviteur du Grand Pope qui les invitait discrètement à rejoindre sa majesté dans la petite pièce dérobée.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent, cherchant qu'elle aurait pu être la cause de cette invitation privée. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'ils furent à genoux devant le Grand Pope.

« Relevez vous chevaliers »

Ils obèrent, toujours sans un mot, fixant l'homme mystérieux.

« Comme vous le savez, je suis au courant de tout sur le Sanctuaire et gère les affaires internes et externes. Je sais également que vous deux échangez une correspondance soutenue depuis plus d'un an maintenant. J'estime devoir vous mettre en garde, vos lettres ne sont jamais ouvertes pour garantir votre discrétion mais entretenir une relation si privilégiée peut être dangereux pour nous et pour vous. Je ne sais pas ce que vous échangez comme informations et discussion mais j'espère que vous prenez vos précautions en ce qui concerne le Sanctuaire et Athéna. Vous êtes je vous le rappelle, tenu au secret sur notre existence et toute information qui filtrerait serait compromettante pour nous tous.

- Nous en sommes tout à fait conscient Grand Pope et ne parlons que peu du Sanctuaire, souvent dans des termes très évasifs, peu de noms sont mentionnés.. les seules mentions explicites peuvent être celles de nos cosmos mais je crois que quelqu'un de non averti cela n'aurait simplement pas de sens.

Camus avait expliqué cela, tentant de rester le plus honnête possible pour pouvoir mentir en sous tendu.

- Alors s'il vous plaît, tentez de ne plus en parler que par des termes codés que vous seuls connaîtrez. C'est moins risqué. Je veux également vous dire que je sais à quel point il est important d'entretenir des relations intimes, même lorsqu'on est Chevalier d'Or... Mais cela peut aussi vous amener à la faiblesse, à la perte d'attention sur votre but premier. »

Ni Camus, ni Milo n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils savaient très bien cela, l'un comme l'autre. Et se voir légèrement démasqué par le Grand Pope était inquiétant. Cependant Camus avait remarqué une légère faiblesse dans la voix du Grand pope quand il avait parlé de l'importance d'une relation, et même ses mains se crisper légèrement. Il sut à ce moment qu'ils avaient une chance incroyable, car sûrement lui aussi ressentait cela et se sentait concerné, donc ne pouvait rien leur interdire vraiment. Sans aller jusqu'à leur donner sa bénédiction, le Grand Pope fermait les yeux sur leur relation, bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas vraiment la vérité profonde. Aucun des deux ne demanda à ce qu'ils puissent se voir exceptionnellement, ils en savaient d'avance la réponse négative.

« Au fait, je serais indulgent aujourd'hui, mais Camus du Verseau ne recommence pas à rentrer sur le Sanctuaire en dissimulant ton cosmos. La prochaine fois, cela sera sanctionné. »

Camus approuva, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise. Ils furent congédiés et sortirent sans un mot. Le Grand Pope soupira et retourna près de son bureau, posa avec affection et douleur sa main sur un tas de lettres, provenant toutes d'une contrée très reculée du Tibet...

* * *

La journée touchait à sa fin et Camus et Milo redescendant innombrables marches du Sanctuaire dans un silence pensant. Tous deux savaient que encore une fois les minutes étaient compté pire que tout, ils ne savaient pas du tout quand ils se reverraient. Une fois arrivé devant le temple du Scorpion, ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça, retirant leur armures, se remettant en civile et près à se quitter.

Ce fut Milo qui franchit le pas et prit Camus dans ses bras pour le serrer fort. Le nez dans son cou, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins. Le chevalier du Verseau ne put que suivre le geste, se collant contre lui, ses paumes posées sur son torse, froissant son tee-shirt bleu. Il avait sérieusement envie de pleurer et de tout abandonner pour rester avec Milo. Mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le droit sinon il se ferait tuer. Ils n'avaient pas le choix que de vivre comme ça, à se voir quand ils le pourraient, quand ils seraient autorisés. Seul espoir était celui des missions en duo à venir, peut-être que ça arriverait.

« Tu continues à m'écrire hun..., souffla Milo, embrassant son cou, puis la ligne de son menton.

- Oui. Et toi aussi, ou que tu sois envoyé, continue à m'écrire.

- J'arrêterais plus. Maintenant que tu es à moi, je pourrais plus te laisser. Jamais. C'est toi qui l'a dit : tu es ma famille. »

Camus eu un sourire triste et senti Milo venir l'embrasser. Encore une fois ça lui fit un effet renversant. Longuement, prendre suffisamment de tout ça pour s'en souvenirs comme il fallait, conserver dans sa peau la douceur. Après de longues minutes ils ne se dirent pas adieu, ni au revoir. Parce que leur cosmos resteraient l'un avec l'autre, venant se visiter, s'approcher...

Enfin, Camus se dégagea avec amertume des bras de Milo pour partir. Sur un baiser. Il rebroussa chemin, laissant son amoureux là où il était. Récupéra l'urne de son armure et son sac de voyage. Puis au dernier moment il se retourna :

« Milo.

- Oui ?, entendit-il à l'autre bout du temple, le distinguant à peine.

- Ya lioubliou tiebia... » fit-il tremblant.

Milo entendit les mots, qu'il devina russes, et n'eut pas besoin de parler la langue pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

* * *

_Fin partie V. _


	7. Partie VI

Coucou ! Bon dimanche à tous !

Voilà la suite et enfin du bonheur pour nos chéris ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et moi j'espère lire vos commentaires !

Merci !

* * *

**Partie VI :**

_17._

Au silence s'était substitué les lettres par dizaines. A l'absence une presque présence... C'était pourtant bien compliqué d'être là l'un pour l'autre quand des milliers de kilomètres les séparaient. Mais ils avaient gardés la foi, gardés toute la passion du départ, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre malgré tout ce vide, à développer la complicité et le désir. Pourtant si eu de choses s'étaient passées. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la réunion du Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle réunion, pas de rencontre, rien, c'était comme qui dirait impossible de partir du Sanctuaire et de se débiner face à ses élèves. Et un an et demi s'était passé, des mois et des mois d'absence, de manque... Surtout du manque. Tout ça avait été compliqué mais malgré tout, jamais ils n'avaient été plus convaincus de leur amour et que leur relation devait durer. Rien n'entachait leur volonté de chevaliers.

Cependant au mois de Mars, un miracle arriva. Un Miracle qui se cristallisa sous la forme d'une lettre cachetée provenant du Sanctuaire. Camus était passé à la poste comme chaque jour, sous le bras également un sac chargé de quelques courses de nourriture.

Il resta dehors dans la lumière faiblarde et le vent glacial avec sa lettre à la main, pas de Milo, clairement il connaissait son écriture fine et étonnement délicate. Là, c'était une écriture inconnue. Il prit le temps de rentrer à l'isba pour pouvoir aller lire tranquillement. Les enfants étaient parti une journée entière dans une mission pour ramasser du bois. C'était bien pour ça d'avoir des apprentis qu'on pouvait traiter comme des esclaves, ils avaient complotés quelques jours plus tot pour arrêter de se lever aussi tot pour commencer l'entraînement et forcément, Camus n'avait pas apprécié. Ils étaient donc puni à faire toutes les taches les plus bêtes et désagréables, couper du bois dans la foret venteuse et enneigée à quelques kilomètres était parfait. Camus était donc seul au calme pour la journée.

Une fois après être rentré, il remit du bois dans le feu et s'installa sur le canapé défraîchi pour ouvrir sa lettre. Au fond de lui il avait plusieurs espoirs, mais tentait de ne pas les formuler clairement pour ne pas avoir de déception. Ca aurait été bien trop difficile à vivre. Milo et lui attendaient tellement de l'avenir...

Enfin, il commença à lire et vit en bas la signature et le sceau du Grand Pope. Une lettre écrite de sa main, avec plusieurs documents joints... Documents que Camus avaient entrevu et cachés pour ne pas sentir son cœur s'envoler de bonheur. Pourtant il eu du mal à lire clairement la lettre en une seule fois car il n'avait retenu que les mots : « mission espionnage » « Milo du Scorpion » « trois semaines » « Turquie ».

Camus se laissa tomber sur le coté, souriant comme un fou, laissant les billets de train choir sur le sol, la lettre, l'hôtel miteux déjà réservé et les ordres de mission. Son mois d'avril serait sûrement un des plus beau à venir pour cette année. Rester avec Milo pendant trois semaines complètes, pouvoir dormir avec lui, l'aimer, le voir, combattre à ses cotés. Cela relevait du rêve et enfin ils étaient récompensés pour leur patience et maintenant il pouvait comprendre l'intensité radieuse du cosmos de Milo auprès de lui depuis plusieurs jours, il avait du apprendre la nouvelle bien avant lui.

Maintenant il fallait attendre, ils avaient à être tous les deux de la plus grande patience, car si avant la vie continuait comme elle avait commencée, maintenant elle s'était embrasée et tout autour d'eux avait prit une nouvelle teinte.

* * *

Milo avait prit le bateau à destination de Antalya en Turquie dans un état de stress et d'excitation comme il n'avait jamais connu. La traversée n'avait pas été très longue depuis la Grèce mais il savait que les heures à venir seraient les plus longues de sa vie. Il avait été déposer ses affaires dans l'hôtel qu'on leur avait réservés. Deux grand lits un peu grinçants à l'odeur suspicieuse et à la couleur étrange prenaient toute la place, la salle de bain n'avait qu'une douche qui fuyait,.. la propreté laissait à désirer mais Milo s'en foutait. Le meilleur était à venir et en plus sous la fenêtre une orangeraie s'étalait sur des kilomètres de foret parfumée. L'endroit était foutrement vide et abandonné de toute population dangereuse. Il comprenait pourquoi le Sanctuaire avait choisi cette ville, c'était tout comme si ç'avait été abandonné. Il fallait loger les chevaliers même s'ils auraient pu dormir à même le sol sous la pluie, mais quand même, il étaient en missions et au cas ou un des deux serait blessé, il fallait pouvoir se cacher au milieu de la population lambda. Milo connaissait bien la façon de faire du Sanctuaire et savait que c'était de toute manière largement la meilleure idée, quand il avait essayé de se cacher dans la nature ça n'avait été que pire et franchement pas pratique.

Avant de partir, Milo avait prit une douche, il s'était brossé les dents pour se rafraîchir un peu du voyage. Il ne pouvait pas accueillir son amoureux comme un pouilleux, il avait même brossé sa chevelure indisciplinée avec application. Tout ça pour lui, mais en même temps, rien d'étonnant. Des mois à se rappeler du moindre détail, des mois sans photos et juste pour support de fantasme que la mémoire : ç'avait été compliqué. Et maintenant qu'ils allaient s'avoir l'un et l'autre il fallait ne pas décevoir l'autre.

Milo avait changé de vêtement, ressemblant à un touriste comme les autres, touriste forcément car rien que ses cheveux attiraient l'attention sur lui, sa blondeur parfaite était si rare ici .. alors en tee-shirt gris et pantalon kaki il se glissa entre les habitants, au milieu de la gare surpeuplée. Quelques instants il fut un peu paniqué, il ne parlait aucun langage du coin, l'anglais était à peine comprit et le Grec encore moins, jusque là il s'était très bien débrouillé pour trouver son hôtel, à quelques kilomètres de là et avec l'adresse de l'hôtel déjà pré-écrite sur un papier en turc. Alors sur le panneau des arrivées des trains, il ne savait pas d'où allait arriver son cher Camus. Après avoir réfléchit une seconde il choisi d'attendre au milieu de la gare, dans un coin, se concentrant sur le cosmos de son amoureux... cependant, il ne le sentait pas arriver et ça le paniquait. Il savait bien qu'il devait arriver vers 17h et que c'était presque l'heure, mais à part ça, rien d'autre. Est-ce que c'était bien le bon jour ? Milo commençait à beaucoup douter de ses informations. Le fait de ne plus sentir son cosmos pouvant être une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, il ne le sentait pas non plus au travers de son brouillard de froid plus au nord.

Milo attendit alors, pliant et repliant une pub qu'on lui avait donné en passant entre ses doigts. Son cœur battait fort et commençait à l'assourdir. Un train venait d'arriver, créant une émule dans la gare, les gens marchaient vite, ça se bousculait, et le bruit commençait à devenir insupportable. Milo s'était redressé et du haut de son mètre 85 il cherchait sa moitié. Après avoir scruté les têtes toutes plus brunes les unes que les autres il aperçu enfin une couleur qui lui enflamma la rétine. Son sang ne fit qu'une tour, des mois et des mois à s'écrire simplement et enfin il était là. Tous les deux en missions pour tuer. Et aussi pour s'aimer.

Milo ne bougea pas, il attendait que Camus passe près de lui car il en prenait le chemin, il s'était judicieusement installé près d'une sortie et ne gênait personne d'ici. Le chevalier des glaces avançait rapidement, mais cherchant autour de lui une présence familière, il ne savait pas s'il allait avoir à rejoindre l'hôtel le premier ou attendre Milo. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question qu'une main chaude lui attrapa le poignet et le tira sur le coté. Il sursauta et se retrouva dans un torrent doré qui fit s'envoler toute sa peur et ses questions. Milo l'avait plaqué contre le mur contre lequel il s'était adossé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Et les cachant de la foules, prenant son visage en coupe entre ses mains il l'embrassa. Camus s'était senti retourné, plaqué, secoué et enfin se retrouvait dans une tempête de sensations qui le rendait cardiaque. Sans réfléchir plus, il enserra la taille de Milo et s'accrocha à son tee-shirt. Personne ne pouvait plus leur reprendre leur bonheur. Leur bouches se firent assoiffées l'une de l'autre et leurs mains caressantes. Milo se recula pour enfin regarder ce visage tant aimé qu'il n'avait pas pu voir pendant un an et demi , son Camus encore un peu plus adulte, encore plus beau, encore plus glacial.

« Bonjour bel espion !, sourit Milo.

- Bonjour toi. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je suis arrivé y a 10 minutes. Et tu avais caché ton cosmos je te sentais pas arriver, j'avais peur de ne pas te voir …

- Vraiment ? Tu aurais pu me rater avec ce que j'ai sur le crane ?, rit Camus en se tirant une mèche de cheveux.

- Oh non laisse tes beaux cheveux ! Non mais c'est vrai, c'est grace à eux que j'ai pu te trouver aussi vite.

- On y va ? Il fait trop chaud ici, et après plusieurs jours de train, je rêve d'une douche et d'un lit., fit Camus.

En effet c'est vrai qu'il avait pas l'air à l'aise ici. Milo le prit par la main, se foutant éperdument des regards qu'ils pouvaient provoquer et le tira de hors.

- Tu as trop chaud ? Pourtant il fait à peine 15 degrés...

- Tu sais en ce moment il fait -20 environ, 15 degrés c'est le temps qu'il fait en plein été à Tiksi., Expliqua Camus suivant Milo à la trace au milieu des gens.

- Par Athéna ! Tu m'étonne que ça te semble chaud. Et tu arrives avec un simple tee-shirt ? Tu n'es pas parti comme ça quand même ?

- Si, tu sais Milo mon cosmos descend au zéro absolu, -20 degrés c'est pas grand chose.

- Et c'est quoi ça ?

L'étonnement de Milo était simple, rarement ils ne parlaient de cosmos et de leur état de chevaliers, ils faisaient attention pour le Sanctuaire et avaient bien d'autres choses à se raconter que leur vie de tous les jours. Ça lui rappelait bien quelque chose de ses années d'entraînement, mais rien de concret.

- Le zéro absolu c'est -273 degrés Celsius.

Milo s'arrêta en même temps qu'ils étaient devant un passage clouté pour regarder camus avec des yeux étonnés et plein d'admiration.

- Wah. »

Camus le regarda, lui, avec amour, ce qui Milo avait un air de petit enfant parfois, là il reconnaissait bien son ami avec qui il avait été élevé. Il se sentait toujours si bien avec cette façon que Milo avait de le regarder il se sentait désirable et beau, et il n'y avait que dans son regard à lui qu'il ressentait cela. La seule chose que Camus pensait de lui-même c'est qu'il avait l'air bizarre et différent des autres, tout en s'en foutant un peu. Mais Milo qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui ne se rendait pas compte de sa propre beauté, il avait l'air un mannequin, sans défaut aucun. Grand, musclé et pourtant encore fin, des cheveux à faire rêver, des yeux divinement bleus, un bouche fendue de dents parfaitement blanches et alignées, et cet air de gamin et de psychopathe à la fois sur le visage... Bref, Milo.

Ils gardèrent le silence encore un petit bout de temps, n'osant pas trop parler en pleine rue et ayant fini par se lâcher la main sous quelques regards insistant et la pudeur trop importante de Camus. Milo fini par trouver un taxi et donna son bout de papier avec l'adresse de l'hôtel pour y retourner. Dans la voiture bruyante, les deux amoureux se regardèrent sans un mot, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Les mois leur avaient paru comme des années et se voir en vrai était plus exaltant encore que dans leur rêveries. Ils étaient à la hauteur l'un et l'autre des mots d'amour qu'ils avaient et des promesses.

La trajet n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes, Milo paya le voyage avec l'argent fourni par le Sanctuaire et emmené Camus jusqu'à leur chambre. Camus se sentait dans un état d'excitation important, c'était sa première mission, il avait tout à découvrir. Enfin il y avait un peu d'action. Rien que le fait d'arriver dans un nouveau pays, c'était stimulant ! Il y avait tant à découvrir.

« C'est dommage qu'on ne reste là que 3 semaines, avec la mission nous n'aurons pas trop le temps de visiter., fit Camus en posant ses affaires.

- Tu veux rire ? C'est large .. !

- Ah bon ?

- Tu sais, ce genre de mission, en prenant mon temps, seul je le fait en une petite semaine et vraiment en étalant le travail. Tous les deux on va prendre des vacances, torcher le boulot et reprendre des vacances après., expliqua Milo, baissant les rideaux de la porte fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il fasse trop chaud pour Camus.

Ledit Camus le regarda avec soudainement un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Vraiment ?

- Je suis très sérieux, on a au moins deux semaines rien que tous les deux. On va pouvoir visiter, flâner, prendre des vrais vacances et on aura tout le temps pour nous., sourit Milo, se rapprochant de Camus avec un regard plein d'envie.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Camus se dérobe à son regard pour attraper quelque chose dans son sac.

- Je vais prendre une douche, après le voyage là..., fit Camus.

- Mais.. моя снежинка …. (1)

Camus s'immobilisa quelques seconde. Entendre son surnom dans la bouche de Milo c'était perturbant et terriblement agréable. Les mots russes qu'il lui avait apprit. Son amoureux lui avait demandé de lui traduire « mon flocon de neige », et ç'avait été adopté, tout comme Camus l'appelait rarement « mon amour » en russe... c'était vraiment bien plus rare et à l'oral il ne se voyait pas le dire. Tout comme il ne se voyait pas tout de suite céder aux avances lubriques de Milo.

- Plus tard. », trancha t-il en allant vers la salle de bain.

Milo resta comme une idiot quand la porte de la salle de bain se ferma sous son nez. Il n'avait pas du tout comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Camus l'avait fui, tout aussi simplement que ça, il ne comprenait rien de plus. Ces retrouvailles étaient pour le moins étranges. Milo entendit l'eau de la douche se mettre à glouglouter et finalement alla ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon pour sortir un peu. L'odeur délicieuse des fleurs d'oranger embaumait, mais lui s'en fichait un peu. Eux qui pensaient que les moments qu'ils passaient en vrai étaient tout aussi bien que dans leur rêves, c'était pas tout à fait le cas finalement. Il fallait peut-être attendre.

Pour s'occuper Milo jetait les petits cailloux sur le rebord du balcon, il s'ennuyait et il crevait d'envie de rejoindre Camus sous la douche. Rien que de l'imaginer sous l'eau ça, nu à quelques mètres de lui ça le rendait dingue. Des mois sans lui, à n'échanger que des mots et des idées, maintenant qu'il pouvait tout réaliser, non Camus l'avait fuit.

Sous sa douche, Camus tentait de se laver normalement, Milo l'avait prit de court et il ne s'attendait pas à se voir avoir cette réaction. Mais face aux sous entendus de Milo, il s'était senti paniquer et ne vouloir qu'une chose : se cacher. Là au moins sous la douche il était bien planqué, c'était certain, mais combien de temps est-ce que ça allait durer ?

Après s'être enfin douché il nouât une serviette autour de sa taille, sécha rapidement ses cheveux et sorti enfin de la salle de bain. Cependant le détail le plus gros qu'il avait oublié c'est qu'il était torse nu, les cheveux humides... et que Milo l'avait vu revenir dans la chambre depuis son balcon et resta comme une idiot sous cette vision de rêve. Il avala difficilement sa salive en laissant son regard glisser sur le corps presque nu et humide de son amoureux. Sa peau magnifiquement pale, les muscles légèrement apparent, et les deux traits de ses hanches plongeant sous la serviette qui cachait judicieusement ce qu'il fallait. Camus vit Milo rougit alors qu'il était en train de le détailler et eu le réflexe de se tourner, ce n'était pourtant pas mieux pour le scorpion observateur qui découvrit la chute de reins artistiquement constellée de tache de rousseurs de son amoureux. Une bouffée de chaleur bienfaisante l'avait prit mais pourtant il ne bougea pas de son balcon et reporta son attention sur les orangers en fleurs. Camus arrêta de sentir ses reins brûler et jeta un coup d'œil, Milo avait tourné les yeux. Bon... Il put s'habiller rapidement et se laissa tomber sur le lit pour se reposer.

Une sensation de douleur s'était insinuée dans sa poitrine, c'était vraiment inattendu et désagréable. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Milo l'approcher alors qu'il en avait eu envie pourtant dans les mois précédant ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça changeait comme ça ?

Camus n'eut pas trop le temps de se poser la question longtemps parce qu'il c'était endormi, le voyage et le décalage horaire ayant eu raison de lui.

Milo tourna la tête plusieurs fois vers Camus et quand il vit et surtout comprit que celui-ci c'était endormi c'en fut trop. Il se leva, et sorti de la chambre pour aller prendre l'air. Son ventre commençait à crier famine en plus.

* * *

Après avoir fait le tour de la petite ville où ils avaient échoués, Milo avait acheté de quoi se sustenter. C'était bon, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être, il était tellement habitué à la cuisine classique grec qu'on lui avait enseigné que les spécialités turques lui semblaient comme un repas de luxe hautement exotique. Il avait prit également un de ces plats à emporter pour l'endormi...

Milo avait bien traîné plus de deux heures et la nuit commençait à tomber, c'était le moment de rentrer. C'est avec angoisse qu'il commença à grimper les escaliers du deuxième étage pour pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il glissa la clef dans le mécanisme et ouvrit la porte. Camus leva la tête et vit son amoureux revenir enfin. Milo le regarda et ferma la porte en sentant de nouveau fondre de plaisir. Camus était en train de lire, des lunettes fines sur le nez, il posa son épais ouvrage russe quand Milo s'approcha pour poser un sac plastique près de lui.

« Je t'ai pris à manger... C'est plutôt pas mal, c'est encore chaud. »

Milo avait parlé sans trop d'émotion dans la voix, Camus se mettait à l'intimider assez fortement. Maintenant il voyait vraiment bien les réactions du chevalier des glaces en face de lui. Camus le remercia et ouvrit l'emballage, aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être mais il avait vraiment trop faim pour demander son reste.

Milo se laissa tomber sur le lit voisin, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre ouverte. Il commençait à faire vraiment très froid ici, mais il doutait que se ne soit dû uniquement à la météo et la rosée de la nuit tombante. Camus avait du refroidir la pièce avec son cosmos pour être un peu plus à l'aise. Mais lui, ça lui créait plus de frissons désagréable qu'autre chose. Pendant une seconde il eu une envie de pleurer qui aurait pu le terrasser sur place quand il se dit qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas compatibles. En sentant le cosmos de Milo presque s'éteindre pendant cette seconde, Camus avait cessé de manger et le fixa. Il avait foutrement envie de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais le silence dans lequel il s'était enfermé depuis quelques heures avait créé une barrière de glace autour de lui et celle-ci lui paralysait la langue. Il termina de manger toujours sans un mot, et passa dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents en mode chat un peu trop propre. Quelques instants il resta face au miroir, sans pour autant se regarder. Allez il fallait qu'il se lance quand même. Le silence avait trop duré et eux étaient assez stupides pour gâcher des moments d'une rareté inégalée. Camus se redressa et retourna dans la chambre. Milo avait ressorti les ordres de mission, les relisant pour la centième fois, sans rien retenir. Il ne comprit pas trop quand Camus vint s'installer sur le lit avec lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule tout en passant une main sur son ventre. Pas qu'il en soit en colère, mais il ne comprenait pas le soudain retournement de comportement de son amoureux. Il se tu alors et s'arrêta de lire pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux longilignes de Camus avant de tourna sa tête, pouvant respirer le parfum de savon dans ses cheveux. Il était terriblement soulagé de le sentir venir de lui-même vers lui.

« Va falloir m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer..., murmura t-il.

Camus eu un soupir pour lui-même. Forcément les choses ne pouvaient pas se résoudre comme ça.

- Je … Je m'excuse, tu m'as prit au dépourvu.

- Au dépourvu ? Camus ça fait des mois qu'on parle de nous, et de tout ça et tu arrives à être prit au dépourvu ?, s'étonna réellement le scorpion.

- Oui... Je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai paniqué quand tu as sous entendu que …

- Pourquoi ?, demanda Milo, tentant de se faire le plus compréhensif du monde.

Camus eu de nouveau un soupire, non vraiment il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler de lui à l'oral et c'était compliqué face à un Milo qui lui voulait tout savoir.

- Tu sais très bien que tiens énormément à toi Milo, mais malgré ça, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec les contacts physiques, bien que j'en ai envie. Et je me sens intimidé face à toi...

Milo leva les sourcils, ne sachant s'il fallait qu'il rit ou bien l'engueule pour se moquer de lui.

- Comme si moi j'allais t'intimider, l'inverse d'accord. Mais pas .. moi ! Enfin je veux dire tu veux que je t'intimide comment ?

- Mais par ta liberté Milo, quand tu veux dire quelque chose tu le fais et quand tu veux me prendre dans tes bras tu le fais. Moi j'ai du mal et tes pulsions m'intimident. Voilà., Camus arrivait presque à en perdre son sang froid.

- Mais il faut pas... Je .. j'suis désolé Camus, je profite juste que tu sois là.

- Justement, on est peut-être trop habitués à être séparé l'un de l'autre et t'avoir avoir moi c'est le plus grand bonheur qui soit, ne te trompes pas, mais c'est aussi inhabituel. Et malgré tout ce qu'on a pu se dire, passer du platonique à plus c'est assez compliqué. »

Milo soupira et bonheur et tira Camus pour le plaquer sur le lit. Il ne voulait pas le paniquer, mais c'était malgré lui qu'il faisait ça. D'abord il l'embrassa pour le faire taire, ce qui ne gêna pas le moins du monde Camus, puis enfin il pu répondre à ça.

« Ne crois pas que j'attende de ces vacances uniquement qu'on finisse par coucher ensemble ou faire toutes les saletés possibles. Je veux juste profiter d'être avec toi моя снежинка, alors ne panique pas, et surtout dis toi que _je_ suis aussi paniqué que toi et que tu m'intimide aussi. »

Milo le bouffa des yeux et Camus se senti enfin parfaitement soulagé maintenant que les choses étaient au clair. Il passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Milo pour enfin l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Ils avaient des mois de pratique à rattraper, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils allaient tout rater.

* * *

Les jours de calmes étaient passés. Trois sublimes journées sous le soleil de Turquie, on aurait presque pu croire à de véritables vacances pour Camus et Milo. Ils sortaient tot le matin, allaient se promener, allaient à la mer pas si loin que ça, allaient marcher près des immenses falaises blanches, puis lambinaient au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Milo avait réussi à décoincer Camus en ne faisant aucune allusion sexuelle, en se retenant tout ce qu'il pouvait quand il avait son amoureux dans les bras et et surtout, se levait avant lui le matin pour aller soulager une tension matinale bien installée. Camus en bon maître des glaces semblaient n'avoir aucune envie physique, il avait bien des attentions amoureuses pour Milo, mais rien qui ne semblait indiquer qu'il avait objectivement envie de lui (hors bien sur cette façon froidement exaltante qu'il avait de le déshabiller des yeux). Sauf peut-être à l'aurore du quatrième matin, quand enveloppés dans le cosmos rafraîchissant de Camus, Milo se retrouva confronté non pas à son désir, mais à celui de son bel endormi...

Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé et Milo lui avait ouvert les yeux, sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être par réflexe de se lever aux aurores. Sauf que la surprise ce matin contre lui était aussi grande qu'elle lui faisait peur. Non, il ne pouvait physiquement pas résister. Enfin si, il fallait... Sauf que à ce moment Camus se décida pour changer de position, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Milo et collant son entrejambes malencontreusement contre le bassin de son amoureux. Non vraiment, là il était tout sauf un saint et ne pouvait pas se retenir d'avoir Camus contre lui comme ça, dans cet état là.. Non.

Milo laissa tomber son beau petit principe de respecter le désir de Camus et craqua. Il l'attira contre lui et glissa une jambe entre les siennes, remontant doucement pour aller se frotter alors qu'il s'attelait à embrasser son cou. Camus se réveilla en sentant une douleur lancinante lui plomber le bas ventre. Il poussa un léger soupir et réalisa vaguement ce qu'il se passait...

« Milo...

- Mmoui ?, demanda t-il innocemment, remontant à son oreille.

- Tu fais quoi ?

Camus s'était tendu et malgré ça, ne le repoussait pas.

- Je découvre tout ce que je veux faire depuis des mois... Et désolé, mais t'avoir dans cet état avec moi dans un lit, c'est pas possible que je résiste.

Après avoir expliqué ça, il passa sa langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

- Humm.. Nan, tu avais dit...

- Je te demande pas de faire quoique se soit, laisse moi faire.. Camus... fait moi confiance. Si ça t'angoisse tant que ça, je te demanderais rien, je te forcerais à rien. Mais laisse moi tester... »

Camus le regarda, les joues rougies autant par la situation que l'excitation. Puis finalement approuva d'un geste de la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Milo sourit légèrement en voyant cette expression de peur sur son visage, son pauvre Camus qui était vraiment paniqué. Il allait lui faire passer cette impression, il espérait pouvoir réussir à bien faire. Après tout personne ne leur avait jamais rien expliqué sur la sexualité et ils n'avaient que leur imagination pour inventer, pour faire et pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait. L'avantage c'était que tout deux soient des hommes et que finalement Milo se doutait bien de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour faire du bien à son amoureux. Lui il avait bien faire ça tout seul, surtout depuis qu'il avait revu Camus au Sanctuaire et qu'ils avaient scellé leur amour d'un baiser dans son temple. Toute son imagination avait fleurit et c'était développé à vitesse grand V, suffisamment pour avoir eu des centaines d'idées de ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec son verseau chéri. Il était bien fidèle à sa réputation de scorpion pour le coup.

Alors Milo fit tout ce qu'il pu pour faire oublier la peur à son amoureux, avec précaution il le poussa sur le dos puis alla l'embrasser. Ça c'était rassurant … il pouvait le coupler avec une main qui se glissa sous le tee-shirt de Camus pour caresser son ventre, le sentir se creuser sous lui tout en remontant.

Camus ne savait pas trop où il devait se concentrer, la jambe de Milo foutrement mal placée qui bougeait et se frottait contre lui à chaque mouvement, la main douce et caressante ou sa bouche ? Peut-être encore aussi la foutue trouille qui ne cessait de monter chaque fois que Milo changeait de position ou faisait quelque chose... ce fut pourtant difficilement contrôlable quand il sentit deux doigts tendres venir effleurer un téton. D'abord il sentit un frisson surprenant le faire sursauter, ce qui fit sourire Milo de satisfaction à sa bouche. Puis quand celui-ci caressa de nouveau, il s'étonna d'entendre un gémissement franchir ses lèvres. Milo cette fois se fit très sérieux et ce fut lui qui sentit une bouffée de désir monter, Camus qui prenait du plaisir, ça avait de quoi le rendre dingue et il devait se contrôler. Ne pas l'effrayer. Il continua encore quelques instants juste pour sentir Camus se contracter sous lui et malgré lui se frotter encore à sa cuisse. Le Verseau avait une légère impression d'être bloqué et de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper de cette boucle : sentir Milo le toucher, bouger, sentir son intimité se serrer contre sa jambe, sentir plus de plaisir, bouger encore et .. encore et encore. Il eu une seconde l'idée que Milo avait réellement des tendances sadiques pour lui faire ça et qu'il y avait déjà pensé avant. Cependant il ne pouvait rien faire, juste sentir le sang lui monter aux joues et au bas ventre, et un flot de honte immense le prendre. Le bouche pincée, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses bras, Camus n'était vraiment pas du tout à l'aise. Surtout quand il senti la main de Milo sortir de sous son tee-shirt pour passer sur son entre jambes, lui faisant pousser une plainte de plaisir, sous ses lèvres bien closes. Ça faisait pourtant tellement de bien ! Mais la pudeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de le rappeler à l'ordre pour se laisser totalement aller aux pinces brûlantes du scorpion. Milo aurait pu faire ça toute la journée, juste pour sentir le corps de Camus trembler, bouger, l'entendre respirer aussi fort et gémir. Sa voix était basse et pourtant toute pleine de plaisir. Milo sentait sa propre excitation à son comble, et sa tête perverse était en proie à tous les fantasmes possibles. Doucement il caresser l'érection de Camus au travers de son caleçon, en apprenant la forme, la chaleur, la dureté. C'était vraiment comme lui mais ce n'était pas lui alors il se projetait, il imaginait le plaisir de Camus et c'était vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux. De savoir qu'il faisait ça pour lui et qu'il lui donnait, c'était le plus grand plaisir qu'il avait. Rapidement et sans trop trembler, il passa sa main sous le caleçon pour le retirer. Puis remonta, caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, douce et si chaude. Camus se crispait à mesure que les doigts grimpaient vers le haut, et se rendit compte que c'était dans les cheveux de Milo qui s'accrochait. Celui-ci ne disait rien, il gardait juste ses yeux fixés sur le visage fermé et crispé de son amoureux. Sa peur principale étant de le voir avoir mal... Alors, il s'activa enfin, prenant son érection entre ses doigts, l'enserrant sans trop forcer et caressant comme il l'aurait faire pour lui. Il vit Camus serrer fort ses paupières, et geindre encore une fois de plaisir. Tellement de plaisir que ça lui faisait presque mal et lui fit plier les jambes et se retirer de la main de Milo.

« Je t'ai fais mal ?, paniqua Milo arrêtant tout.

- Non.. Non, c'est..., honnêtement Camus n'avait jamais aussi rouge. C'est trop...

- Trop quoi ?

Camus était noyé sous les boucles blondes de Milo et avait du mal à soutenir son regard, et le fuyait même. Et ça Milo n'aimait pas du tout. Il repoussa ses long cheveux gênant et fit fermer à Camus ses yeux, puis embrasser sa joue, le coin de sa bouche.

- Parle moi …, insista t-il.

Camus, sous tant de tendresse de son amant/Amoureux ne se sentait pas de tout garder pour lui, il ne pouvait pas faire à ça à un Milo aussi affectueux.

- Trop.. de .. de plaisir... C'est dur à supporter...

Milo s'empêcha de sourire et heureusement avait forcé Camus à fermer les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se moquer, il trouvait ça adorable.

- Ôte moi d'un doute... Tu l'as déjà fait tout seul ?

A la façon dont Camus eu de tourner la tête à l'opposé de lui et de continuer de rougir, Milo n'eu pas besoin de réponse. L'innocence de son Camus était bien plus grande encore que ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer. Et forcément il comprenait encore mieux sa réaction.

- Mais comment tu as fait ?, demanda t-il, vraiment étonné.

- Mais je sais pas moi..., marmotta Camus qui était gêné d'être à moitié nu et devoir tenir une conversation embarrassante.

- Camus... »

Milo lui prit son visage entre ses mains en coupe et le força à le regarder. Camus lui trouva un air si doux, pas moqueur. Tout en lui hurlait « Je t'aime ! », pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes ? Il connaissait la douceur de Milo et tout ses sentiments, ils avaient suffisamment eu de lettres l'un pour l'autre. Alors pourquoi est-ce que être là tout les deux pouvait être aussi terrorisant ? Milo sentit enfin Camus se détendre et sourit. Il rabattit les draps sur leur tête pour les enfermer dans le noir et le chaud. Comme ça au moins Camus ne verrait plus rien, ne chercherait pas à comprendre. Il l'embrassa rapidement et se laissa glisser le long de son corps, baisant son ventre qu'il dénuda rapidement au passage. Le calme de Camus ne dura que quelques secondes, il faisait quoi Milo là?! Il se tendit de nouveau quand il senti sa bouche de son amoureux embrasser le creux de son aine. Non il n'allait pas...

Si. Oh que si. Milo l'avait reprit dans sa main, il le caressa doucement avant lécher le bout de son sexe. Il n'avait pas peur, plutôt même une sorte d'excitation d'anticipation, ça lui garrottait la gorge. Tant pis si Camus ne se sentait pas le courage de faire quoique se soit, lui il ferait. Il le prit alors dans sa bouche, se faisant légèrement maladroit sur les premières secondes, ne sachant comment bien respirer ou comment ne pas lui faire mal avec ses dents. Camus avait d'abord eu envie de le stopper, très mal à l'aise et finalement ne put même plus réfléchir car un coup de chaleur phénoménale avait prit toutes les parties stratégiques de son corps. Peut-être pas ses points vitaux, il doutait qu'ils soient à ces endroits là... Mais la bouche de Milo, c'était si bon, à nouveau il ne put tenir en place et se tordait sur le matelas. Cette bouche si tendre, chaude et mouillée... Il avait attrapé un coin de couverture pour se retenir.

« Miloo.. ohhh ! »

Plusieurs fois, Camus commençait à l'appeler, répéter son prénom sans but réel autre que d'extérioriser ce plaisir intense. D'ailleurs ça commençait à être beaucoup trop, il avait l'impression que son bas ventre allait se déchirer. Milo aurait voulu lui parler aussi, lui dire à quel point il pouvait aimer lui faire du bien comme ça, mais il était bien trop occupé justement... sa bouche allant et venant sur son sexe chaud et dur. Il avait trop de choses à gérer, il aurait voulu le caresser en même temps, le toucher, le voir, le sentir... C'était beaucoup trop mais il se promettait qu'un jour il prendrait le temps de tout faire pour le découvrir mieux que ça quand Camus serait plus à l'aise avec lui même. Parce que le détailler dans sa nudité l'aurait sûrement bloqué. Quand il entendit les gémissements de son amant devenir plus grave il savait qu'il allait venir. Enfin il ne pensait pas que ça serait si rapide et se retrouva avec la semence de son amoureux dans la bouche, il avala en vitesse, sans trop se poser de question. Puis regretta une seconde quand le goût acre lui assailli les papilles... Milo s'essuya la bouche et remonta vers Camus, Camus qu'il voulait juste dévisager. Après l'orgasme il devait être... fiou. Pour le moment, le verseau était complètement sonné et n'avait pas comprit ce qui lui était arrivé, le plaisir l'avait cloué contre le matelas et l'avait terrassé pendant plusieurs secondes, ayant comme l'impression de perdre connaissance. C'était comme si son cerveau c'était débranché quelques instant, et maintenant il avait la sensation de flotter. Finalement découvrir la sexualité n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Surtout pour voir Milo refaire surface de l'amat de draps, le scorpion pouvait découvrir les yeux noirci de son amant, et ses joues chaudes et humide qu'il alla embrasser avec tendresse.

« Milo...

- Hum ?

- Non rien... », Camus avait sourit doucement.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était appeler son prénom et le prendre dans ses bras. Dans son réflexe d'enfance, il entortilla les mèches de cheveux de son amoureux entre ses doigts avant de se sentir sombrer irrésistiblement dans le sommeil.

Milo resta un long moment sans bouger, maintenant c'est lui qui avait envie, mais il ne pouvait rien faire et ne voulait sous aucun prétexte réveiller son Camus bien endormi contre lui. Tant pis, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir lui aussi, après tout le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais c'était _dur._

* * *

Le second réveil, cette fois à une heure plus convenable et après le levé du soleil, fut un peu moins câlin et amoureux. Camus c'était levé rapidement et sans un mot pour aller prendre une douche, et surtout seul. Il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tot, finalement il c'était rendu compte qu'il ne s'était pas du tout préparé à cette éventualité physique avec Milo. Aucun doute à ce dire que ça avait été très bien, mais il avait un peu de mal à tout gérer. Ils allaient sûrement pouvoir y arriver normalement après quelques temps, Camus se disait que ça viendrait et qu'il finirait par être à l'aise dans les échanges charnels... parce que après tout, cette sensation qu'il avait découverte était des plus exaltante. Il continua à y penser quand il sorti de la salle de bain et trouva son scorpion, assis sur le lit, enroulé dans les draps en train de se réveiller, les boucles en vrac, l'œil brouillon et baillant. Camus sourit en le trouvant adorable, surtout quand il se mit à sourire en le voyant revenir de la salle de bain, encore une fois caché par seulement une serviette de toilette. Milo se dit qu'il avait quand même réussi à faire jouir son glaçon chéri et senti une bouffée de chaleur le prendre quand il eu une vision de Camus d'après extase.

« T'en fait une tête., commenta Camus qui s'habillait.

- Ah ?, s'affola Milo, rougissant.

- Hum en fait, oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Milo sourit tout en restant couleur pivoine, Camus devait penser qu'il était encore en train de le reluquer. D'ailleurs il sursauta quand il sentit deux mains taquines se glisser sur son ventre et une bouche chaude embrasser son épaule. Milo avait foutrement envie de lui faire une déclaration d'amour tellement ça lui débordait de la tête. Mais il se retint, passant plutôt son envie en baisers et en caresses.

« On commence la mission aujourd'hui ? Comme ça on sera tranquilles après ?, proposa Camus, retournant son tee-shirt pour le mettre (quand son scorpion aurait arrêté de le couvrir d'affection)

- Si tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum hum... J'ai bien envie de te voir en armure d'or. Tu es beau dedans.

- Ahh Milo... »

Que pouvait répondre Camus ? Il semblait bien que Milo ai lancé son mode « amoureux » et rien ne pouvait l'en faire sortir.

* * *

L'endroit était finalement beaucoup plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, c'était à presque une vingtaines de kilomètres de leur hotel et surtout de toute civilisation. C'était pratique d'un coté, au moins ces renégats n'auraient pas de témoins pour leur éradication. Le premier jour n'avait été voué que à l'espionnage. Sans armure d'or pour être plus discret. Camus c'était découvert un talent prononcé pour pister des gens. C'est lui qui avait retrouvé l'endroit où ces chevaliers se cachaient, à flanc de montage quasiment. C'était difficile d'accès, mais après quelques heures ils avaient trouvés un passage moins compliqué que les autres. Il fallait pouvoir aller et venir rapidement sans se faire remarquer et compiler ces deux facteurs était des plus délicat. Milo avait suivi Camus, lui donant quelques conseils au passage de ce qu'il avait apprit avec le temps dans les missions du genre, mais honnêtement, il avait bien l'impression qu'en fait Camus le surpassait sur bien des domaines. Ce n'était plus une histoire d'age, bien que longtemps leur différence de plusieurs mois était notable, maintenant qu'ils étaient chevaliers d'or bien entraînés et formés, on n'était guère dissemblables. Mais Milo se réservait pour lui le moment où il pourrait enfin voir Camus attaquer, il n'avait foutrement aucune idée de ses attaques, de sa puissance, à vrai dire il avait même un peu tendance à le voir comme uniquement son amoureux qui avait la trouille des contacts physiques. Il savait bien que Camus entraînait deux gamins pour être chevaliers, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de tout cela. Alors déjà, voir Camus d'un coup se mettre à l'ouvrage, simplement en sautant agilement de rochers en rochers et grimper sur des parois abruptes c'était une petite révolution pour lui.

Le premier soir en rentrant donc à l'hôtel pour préparer leur plan d'attaque jusque tard dans la nuit Milo avait continué d'aller de surprise en surprise, confirmant l'impression qu'il avait toujours eu sur Camus. Réellement il l'impressionnait. Le voir armure d'or et action ça serait pire.

Puis ils s'endormirent en s'embrassant, lovés sous les draps et la fenêtre ouverte sur le champ d'oranger. Des vacances au paradis oui !

* * *

deux jours étaient passés pour la mise au point de l'attaque. Milo avait contacté le Sanctuaire pour les informer discrètement des avancées qu'ils avaient fait et qu'ils allaient passer à l'attaque. Ca serait assez long et fatiguant. Il fallait qu'il ratisse tout le périmètre cherchant des cosmos hostile pour nettoyer l'endroit de possibles attaquants par derrière. Il fallait qu'ils avancent sans avoir à se retrouver pour ne pas être prit au piège, c'était bien le problème d'une montagne. Milo comprenait pourquoi sur cette mission on les avait envoyés à deux, seul ça aurait été comme du suicide.

C'est au petit matin qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, urne sur le dos, recouvertes d'un tissus pour être plus discrète et vaguement quelques fournitures de survies : principalement de l'eau. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour s'équiper rapidement et cacher les vivres qu'ils avaient prévus. C'était prêt enfin. Milo repéra enfin un premier adversaire non loin et fit signe à Camus de le suivre. Il allait falloir qu'ils apprennent l'un l'autre à se battre ensembles et connaître leur attaques. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas encore d'à quel point ils allaient être complémentaires une fois encore.

Prenant l'initiative, Milo s'engagea le premier dans le combat, il savait que le chevalier en face de lui était beaucoup plus faible, son cosmos ne l'impressionnant en rien. Mais c'était enfin excitant d'avoir un peu d'action. On en voulait à la vie d'Athéna et ça, en tant que Chevalier il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Camus fixa Milo, l'air inquiétant sur son visage était revenu. Milo avait plus que l'étoffe d'un combattant, il avait vraiment été entraîné pour suivre la trace de sa constellation protectrice. Il vit alors l'ongle de son index s'allonger comme un dard mais aussi ses yeux prendre une teinte ambrée des plus intenses.

« _Scarlet Needle_ ! »Lança t-il.

Il était d'une rapidité à couper le souffle et avait planté son attaque à trois point vitaux de sa cible. Camus n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les mots de Milo pour comprendre que son opposant se tordait maintenant de douleur, non pas sous la piqûre mais sous un poison d'une violence rare.

« Maintenant Chevalier tu vas nous dire ou sont tes amis qui gardent cette montagne. Tu as tout ton temps, mais plus tu attendras plus le poison du_ scarlett needle_ va te faire perdre la raison, et aussi tes cinq sens... Il te reste à choisir la rédition ou la mort. Mais pour ton information personne n'a tenu jusqu'à quinzième et ultime coup.. »

Milo fixait sa cible, prêt à toute éventualité, mais visiblement celle-ci avait fait son choix et lui indiquait le chemin à suivre pour retrouver la première vague de garde tout en se tordant de douleur. Milo fit signe à Camus de le suivre en avançant.

«Une seule attaque et 15 coups c'est ça ? Jusqu'à l'ultime Antares ?

- Exact., sourit Milo.

- Il me semblait que je connaissais cette attaque, mon Maïtre m'en avait parlé. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es le premier assassin maintenant.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?, demanda le Scorpion.

- Je sens que tu as cette tendance en toi. »

Camus sourit un peu en continuant à avancer alors que Milo lui c'était arrêté. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il le rattrapa en vitesse quand ils virent deux adversaires au loin. Camus regarda Milo en lui disant de cette fois lui laisser son tour. Le Scorpion le laissa faire mais dit quand même.

« Deux ?

- tu prendras les prochains, jaloux. »

Milo resta comme deux ronds de flans, Camus avait prit une assurance qu'il avait fait fondre pourtant auprès de lui. Et revoir le Chevalier qui lui foutait presque la trouille était excitant comme tout. Surtout quand il vit Camus s'avancer vers les deux renégats, élégant et déterminé. Il le vit lever sa main droite et faire un léger geste, un des deux adversaire était à présent partiellement glacé. Suffisamment pour le bloquer et laisser le champ libre à Camus.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? Vous avez rien à faire ici !, s'exclama un des renégats.

- Je suis Camus du Verseau Chevalier d'or d'Athéna, et nous sommes ici pour mettre fin à vos agissements dans l'ombre. _Diamond Dus_t ! »

De son poing, l'attaque partie pour aller geler jusqu'à l'atome le corps du premier combattant qui le percuta de plein fouet et le projeta en arrière à moitié gelé. Le deuxième homme se libéra de la glace pour courir vers Camus et lancer une première attaque, qu'il esquiva en se déplaçant à la vitesse de la lumière et se retrouvant derrière lui. Tout autour de Camus l'air était devenu atrocement froid et même Milo le ressentait de là où il était. Il regardait Camus, l'air complètement admiratif, non vraiment il avait eu raison de se dire que c'était un adversaire redoutable. Il n'avait même pas eu peur pour lui, ayant une confiance immédiate en lui pour s'en tirer. C'était heureusement pou lui un gros avantage parce que sans ça il était condamné à ne plus pouvoir se battre à ses coté sans être angoissé. Mais non, Camus avait prit maintenant une nouvelle pose, les deux bras au dessus de la tête, les mains jointes. Milo ressentit le cosmos du Verseau plus instance que jamais, et fut soufflé quand Camus lança son « _Aurora Execution_ ».

Les deux ennemis étaient totalement hors d'état de nuire et Milo pu rejoindre son amoureux.

« Ferme la bouche Milo. » fit Camus, tout sourire.

Milo ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu embarrassé, bon oui, peut-être il devait l'avouer, il était très impressionné... Il lui épousseta les cheveux.

« T'as de la neige.

- Je croyais que j'étais un flocon de neige ? »

* * *

La mission continua comme elle avait commencée : sur les chapeaux de roues, Milo et Camus formaient un duo des plus parfait, Camus immobilisait, Milo faisait parler les chevaliers sous l'effet sur _Scarlet needle_, puis l'un ou l'autre tuait, achevant le travail. Cela leur prit plusieurs jours pour trouver finalement le repère entier. Ce qu'ils avaient cru trouver au départ n'était qu'une première grotte, il y en avait d'autre (ils pouvaient remercier le poison pour ces informations) et pour toutes les trouver et les vider ce fut un calvaire. Ils étaient éreintés, légèrement blessés, et c'était long. Milo c'était un peu trompé sur son évaluation première de la situation, ce n'était pas grave, le travail serait quand même terminé à temps mais il ne restait que peu de temps pour eux. Cependant il y eu un problème, vers la fin de leur mission, il y eu un gros gros problème. Milo n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver une attaque, il se prit quelque chose de violent et surtout se retrouva dans l'axe d'attaque de Camus et prit un coup d'_aurora execution_ qui l'envoya se fracasser contre une falaise avant de tomber tout le long du flanc de la montagne. Camus resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, sentant une peur indescriptible l'envahir. Il garda un calme intense malgré ça et fit exploser son cosmos pour terminer le travail, geler tout autour de lui, enfermer les derniers opposants les plus tenaces dans des cercueils de glace. Il put enfin se libérer pour courir dans la direction ou Milo était tombé, il se laissa glisser contre la falaise, se fiant au cosmos de son amoureux qu'il sentait en contre bas. Enfin il arriva à coté de lui, il le dégagea des pierres sur lui.

« Milo ! Milo répond moi !

- Camus... »

Milo ouvrit les yeux difficilement en sentant se corps être libéré. Camus eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui ouvrir le torse quand il découvrit son amant là. Milo était tout simplement en sang, couvert d'égratignures bénignes mais aussi d'un flanc à vif. Milo se senti rassuré quand il vit Camus auprès de lui, il toussa en souriant.

« Je sais pas c'qui .. fait le plus mal... tomber, me prendre un mur.. ou ton attaque..

- Tais-toi.

- Attend.. fait attention, mon sang... poison. » fit Camus, très sérieux.

Camus fit signe de la tête qu'il avait comprit. Il retira le torse de l'armure de Milo, puis son tee-shirt qu'il prit pour éponger le sang qui coulait en masse en tentant de ne pas le faire toucher sa peau. Il fallait voir à quel point il était blessé, mais vu qu'en toussant Milo avait craché du sang, et ça c'était très mauvais. Camus pressa ses points vitaux pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il nettoya rapidement comme il put, mais Milo avait un trou dans le dos, sûrement à cause du choc contre le mur dû à son attaque. Il palpa rapidement son torse, appuyant soigneusement sur chaque cote pour voir ce qui était cassé. Toutes ces années de biologie, d'anatomie avec son maître était très utiles dans ces moments là. Milo grimaça aux cotes flottantes, chacune d'entre elles. Puis il passa aux jambes, indemnes, les mains, pareil. Il avait le bassin douloureux, et sûrement une clavicule brisée. Ce n'était ce qui inquiétait le plus Camus c'était la sueur qui perlait à son front et son visage plus blanc que jamais.

« On m'avait dit de me méfier de toi.. avec ton zéro absolu, .. ça .. retire la protection des armures.

- Je sais ce que mon attaque fait idiot, tais toi.

- Camus...

- Milo ferme la. Faut qu'on s'en aille, t'as trois cotes cassées, une clavicule et un traumatisme du bassin. Tu crache du sang et t'as un trou dans le dos. Alors tu vas te taire, et on va trouver comment te bouger d'ici, parce qu'on va se faire repérer. Tu peux te lever ? »

Milo ne répondit pas, il voyait trouble, clairement il savait que la situation était très mauvaise. Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur était insupportable, et il le ne pouvait pas se tenir sur ses bras et absolument pas sur ses jambes. Camus le rattrapa en le voyant se déstabiliser. Il ferma les yeux, gardant Milo contre lui, prêt à réagir à la moindre attaque. Pour le moment il cherchait une solution pour partir. C'était vraiment très mal parti... Dans ses pensées il commença à prier Athéna pour qu'elle les aide, quelle trouve une solution, quelle soigne Milo, le soulage.. n'importe quoi. Il aurait prit toutes les solutions. Camus ne pensait pas à la suite, il ne voulait pas imaginer, pas paniquer, juste cet instant, il fallait partir et aucun cosmos miraculeux n'était près d'eux... Du moins pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

Tout près d'eux, un chevalier apparu, Camus se retourna, près à attaquer, mais le chevalier était vêtu d'or et ce visage lui disait quelque chose.

« Mü ?, s'exclama t-il, remettant immédiatement l'atlante.

- Camus du Verseau, j'ai entendu tes prières, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ici. Je vous expliquerait plus tard. Allons en terrain sécurisé. »

Camus regarda Mü s'approcher, les prenant par les épaules et les téléportant. Un éclair de seconde plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre de leur hotel. Camus ne cherchant pas à comprendre et souleva Milo pour l'allonger sur le lit, retirant toute son armure aidé de Mü. Le bélier ne cherchait pas encore à expliquer sa présence, il savait l'urgence de la situation, Milo était dans un très mauvais état et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout deux s'attelèrent à le stabiliser, usant de la médecine des chevaliers, le médiquant et surtout enfin pouvoir le faire en sécurité.

Après un quart d'heure, Milo était totalement sauvé, et Camus pouvait souffler. Il se retrouva donc enfin face à Mü, ses long cheveux parme attachés dans son dos, en tenue tibétaine maintenant. Tous deux s'isolèrent sur le balcon pour discuter sans gêner Milo.

« Voilà, il est temps que je t'explique mon vieil ami.

- Oui parce que là, je dois t'avouer que ça choque. Je pensais que tu étais en exil à Jamir ?, demanda Camus.

- Je le suis toujours. Mais j'écoute ce qu'il se passe sur le sanctuaire, je tente d'intercepter discrètement des conversations, des prières. Et je savais que vous étiez là tous les deux, j'ai ressenti votre danger et je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça.

- Je te remercie d'être venu. Plus que tout, on ne pouvait pas s'échapper, c'était bien trop dangereux.

- De rien. C'était normal, je m'en serais voulu si l'un de vous deux mourrait...

- tu espionne le sanctuaire ? Pourquoi ça ?, demanda Camus, très curieux d'un seul coup.

- Depuis le décès de mon maître, personne ne sait qui es le Pope., commença Mü, très prudent, voulant voir la réaction de Camus.

- Mais celui-ci fut des plus intéressé.

- Parle Mü, sans craintes. Je nourris des doutes moi aussi. Tout comme Milo.

- Il me semblait bien ne pas être le seul... On ne sait pas si cet homme est bon ou mauvais, il règne sur les Chevaliers d'Athéna et prétend la garder dans son temple derrière sa chambre. Mais nous n'avons pas de preuves et je pense que tu as remarqué aussi que son cosmos se fait très rare et bien loin de la Grèce.

- Oui, en effet. J'entretiens de bon rapport avec le Pope, mais je ne lui fait pas entièrement confiance. Je défendrais Athéna jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mais sans preuve, nous ne ferons rien.

- Bien entendu..., soupira Mü. Je comprends ta position.

- Ne te méprend pas, je soutiens ce que tu fais, mais je croyais surtout que tu avais renoncé à ton armure.

- Pas du tout. Je reste à Jamir car je ne veux pas retourner au Sanctuaire. Ma vie là bas est difficile, mais je peux m'occuper de mon élève et vivre assez librement. Je sais qu'au Sanctuaire il est interdit de sortir. Si mon Temple était attaqué j'irais le défendre. Je peux me téléporter à ma guise, mes pouvoirs me donnent ces opportunités de communiquer à distance et me déplacer. Je reste juste loin de cet endroit qui détruit tout ceux qui y sont... tu fais parti des chanceux Camus à être aussi loin du Sanctuaire, même si tu es loin de Milo.

Camus se senti rougir et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Mü se mit à sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'espionne peut-être un peu trop mais je connais très bien ta relation avec Milo du Scorpion. Je ne dirais rien, je suis comme vous.

- Ah oui ?, s'étonna Camus.

- J'entretiens un relation épistolaire depuis des années avec Saga, nous sommes très proches..

Cette fois ce fut Camus qui vit son nouvel ami rougir. Ah oui, il n'était pas seul effectivement.

- Comment va t-il ?, demanda le verseau.

- Bien, je crois. Il s'ennuie à son Temple comme tout les autres. Il n'a vu personne depuis des années.

- Je ne l'ai pas croisé aux dernières réunions...

- Ah vraiment ? Je crois qu'il refuse lui aussi quelque part l'autorité du Grand Pope..., soupira Mü.

Une telle mélancolie se dégageait du visage de Mü, c'était sûrement un d'entre ceux qui avait le plus souffert depuis des années... Dans son exil et sa solitude. Mais l'entendre parler d'un élève et d'une relation avec Saga le rassurait dans un sens. Le Bêlier se retourna vers Milo à l'intérieur.

- Je vais prendre vos armures pour les réparer, je reviendrais avant votre départ. Cela te va t-il ?

- Oui bien sûr. C'est très gentil Mü.

- Prend bien soin de ton ami. C'est bien trop précieux par chez nous... »

Camus ne dit rien et vit Mü repartir avec les deux urnes des armures. Il retourna auprès de son amoureux et s'assit près de lui, caressant son visage. Sentant enfin la pression retomber Camus eu envie de pleurer et de vomir. Il avait bien failli perdre Milo aujourd'hui, tout deux étaient couverts de sang. Il se pencha vers Milo et l'embrassa rapidement, le Scorpion rouvrit ses prunelles myosotis pour regarder son amant.

« Tu recommences jamais ça hun ?, souffla Camus.

- Ne tente pas de m'attaquer la prochaine fois !

- Arrête je m'en veux atrocement..., confessa le Verseau, réellement affligé.

Milo fronça les sourcils.

- Je plaisantais Camus... Ne t'en veux pas, j'ai été imprudent.. humm...

- tu as mal ?

- Plutot oui...

- Alors cesse de parler. Tu parles de vacances..

- Moui... » souffla Milo, refermant les yeux.

Camus s'allongea près de lui, rafraîchissant sa fièvre en l'entourant de son cosmos glacé. Ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe... Et maintenant Milo allait passer le reste de la mission alité.

Au fond, et bien après être rentré à son temple Milo pensa malgré tout ce que ça avait été sûrement les trois plus belles semaines de sa vie.

* * *

_Fin partie VI._

* * *

_1: (Traduction en clin d'oeil plus tard, ça se prononce "moya snezhinka")_


	8. Partie VII

Bonjour!

Oui je poste aujourd'hui samedi, je vais à l'encontre de mes propres règles, c'est juste que je suis impatiente xD

donc voilà enfin la the partie, que j'ai prit un plaisir immense à écrire, à laquelle j'ai pensé pendant un mois, et que j'aime toujours prendre le temps d'imaginer parce que à chaque fois ça me rend toute niaise ^^ Voilà donc 24h dans la vie de Milo et Camus !

Comme vous le voyez avec leur age, on arrive sur la "fin" de l'histoire, je vous conseille donc de vous préparer à voir venir sous 1 partie et un épilogue la fin.. !

Bonne lecture à vous et merci pour vos adorables commentaires, j'adore ça, et je vous n'aime !

* * *

**Partie VII :**

_Rated eighteen _

Milo eu un grand sourire sur le visage quand il vit disparaître devant lui l'intérieur de son temple pour enfin apparaître... pas grand chose en fait. Il faisait totalement nuit et surtout atrocement froid. Mü, dans un sourire qu'il devina lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui dit au revoir. Ils avaient bien tout mit au point avant de partir, ils savaient qu'ils se recontacteraient sous très peu de temps.

Milo posa son sac et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, dans le lit il pouvait distinguer une forme endormie sous les draps et les peaux de bêtes. Et surtout de grandes mèches de cheveux rougeoyantes s'échapper de sous cet amas enchevêtré. Maintenant il s'agissait de ne pas lui faire peur. Après tout il venait juste de s'introduire chez Camus, au fin fond de la Sibérie en pleine nuit (bon il avait légèrement oublié le décalage horaire). Il était excité comme un fou, ça faisait depuis leur mission commune qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et le manque c'était fait plus fort que jamais entre eux.

Milo s'approcha de lui doucement et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Camus dormait comme un ange, ses long cils pourpres abaissés, la bouche entrouverte. Il passa une main sur sa joue, glissant tout doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Camus se réveilla en sursaut, sortant d'un bien beau rêve avec Milo... Et ça l'avait tellement marqué qu'il avait même l'impression de voir son amoureux tout en boucles devant lui. Camus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et mit un certains temps à comprendre et réaliser. Non ce n'était pas un rêve, il y avait bien Milo devant lui.

« Milo ?, marmotta d'une voix enrouée.

- Surprise !

Camus se redressa, complètement halluciné. Milo l'embrassa sur le front en souriant.

- Mais tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu peux dire merci à notre ami Mü. Il m'a téléporté ici, le grand pope est entré en méditation, il ne fait plus attention à ce qu'il se passe sur le Sanctuaire, Mü en est persuadé, il a fait des tests, ça fait des mois qu'on essaye de repérer le bon moment et tout à l'heure c'était fait, donc tant qu'il est ailleurs, moi je reste avec toi. »

Camus continuait à le regarder comme s'il était une hallucination et que ce qu'il entendait était le fruit d'un de ses rêves trop intense. Sauf que quand Milo s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser ce qu'il ressenti était bien trop réel pour être un songe. Et enfin il réalisa que Milo était bel et bien chez lui, en Sibérie et il put s'accrocher à lui et sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Immédiatement il refréna son envie en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Des mois sans lui et enfin il était là. Après avoir multiplié les cauchemars sur les blessures de Milo dans leur dernière mission maintenant il pouvait bien le sentir entier de la tête aux pieds et en bonne santé. Enfin en bonne santé, … Milo fut prit d'un frisson.

« Il fait froid chez toi.., commenta Milo.

Camus se mit à rire et sorti de sous ses couvertures. Milo hallucina en le voyant simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt sans manche et un caleçon, comment il faisait pour ne pas mourir de froid comme ça ?

- Viens avec moi, on va aller dans le salon faut que tu me ré-explique tout ça parce que là, je dors encore à moitié. »

Camus attrapa un pantalon sur la chaise à coté de son bureau et l'enfila rapidement avant de tirer Milo hors de la chambre. Le Scorpion regarda son amoureux s'affairer. C'était la première fois depuis toutes ces années qu'il voyait ou Camus habitait : l'isba n'était pas grand du tout, mais la petite pièce de vie était quand même accueillante. Le sol était un plancher recouvert devant la cheminée d'une sorti de tapis tissés et de peaux de bêtes. Les murs en bois semblaient très épais et d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Camus alluma plusieurs bougies, puis mit une bouilloire sur le gaz de la cuisinière. Dans la cheminée qui crépitait doucement il rajouta deux bûches et invita Milo a s'asseoir sur le canapé face à l'âtre.

« Il fait toujours aussi froid ?, demanda l'animal à sang froid.

Devant le feu il fait à peine 19 je crois mais sinon oui, il fait toujours cette température là. Tu sais dehors il fait près de – 30 et le soleil se lève à peine deux ou trois heures par jour. Quand il fait au dessus de 15 on est bien à l'intérieur.

- Je vais mourir de froid moi !, geint Milo.

- Mais non ! Je vais te couvrir et te faire boire du thé russe.

Camus s'affairait dans sa cuisine pour sortir deux tasses, les laver, sortir sa théière, préparer le tout dans une excitation d'enfant au matin de Noël. Franchement s'il avait su qu'en se couchant il y avait quelques heures il allait être réveillé à 4h du matin par Milo !

Ledit Milo ne voulait pas bouger de devant le cheminée bienfaitrice et fit l'enfant en réclamant son amoureux et tendant les bras vers lui.

- lâche cette gazinière et vient avec moi !

- Oui. »

Camus posa ce qu'il était en train de faire pour rejoindre Milo sur son canapé et se retrouver dans ses bras affectueux la bouche assaillie de baisers amoureux. Longtemps, tendrement.. jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient gênés par la bouilloire qui manifesta sa présence. Camus se leva pour aller verser l'eau dans la théière et tout ramener près du feu.

« Si tu reste avec moi il faut mettre les choses au clair avec mes élèves. Et avec toi aussi d'ailleurs. Ça va être très difficile de leur faire gober que tu es un ami, donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es mon ami d'enfance, tu es chevalier, ne parle pas de toi comme un chevalier d'Or. Ils sont assez vif d'esprit et risquent de comprendre assez vite qui tu es. Ne t'étonne pas de me voir différent, je suis très stricte avec eux. Ils en ont besoin surtout Hyoga, quand il était petit j'ai eu tendance à le materner mais c'était pire, il faut lui endurcir le cœur...

- Tu panique j'ai l'impression.,sourit Milo

- Peut être un peu oui..., avoua Camus, soupirant. Ça fait bizarre que tu sois là, ne te trompe pas, je suis très heureux, mais ça me perturbe.

- Je me doute, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'introduit chez toi comme un voleur sans te prévenir, tu as pas eu l'occasion de te préparer. Je comprends bien, je sais aussi que tu as tes élèves avec toi, et je sais très bien me tenir. Pas de chevalier, pas de Sanctuaire, pas de mission. Juste nous deux. »

Camus sourit et l'embrassa vite fait. Il était tellement heureux, c'était à peine croyable. Encore une fois il s'attendait à se réveiller sous quelques minutes d'un beau rêve. Mais rien ne bougeait, Milo était toujours là, tout frissonnant. Le Verseau se leva et alla chercher quelque chose à lui mettre sur le dos. Après avoir fouillé dans sa chambre, il réfléchit une seconde et se dit que Milo n'allait jamais pouvoir dormir dans le froid de cette pièce. Tant pis. Il attrapa les couverture de son lit, et ramena tout dans le salon.

« Tu fais quoi ?, rit Milo en le voyant arriver avec son chargement.

- On va dormir ici, je vais te retrouver en glaçon demain matin si tu dors dans mon lit.

- Mais je veux dormir dans ton lit..., dit Milo en faisant l'enfant.

- Demain, je te trouverais des vraies fringues pour vivre ici, et je chaufferais la chambre avant d'aller dormir. Et oui je reste dormir avec toi ici.

- Tu vas pas avoir trop chaud toi ?

- Tant pis je dormirais sans habits..., sourit innocemment Camus.

Le Verseau lui balança son chargement dessus, le faisant rire. Milo s'installa bien comme il fallait sous les couvertures en gémissant de bien être. Camus lui donna un pull que le blond enfila sans se faire prier et à nouveau soupira en ayant à nouveau bien chaud.

- Ahhh c'est super agréable.

- C'est un pull en laine de saïga, je portais ça quand je suis arrivé ici, je mourrais de froid.

- Tu m'étonne, oh mais tu devais être trop mignon la dedans, ça devait être trop grand pour toi !

- Mais oui Milo. Tiens bois tu thé. J'ai pas envie que tu attrapes froid, demain on ira t'acheter des fringues en ville.

Camus lui donna une tasse de thé russe, Milo huma l'odeur agrume du breuvage et y reconnu un peu le parfum naturel de Camus.

- Je vais pas geler là tu sais. Déjà on est en intérieur... Je suis frileux mais quand même.

- Laisse moi prendre soin de toi s'il te plaît !, rit Camus.

- Avec plaisir !

Milo se pencha encore vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient franchement bien là, tous les deux devant le feu au cœur de la nuit.

- Ils ont le sommeil lourd tes élèves., réalisa Milo.

- Oui, en même temps y a de quoi. Je les ai fait nager toute la journée, ils se sont écroulés hier soir.

- Nager dans l'eau ici ? Quel maître dur tu fais !

- Je t'avais bien prévenu ! Mais j'ai eu le même entraînement moi, voire pire., commenta Camus, buvant tranquillement son thé.

- Mon pauvre amour. »

Milo a nouveau se retourna vers son amoureux pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avec passion. Il ne pouvait se lasser de ça, ils étaient tellement en manque. Il voulait le renverser sur le canapé et le caresser partout, juste enfin pouvoir suivre ses pulsions. Depuis la dernière fois il rêvait de le détailler, de pouvoir enfin enfin le déshabiller et le regarder, de profiter de lui réellement... Il se senti rougir. Et Camus le vit aussi. Alors il sourit, posant sa tasse sur le cote et grimpa a cheval sur Milo, lui faisant avoir une nouvelle grosse bouffe de chaleur.

« Camus ...?

Tu sais depuis la dernière fois j'ai eu le temps de penser, de m'y faire à tout ça .. Et surtout de pratiquer., expliqua t-il avec un regard qui en disait long. Tu es vraiment pas sympa de m'avoir faire connaître_ ça,_ et me laisser sans toi alors que ... »

Milo ne su même pas comment répondre et ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois comme un poisson, sauf que la seulement une chaleur torride l'avait envahi. Camus qui se faisait du bien seul, qui avait découvert le plaisir grâce a lui, et qui lui grimpait dessus comme ça... Camus ne s'étonna presque pas quand il senti Milo déjà durcir contre lui.

« A ce point la ?, commenta Camus simplement en donnant un baiser sur sa bouche.

- Tu .. Je ... Je ...

- Mais encore ...?

Camus souriait doucement en léchant le long de son menton pour rejoindre son oreille.

- Camus ...

- Hum? »

Milo n'eut même pas a répondre, il attrapa Camus par les hanches brutalement et changea leur position pour l'allonger sur le canapé. Camus a son tour se senti mourir de chaud et de désir.

« Je te préviens jusque la je me retenais parce que j'avais peur de toi, mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire mon Camus, je me retiendrai pas ...

- J'attendais que tu agisses comme ça... Milo.. Fais-moi l'amour...

Milo cilla, perdu, amoureux, dingue de lui.

- Faut pas me demander deux fois j'attends ça depuis si longtemps... »

Milo se remit à embrasser son amoureux, l'assurance de Camus n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Il avait glissé ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis les descendaient sur son cou et le haut de son dos. Aucun doute que chacun désirait l'autre comme jamais...Cette fois-ci Milo avait bien trop chaud, il retira son pull, ainsi que son tee-shirt. Autant gagner du temps. Il déshabilla aussi Camus qui avait pour une fois l'air bien plus tranquille qu'en temps normal. Le verseau se sentait vraiment bien, en opposition à la Turquie où il avait envie de se mourir de honte et de peur.

Milo resta un long instant au dessus de Camus pour le détailler et le caresser. A la lueur du feu et des bougies la peau de camus avait l'air un peu moins pale... pourtant elle était douce et tendre comme dans ses souvenirs. Toujours un peu fraîche, frissonnante aussi sous ses doigts explorateurs qui descendaient inexorablement. Il l'arracha de son pantalon et puis dans un même temps de son caleçon. Camus se sentit quand même bien rougir et être gêné. Il avait malgré tout une pudeur bien développée, alors être nu et totalement offert devant les yeux avides de Milo, c'était un peu gênant oui... Le Scorpion voulait lui parler, lui dire à quel point il pouvait le trouver beau et désirable comme ça, mais rien ne pu sortir de sa gorge serrée de désir. Sans trop chercher, il se mit à embrasser avec passion le bas ventre de son amant, caressant ses cuisses, glissant doucement vert l'intérieur. Camus avait fermé les yeux, se sentant brûler de l'intérieur. Milo semblait très bien savoir ou il voulait en arriver et le verseau sursauta quand il senti Milo le prendre par les hanches et le tirer sur le coté alors que lui descendait pour se mettre à genoux sur le plancher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trafique ?, souffla Camus, regardant Milo entre ses jambes.

- Je mets en pratique tout ce que je t'ai dit dans mes lettres et ce à quoi je pensais...

- Non.. tu vas pas... ?

- Je t'ai dit, faut pas me tenter deux fois моя снежинка ... »

Camus sourit un peu et referma les yeux, puis rougit encore quand Milo lui écarta les jambes d'une façon totalement impudique. Et mille fois plus quand il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses... puis sa langue pointée aller se glisser entre ses fesses. Camus ne savait plus quoi penser à ce moment, il avait juste attrapé un coin de drap pour cacher son visage et mordre dedans. Ce plaisir là, il ne le connaissait pas du tout, et c'était pire que tout. Il gémit lourdement alors que Milo faisait jouer sa langue contre son intimité.

« Je.. j'vais tomber ..hmm. »

Camus réussi à articuler ça d'une voix que Milo ne lui connaissait pas du tout. C'était vrai que la position n'était pas des plus facile à tenir, il avait les jambes pliées et les pieds appuyé sur le rebord du canapé, commençant à glisser. Le Scorpion le teint alors plus fermement, jetant un œil au passage à son visage exaltée de plaisir. Milo retourna le lécher, laper comme un chat son intimité, et le sentir se détendre. Camus se reteint de crier et se laissait complètement aller entre les mains de Milo. Celui-ci du le tenir plus fermement et eu un petit sourire, si Camus prenait autant son pied, tant pis il pouvait bien le retenir autant qu'il fallait pour pouvoir lui donner plus encore de plaisir. Mais c'était peu pratique parce qu'il voulait aller plus loin, il tenta de le coincer et pouvoir libérer une main, mais Camus était tellement relâché qu'il glissa et tomba sur Milo. Les deux se retrouvèrent par terre et surtout mort de rire. Camus se redressa un peu, parce que la position n'était pas top et alla embrasser Milo, riant à sa bouche.

« Désolé, je pensais pas que tu reposais autant sur moi...

- Je me suis peut-être un petit peu trop laissé aller..., rougit Camus.

- Non, il y a pas de 'trop' qui tienne... Tu étais très bien, c'est moi qui aurait du mieux te tenir. Et je veux que tu continue à et laisser aller... Parce que comme ça... »

En disant cela, Milo avait glissé sa main entre ses jambes et poussa un doigt en lui. Camus eu un hoquet, suivit d'une petite grimace. Il ne c'était pas attendu à cette sensation et pour le coup était bien moins détendu. Mais il laissa Milo faire quand il le força à s'allonger sur le dos et plier les jambes pour s'ouvrir. Ils étaient enchevêtrés dans les draps à même le sol, mais ils étaient presque mieux. Milo était resté à genoux, une main sur le ventre de Camus et l'autre fort occupée. De son majeur il caressait son intimité, et cherchait à le faire rentrer plus doucement que la première fois. Le verseau était encore mouillé de salive, c'était suffisant pour le moment. Mais Milo se disait que ça serait insuffisant pour plus tard. Enfin sauf s'il arrivait à vraiment détendre son amant, mais vu comme il était crispé c'était compliqué. Encore quelques minutes avant, il était totalement offert, mais là c'était moins le cas. Milo se baissa de nouveau pour aller lécher en même temps, saliver et pouvoir mieux faire rentrer son doigt. Camus ne savait pas encore s'il aimait ça, c'était peu douloureux, mais pas agréable non plus. Cependant il voulait laisser faire Milo, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et ils en avaient déjà parlés dans des lettres enflammées...

Milo enfonça cette fois son index en même temps qu'il embrassa son sexe tendue. Il entendit Camus gémir plus fort. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, est-ce qu'il fallait avoir mal, ou ressentir du plaisir ? Ce fut pourtant une évidence quand les doigts de son amant allèrent suffisamment loin pour toucher un endroit qui lui procura une vague de plaisir bien plus intense. Milo le senti immédiatement en le ressentant se contracter autour de ses doigts et trembler, il fallait recommencer. Il enfonça alors, et appuya fort contre l'endroit qui fit presque crier Camus. Le verseau se sentit blanchir quand même une seconde et resta dans le silence, ayant soudainement peur de réveiller les deux enfants dans la chambre non loin... Milo le vit et attendit une seconde l'accord tacite dans ses yeux pour continuer. Alors Camus choisit cette fois de mordre dans un drap pour ne pas recommencer parce que Milo lui semblait bien s'amuser à rester à cet endroit. Il en avait délicieusement mal au ventre, et relevait les reins par réflexe, se mettant dans une position que Milo trouvait bien indigne de son pudique verseau. Il était tellement beau comme ça, son corps totalement alanguit.. Il se dit que c'était bien le moment. Retirant ses doigts avec précaution il remonta contre Camus pour aller l'embrasser, celui-ci le prenant dans ses bras, puis allant ouvrir le bouton de son pantalon pour le forcer à finir de se déshabiller. Au passage il s'arrêta pour le caresser et constata avec un sourire satisfait que Milo était totalement bandé et vraiment excité. Surtout à le voir trembler au dessus de lui comme ça quand il faisait aller et venir sa main sur son sexe dur. Le Scorpion ne s'attendait pas à sentir Camus le caresser alors il se sentait un peu faible, ayant du mal à tenir sur ses bras.

« Camus.. han... pas trop.. j'vais jamais tenir après sinon...

Le Verseau arrêta alors, dans un sourire mutin.

- Moui... tu.. Ça va hun ?, demanda Milo, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

- Non., sourit-il.

- J'ai juste envie que tu continue...

- Je continue alors. Arrête moi si je fais mal ou ..

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça. »

Camus le fit taire dans un baiser, et Milo s'installa un peu mieux, bien entre les jambes de son amant. C'est qu'il était un peu tremblant d'anticipation, il allait le prendre et faire l'amour avec lui ici.. tous les deux dans le creux de la nuit, l'un contre l'autre, au chaud et à la lueur de la cheminée. C'était tellement cliché et pourtant si délicieux.

Milo guida son sexe avec sa main pour commencer à pénétrer doucement Camus. Vraiment doucement, il était terrorisé à l'idée de lui faire du mal. Le Verseau faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se détendre, respirer lentement. Mais c'était moins simple qu'en théorie, son sexe était bien plus important que deux doigts, et Milo sentait qu'il allait devoir forcer un peu pour vraiment le prendre... Il n'osait pas trop, mais c'est Camus qui l'encouragea d'un baiser rassurant.

Milo donna alors un léger coup de reins et sentit son sexe s'enfoncer dans le corps de son amant qui serra immédiatement la mâchoire. Il avait eu mal, et surtout la sensation était des plus étrange... Il s'était senti blanchir et Milo lui n'osait plus bouger sous l'expression quasi choquée de Camus. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Le Scorpion se pencha alors pour l'embrasser, tout en le prenant dans ses bras pour le redresser très légèrement et s'appuyer sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas peser contre lui et le gêner, il plia mieux ses jambes, se retrouvant presque à genoux et s'enfonçant plus encore en lui. Dans cette position, ils étaient parfaitement collés, imbriqués l'un à l'autre. Camus le sentait tellement en lui, c'était étrange et agréable à la fois, tout nouveau … Si profondément, et c'était un peu comme s'il te sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. Il se concentra autant qu'il put pour se laisser aller, même si c'était paradoxal.

Milo resta ainsi un petit bout de temps, le temps de sentir Camus se détendre autour de lui, mais le meilleur moyen, il allait le comprendre vite ce fut de bouger, donner un premier coup de hanches. Camus sentit des frissons lui remonter le long du dos, presque douloureux. Comme si des courant électriques se baladaient dans ses nerfs. Milo adoptait un rythme très lent, assez profond, juste ce qu'il fallait pour commencer à entendre Camus soupirer de plaisir contre lui. C'était bien comme ça. Il pu alors se concentrer sur ses propres sensations une seconde. C'était parfait, il était chaudement enserré et devait quand même se retenir un peu pour ne pas venir trop vite. Parce que pour le moment le plaisir était très fort pour lui. Il fallait tenir le coup, même si c'était leur première fois à tous les deux, il n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse trop vite. Mais c'était un fantasme qui se réalisait, il avait Camus là totalement abandonné dans ses bras, sous lui, qu'il pénétrait, et couvrait d'affections... Et avoir une vision plongeante de son visage empourpré, ses mèches frisottant à ses tempes sous l'effet de la sueur c'était parfait.

Plus rapidement, il continua à aller et venir. Camus gémissait son prénom chaque fois qu'il était totalement en lui, butant contre ce point qui lui donnait tant de plaisir. Milo tentait de se retenir, mais l'entendre l'appeler de cette manière c'était à le rendre fou. Tout le corps de Camus se liquéfiait de l'intérieur, il ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Juste Milo contre lui, qui lui geignait de devoir cette position et garder un rythme pas trop irrégulier. C'est fou comme il pouvait l'aimer à ce moment là. Leur deux corps devenaient presque douloureux d'effort et de félicité. Leur ventres collaient, puis se séparaient quand Milo reculaient les hanches.. pour à nouveau s'accoler, poisseux de sueur. De longues allées et venues, dans ses bruits d'amour retenus. Leur soupirs et gémissements s'échappaient à peine du couple parfait qu'ils formaient, il n'y en avait que pour l'autre. Milo repoussa un peu les cheveux humides sur le front de son amoureux, il était si chaud, soufflant avec langueur à sa bouche qu'il n'arrivait même pas à embrasser réellement... juste se pendre à lui, caresser son dos auquel il se tenait, ses doigts glissant contre sa peau dorée. Mais il sentait que Milo commençait à perdre pied, il n'était plus régulier, ses gestes avaient tendances à trembler dangereusement, et ne tenait même plus tête, devant la poser contre l'épaule de Camus. Il voulait tenir le plus longtemps possible, se mordait la lèvre. Mais heureusement pour lui, Camus commençait à ne plus tenir lui non plus, il le sentait se contracter plus fort autour de lui et le serrer dans ses bras avec plus de force.

Milo décida alors qu'il pouvait se relâcher et se laisser aller au fantasme de son amant à qui il faisait l'amour, tentant de visualiser mentalement leur position et leur corps l'un dans l'autre. Il ne fallu à peine qu'une seconde pour qu'il se crispe aux dos de Camus et sente l'orgasme monter en lui. Des crampes voulaient se créer dans ses orteils, mais c'était surtout la douleur dans ses reins et son ventre qui le firent craquer totalement. Il jouit en lui, donnant un ou deux coups de hanches totalement erratiques en gémissant sourdement. Camus n'eut pas besoin de plus pour le suivre immédiatement, le dernier coup de rein l'achevant sur place, il fut décalé de Milo mais n'y pensa même pas en se laissa aller dans l'orgasme sentant tout son corps se tendre pour se ramollir totalement, une pointe lui perçant le ventre libérant tout le plaisir accumulé pendant les minutes précédentes. Camus répéta le prénom de son amoureux, le suppliant inconsciemment de ne pas bouger... Soufflant tout deux lourdement, ils était perdu dans les méandres hormonaux du plaisir ultime. Pour une première fois ils c'étaient plutôt très bien débrouillés.

Milo dans un effort surhumain se décrispa pour lâcher Camus et se retirer de lui, lui créant des frissons presque désagréable. Il se laissa tomber sur le coté, totalement essoufflé, trempé. Camus tourna les yeux pour le regarder et en eu à nouveau mal au ventre, Milo avait rarement été aussi beau. Une main sur son torse qui se soulevait à un rythme rapide, le ventre creusé et brillant de transpiration, taché de blanc aussi un peu, la bouche ouverte pour chercher de l'air et un air béat...

Tout deux s'étirèrent sans trop forcer, ils avaient des crampes et crispations partout dans le corps. Enfin Milo se retourna vers Camus qui ramena les couvertures et peaux de bêtes sur eux. Il ne fallait pas attraper froid maintenant. Camus couché sur le coté passa un bras autour du ventre de son amoureux, sa tête sous son menton. Très doucement, il murmura qu'il l'aimait, ce à quoi répondit sur le champ Milo en caressant ses cheveux. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux de leur vie qu'à ce moment, dans un calme parfait, entendant simplement le bruit du vent et de la neige, et le crépitement discret de la cheminée. Ils s'endormirent, presque immédiatement, sombrant dans un repos parfait.

* * *

Au petit matin, vers l'horaire habituel, Isaak et Hyoga se réveillèrent. Sans un mots ils allèrent dans la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller, et enfiler leur vêtements d'entraînement. C'était difficile les matins comme ceux là, ils étaient courbaturés, et savaient que ce soir ça ne serait que pire. Mais ils avaient bientôt terminés leur entraînement et s'accrochaient à ça.

La lumière était toute relative dans l'isba, il n'y avait pas vraiment de soleil, mais il faisait jour. Normalement l'odeur du thé et des blinis chaud emplissait la petite maison, mais rien ce matin. Ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine, salon, salle de vie et restèrent bêtement devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Leur Maître Camus dormait encore, un autre homme d'un blond magnifique se reposant contre son torse nu, lui enveloppé d'un pull en laine. La cheminée était presque éteinte et autour d'eux les vêtements éparpillés, le canapé à moitié démonté ainsi qu'une tasse de thé renversé en disait long sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Ils se regardèrent en échangeant un rire mi-moqueur, mi-gênés d'enfants qui avaient vu quelque chose qu'ils n'auraient pas du voir.

« Va le réveiller toi...

- Pourquoi moi ? Non toi vas y !, fit Issak en le poussant.

- Roh !

Hyoga n'eut même pas besoin de faire quoique se soit que Camus se réveilla en sursaut, ayant le sommeil léger. Il lui fallait une seconde ou deux pour réaliser la situation et se sentir foutrement gêné.

- Bonjour Maître.., firent les deux enfants.

- Bonjour. Euh, attendez j'arrive, allez vous asseoir. » fit-il doucement en s'habillant sous les draps.

Milo contrairement à lui semblait avoir un sommeil très profond et c'était juste retourné. Camus sourit un peu le voyant dans le pull, visiblement il avait eu froid pendant la nuit. Une fois habillé normalement il remit bien les couvertures sur Milo et se leva pour rejoindre ses élèves. Il fit une petite grimace qu'il refréna immédiatement, il avait des courbatures dans des endroits du corps qu'il soupçonnait à peine et comment dire.. il avait aussi un peu mal à un endroit bien plus gênant.

Sans un mot, il mit la bouilloire sur le feu et sorti de quoi faire les blinis. Les deux élèves se regardèrent encore en tentant de faire demander à l'autre ce qui leur brûlaient la langue. Sauf que c'est Camus qui commença.

« C'est mon ami Milo. Avec qui j'écris depuis très longtemps, il est arrivé cette nuit., expliqua t-il simplement en cassant des œufs dans un plat.

- C'est un chevalier maître ?, demanda Hyoga, d'un coup très intéressé.

- Oui.

- Il est aussi fort que vous ?, demanda cette fois Isaak.

- Oui, sûrement plus même.

- Il pourra nous montrer comment il attaque ? C'est un chevalier des glaces lui aussi ?

Les questions fusaient dans tous les sens, les gamins étaient excités comme tout d'avoir un invité, qui plus est, un chevalier.

- Non pas des glaces. Et il vous montrera s'il a envie !

- Il va rester longtemps ? Il vient d'où ?

- De Grèce et je ne sais pas. Maintenant ça suffit les questions, à moi de vous questionner, on commence la leçon. »

Camus cuisinait en même temps et posait des questions techniques à ses deux élèves affamés. Il alla chercher la théière près d'un Milo toujours endormi comme un ange pas dérangé pour deux sous du bruit environnant. Il prépara le thé, sorti les tasses pour les enfants, rajoutant du lait pour eux et du sucre. Il fallait les nourrir ceux là, et qu'ils aient assez d'énergie jusqu'à repas du midi. Puis fit chauffer sa poêle pour faire cuire les blinis et en même temps toujours les faire réciter leur leçon et préparer le kacha rapidement. Il avait vraiment du retard, normalement c'était prêt avant que les deux ne se lèvent et il pouvait se détendre un peu. Mais là c'était vraiment la course et il se rendait compte d'à quel point il était productif et savait faire plusieurs choses à la fois !

Une fois qu'il eu posé toute la nourriture sur la table il laissa enfin manger tranquillement les enfants, ou plutôt engloutir comme des ogres. Pendant ce temps, il versa une tasse de thé chaud, fit une assiette de blinis avec de la confiture de framboise et une de kacha qu'il emportant dans le salon pour les poser doucement près de son Milo endormit. Il remit en même temps quelques bûches dans le feu qu'il attisa. Enfin le bruit réveilla le Scorpion. Il ouvrit les yeux sur Camus, tout affairé avec sa flambée et attiré d'un coup la douce odeur du thé. L'impression de s'éveiller au beau milieu d'un rêve était des plus agréables, même s'il manquait cruellement de sommeil, souffrant du décalage horaire. Il se redressa, puis à son tour senti plein de courbatures, notamment dans ses bras et ses cuisses. Clairement, il avait bien forcé, mais la pensée délicieuse de cette nuit ne pouvait être entachée. D'un coup il tourna la tête de l'autre coté de Camus pour voir les deux enfants attablés, mangeant et surtout lorgnant vers lui avec curiosité. Tant pis pour le réveil câlin.

« Bonjour.., fit la petite voix de Isaak, rapidement suivie par celle de Hyoga.

Camus jeta un coup d'œil vers ses élèves, ne sachant s'il s'agissait de véritable politesse.

- Bonjour., répondit doucement Milo, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai que vous êtes un chevalier ?, s'exclama directement Hyoga, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Milo sourit aussi, ils étaient adorables les gamins de Camus. Et pour les impressionner il sorti son ongle dard de son index, prenant son air le plus terrifiant.

- Waaahh !

- Maître, vous avez vu ?! C'est super classe !

- Oui j'ai vu, je connais Milo. Ne l'embêtez pas, il vient de se réveiller et il est fatigué avec le décalage horaire. En plus, lui il a pas deux élèves dans votre genre, il est pas habitué.,les réprimanda Camus.

Milo le regarda avec un petite sourire, ce qu'il était mignon son chéri quand faisait son maitre autoritaire.

- Vous n'avez pas d'élève Seigneur Milo ?, demanda Hyoga la bouche à moitié pleine de kacha.

- Non, les enfants je les mange !, fit-il en faisant son faux méchant.

Les enfants comprirent bien et en rire avec lui. Camus leva les yeux au ciel. Ah non, il allait pas avoir trois enfants à s'occuper maintenant quand même ?

- Et dites, c'est votre amoureux maître Camus ?

- Stop !, intervint Camus. Trop de questions, trop de curiosité. La prochaine fois vous irez me chercher du bois ou nager toute la journée si vous continuez. Vous vous permettez pas ce genre de questions quand on est que nous trois, c'est quoi ces façons de rentrer dans la vie personnelle des gens ?

- Oui mais on voulait juste savoir, comme vous dormiez ensemble...

Camus rougit et Milo trouva ça adorable, le laissant se débrouiller.

- Oui, c'est mon amoureux. Alors maintenant que votre curiosité est assouvie. Vous débarrassez, vous faite la vaisselle et je veux plus vous voir à l'intérieur.

- Oui Maître. » firent de concert les deux enfants, sortant de table.

Le Verseau s'assit par terre près de Milo devant le feu qui reprenait vie en se passant la main sur le visage. Cachés par le canapé, Milo lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue.

« Je croyais que tu avais de l'autorité ?, le taquina le Scorpion, parlant tout bas.

- Non mais là, c'est eux qui m'ont réveillés, j'étais endormi avec toi, nu et tout... Je peux pas éveiller leur curiosité et les empêcher de parler de quelque chose d'aussi évident. Maintenant ils savent et on sera tranquilles.

- Je trouve ça pas mal. Merci pour le petit déjeuner.

- Je t'en pris..., Camus soupira, laissant tomber sa tête à l'arrière sur le canapé.

- Par contre il va falloir me dire ce que c'est que tout ça.,fit Milo en rapprochant la nourriture de lui.

- Ah. Alors les blinis bah c'est juste des petites crêpes qui se mangent avec du beurre ou de la confiture. Et ça c'est du kacha, c'est une bouillie de sarrasin cuit dans du lait avec un peu de sucre. Ça se mange avec tout en fonction de comment tu le fais cuire. C'est très simple, c'est un truc que les gamins adorent, alors je me suis dit que toi aussi tu aimerais !, sourit Camus.

- Moi je suis un enfant !? Par exemple l'enfant il a pas fait des choses pas mal cette nuit ?

Milo se pencha vraiment vers lui pour passer une main sur son ventre et embrasser son cou.

- Chuuut !, rougit Camus. Arrête, quand ils seront sortis.

- Hum oui pardon...

Le Scorpion se reprit, c'est vrai que c'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir des enfants dans le coin. Il reporta donc son attention vers son petit déjeuner. Les blinis étaient encore bien chaud, autant commencer par là. Pas de doutes, Camus était bon cuisinier, en même temps il n'avait pas du avoir le choix en ayant élevé deux enfants depuis cinq ans.

- Tu manges pas ?, fit Milo d'un coup.

- Ah oui... Je rêvais..

- Je me demande à quoi ! » sous entendit Milo.

Tout ce qu'il reçu comme réponse se fut un coup sur l'épaule quand Camus se leva pour aller à la cuisine. Les deux petits chevaliers en devenir avaient quasiment terminés la vaisselle, mettant le tout à égoutter. Pendant ce temps là, Camus se servit du thé et ne prit une assiette de kacha. Il n'était pas très affamé le matin et en général ne mangeait rien du tout, mais avec les activités physiques de la nuit, il avait un petit creux quand même. Il retourna donc auprès de Milo pour commencer à manger silencieusement.

La porte d'entrée de l'isba s'ouvrit et un froid de dément entra à l'intérieur, le temps que les deux enfants sortent. Milo se mit à claquer des dents. C'était pire que tout le froid là, tout de suite il se rua sur sa tasse de thé pour se réchauffer. Il allait mourir de froid ici. Camus le voyant faire eu un petit rire et lui passa les draps et peaux sur le dos. Le Scorpion se cacha bien dessous en terminant son thé puis s'affala comme un mal élevé.

« J'ai mal partouuut.., chouina t-il en sentant ses abdos se rebeller.

- Moi aussi... et pas aux même endroits que toi., avoua le Verseau.

- Oh ? C'est vrai... je suis désolé... je. Tu as pas eu trop mal cette nuit ?

- Non Milo, je t'aurais dit sinon.. c'était. Très. Bien., sourit Camus déposant un baiser sur sa bouche entre chaque mot.

Son amant sourit et le prit dans ses bras, bousculant sa tasse de thé presque vide. Camus leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire à son tour et lui rendre son étreinte.

- Je compte bien profiter de chaque moment qu'on va avoir tous les deux. Je sais pas quand je vais repartir, alors j'en profite., expliqua vite fait Milo

- Je suis d'accord avec cette idée. Allez viens on va te préparer et aller en ville.

- Tes mômes ?

Ils restent là, ils savent très bien ce qu'ils ont a faire sans moi. Et je vais pas te faire rester dans le froid sans vrais vêtements. Comment tu as pu venir sans plus de trucs ?

- Mais je savais pas moi.. »

Camus rit un peu du coté tête en l'air de son amoureux et se leva. Il ramassa les vêtements de son scorpion sur le sol et lui donna avant d'aller rejoindre sa chambre. Milo enfila un caleçon et un pantalon pour suivre Camus. D'un coup il voyait beaucoup mieux ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre vu que le soleil était levé, et c'était jouissif. Le voilà qui était dans un espace qui ne lui appartenait qu'à lui. Pendant que Camus fouillait dans son armoire pour sortir quelques vêtements d'urgences pour Milo, celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Camus en laissant son regard traîner partout. Il y avait dans le fond de la pièce une grande bibliothèque, couverte et recouverte de livres en Russe pour la plupart, et certains en grec, même quelques uns en français, voir en japonais, mais vraiment peu. Le meuble n'était pas couvert que d'ouvrages volumineux, il y avait des objets d'enfants fabriqués sûrement par ses élèves, et aussi les souvenirs que Milo lui avait envoyés par dizaines. Des fleurs séchées, des petits sacs de sables, des petits objets inutiles mais qu'il avait trouvé durant ses missions dans le monde. Milo se rendait compte à quel point il était présent dans le monde de son amoureux. Et ce n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire.

Il passa ensuite à son bureau, qui était tout aussi bien rangé que la bibliothèque, il y avait seulement plusieurs stylo plume qui traînaient, et quelques feuilles blanche. Les même feuilles qu'il utilisait pour écrire à Milo. Et posé en hauteur, contre le mur. Une photo d'eux deux. Qui datait de la Turquie. Ils avaient l'air heureux, décoiffés par le vent, mais dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Certes la photo était mal cadrée, car prise à bout de bras, mais elle était aussi la seule

Il se leva du lit.

« Je peux regarder ?, demanda t-il devant le bureau.

- Tu peux regarder là tu veux Milo, tu es comme chez toi.

Camus avait sourit, un ou deux pull dans les bras.

- Merci... »

Le scorpion ouvrit le premier tiroir et tomba directement sur des dizaines et des dizaines de lettres parfaitement pliées et attachées en liasses pour ne pas être abîmées. Dans le tiroir d'après, la même chose, et aussi quelques petites factures, des preuves d'achats. Puis dans le dernier, un nécessaire à correspondance, et un petit tas de photos. Celles que Milo avait prit assez récemment quand il était parti dans le Nord de la Grèce pour une petite mission. Il les regarda rapidement, il avait prit un peu n'importe quoi, le paysage principalement. Mais il en manquait bien une. Mais celle-ci, qui représentait Milo était bien cachée et visible uniquement pour le Verseau.

Camus avait terminé de fouiller dans ses affaires et le regardait depuis plusieurs secondes, voir Milo là, à son bureau c'était si étrange et agréable à la fois. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé pouvoir le faire venir ici, alors c'était presque comme un rêve. Il passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, Milo, toujours assis, l'attira contre lui posant sa tête contre son ventre. Camus ne parla pas, il cajolait son amoureux en entortillant ses cheveux, massant doucement son crâne. Le faisant ronronner de plaisir. Pas besoin de mots pour lui dire à quel point il était amoureux de lui et heureux d'être aussi présent dans sa vie.

« Tu vas essayer ça et on y va ?, demanda enfin Camus en redressant sa tête.

- J'essaye tout ce que tu veux ! »

Milo se redressa alors et enfila ce que son amoureux lui donnait, un pantalon plus chaud, des jambières, des chaussettes en laine, un pull encore plus épais et aussi une veste. Plus il voyait les affaires défiler devant lui, plus il en avait froid d'avance !

Il s'habilla alors de tout ça, puis enfila ses chaussures. Il ne vit Camus ne mettre qu'une veste blanche à gros boutons noirs qui lui descendait sous les fesses par dessus son tee-shirt. Non vraiment ils n'étaient pas sur le même pied d'égalité face à ce froid !

Enfin ils sortirent de la maison, les deux gamins s'entraînaient sérieusement à viser et défoncer des blocs de glace à des distances absolument pas raisonnables.

« C'est pas en te tenant comme ça et sans concentrer ton cosmos que tu vas réussir Hyoga !, lança t-il au passage.

- Oui Maître...

- Je vais en ville avec Milo, soyez sérieux.

- Oui ! » répondirent de concert les deux élèves.

Milo était actuellement trop concentré sur le froid pour porter attention à ce que faisaient les deux élèves. C'était terrible ! Il avait un de ces vents, heureusement qu'il ne neigeait pas ! Camus le vit lutter contre les -30 degrés extérieur, et se concentrant une seconde l'enveloppa de son cosmos. Tout de suite Milo sentit la différence, c'était toujours froid, mais largement moins pire que la température extérieur. Il remercia Camus et se rapprocha de lui pour prendre sa main.

Tout le long du chemin qu'ils traversèrent à pieds ils discutèrent, Milo rééxpliquant à nouveau les théories de Mü sur la méditation du Grand Pope qui lui permettait d'être là. Il lui avait dit également que Mü devait revenir pour les informer de comment ça se passait pour le moment. Ça ne posait pas de problème, mais il fallait mieux éviter que les élèves le voit ou qu'il apparaisse pendant qu'ils étaient en ville.

D'ailleurs ils étaient arrivés après plus de vingt minutes de marche. La petite bourgarde était couverte de neige, mais assez triste. C'était très gris, avec peu d'activité. Mais, c'était quand même ça, car finalement, Milo se rendit compte que Camus vivait lui plus ou moins normalement, il avait accès à une ville classique, pouvait sortir comme il voulait, et prendre contact avec de gens normaux. Ce n'était que temporairement, il partirait bientôt d'ici, mais quand même.

Ils rentrèrent dans une boutique qu'il devina être de vêtements bien qu'il n'eu pas comprit l'inscription sur la vitrine. Une bonne femme à l'air sympathique alla saluer Camus et sembla s'exciter en russe à a vue de Milo. Le Grec regarda les deux échanger des phrases dans cette langue qu'il ne maîtrisait qu'à peine, ne comprenant qu'à peine un mot de temps en temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme était partie à l'arrière de sa boutique.

« J'ai la connais bien, je lui ai demandé de te trouver des vêtements chaud parce que tu étais un touriste frileux !, sourit Camus.

- Maiiis ! Je suis pas …Bon si je suis frileux.

- Elle a dit aussi que tu étais très beau.

Milo sourit et rosi un peu.

- Pff ! Toi déjà tu dois pas passer inaperçu. Je suis sûre que tu as des admirateurs.

- Admiratrices, oui plutôt...

- Quoi ?

Le Scorpion senti une petite douleur lui vriller l'estomac. Finalement ils ne s'étaient jamais posé la question ni l'un ni l'autre de leur orientation sexuelle. Au fond, ils avaient toujours été élevés entre garçons et les filles s'étaient faites fort rare. Et leur sexualité ne posait pas de problème parce que au fond ils c'étaient toujours aimés l'un l'autre. Alors imaginer qu'une fille puisse poser des yeux d'envie sur son Camus, c'était... étrange.

- Oui la libraire. Je viens plusieurs fois par semaine, j'ai des réductions sur mes livres..., sourit un peu Camus.

- Mais … Je veux pas moi.

- T'es jaloux ?, s'étonna le Verseau.

Milo ne répondit pas, en fait il n'avait même pas pu mettre de mot dessus, mais il semblait bien que son agacement et la douleur dans son ventre soient bel et bien une manifestation physique de la jalousie. Ne voyant pas Milo répondre, Camus osa lui embrasser la joue en vitesse.

- Ne le soit pas. »

La vendeuse revint avec les bras chargés. Des pulls, des pantalons, et des tonnes de vêtements à la taille de Milo. Ils firent leur choix sous les conseils avisés de Camus qui savait ce qui allait bien à son amoureux et ce qui le garderait bien au chaud. Ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur deux pull en laine bleu et un rouge, des sous pulls en synthétique qui semblaient bien isolant, un pantalon épais, une écharpe bleu ciel assortie avec des moufles et un bonnet et surtout une bonne paire de chaussures. S'il devait rester, il lui fallait résister au froid. Et il pourrait sûrement revenir plus tard. Ce n'était pas perdu.

Pendant que Camus payait en roubles, Milo enfilait les accessoires pour être un peu plus au chaud.

Ils sortirent pour se rendre à la librairie, Camus trouvant son Milo adorable dans tout ce bleu.

Quand le Scorpion comprit où ils arrivèrent, il se sentit à nouveau très jaloux, et sans trop réfléchir prit Camus par la main. Au diable l'avis des gens, comment ils pouvaient être vus. C'était son amoureux à lui et il devait le montrer maintenant qu'il pouvait. En plus Camus, dans son manteau blanc était plus beau encore, ses cheveux et ses yeux ressortant tellement plus. Camus le laissa faire et serra sa main entourée de laine. S'il n'y avait que ça pour le rendre heureux et le rassurer.

La petite clochette teinta dans la boutique et une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus océan sorti de derrière un rayon après avoir entendu le bonjour venant de la voix de Camus. Milo se sentit plus jaloux encore en la voyant toute guillerette, puis sentit une vilaine satisfaction le prendre quand elle l'aperçu et fixa leurs mains liées. Sans rien comprendre de l'échange, Milo écouta quand même la discussion, tenter de glaner un mot ou deux.

« Bonjour Polina !

- Bonjour Camus. Ça va aujourd'hui ?, avait demandé la jeune femme, ne sachant plus trop ou se mettre ni quoi comprendre.

- Oui, je te présente mon ami, Milo, il est grec, il comprend très peu de russe.

- Oh, enchanté monsieur., fit la jeune vendeuse se tourna vers Milo.

- Bonjour., répondit le Scorpion comprenant qu'on parlait de lui et qu'on le saluait.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un ami qui devait venir.

- Non, je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait, c'était une surprise., sourit Camus, se grattant le joue.

- Ah .. c'est ton, ton ami d'enfance à qui tu écris ?, supposa la jeune Polina.

- Oui exactement !

Elle sembla rassurée, se disant que peut-être leur proximité était du au fait qu'ils soient amis d'enfance ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je te laisse fouiller ?, fit -elle d'un coup en voyant Camus regarder un livre sur le coté.

- Oui, merci. »

Camus tira Milo vers le fond de la boutique et lâcha sa main pour prendre un ouvrage qui l'intéressait.

« C'est pas qu'elle a un faible, elle est carrément amoureuse de toi !, s'exclama Milo, sans parler trop fort.

- Mais non, n'exagère pas. Je viens ici depuis que je suis enfant, elle a notre âge, c'est comme une amie d'enfance.

- Je suis aussi ton ami d'enfance !, précisa Milo. Et je te vends pas des livres...

- Non, tu es mon petit ami c'est pas pareil.

En même temps Camus lisait l'arrière de son bouquin.

- Mais Camus... J'aime pas qu'elle te regarde comme ça...

- Je peux rien faire contre ça !

Milo chouina et prit Camus dans ses bras, contre son dos.

- Mais tu es que à moi...

- Milo... » soupira Camus en posant une main sur la sienne.

Il se retourna un peu vers lui pour lui voler un baiser rapide, là entre les rayons de livres.

De l'autre coté de la boutique, la vendeuse Polina restait derrière son comptoir mais s'était penchée pour regarder entre les étagères. Elle retint un petit cri de surprise et de désespoir. Camus son presque ami et client favoris était en train d'embrasser son « ami » derrière les rayons... et ce n'était pas innocent du tout, peut-être qu'en Russie on s'embrassait sur la bouche pour se saluer, mais là ce n'était pas du tout un bonjour. Le blond Milo le tenait par derrière, une main sur sa joue et dévorait avec passion ses lèvres, les joues pourtant pales de Camus en avaient prit une teinte qui s'accordait à ses cheveux, elles le entendait ses parler tout bas dans une langue inconnue (qu'elle savait grec, mais qu'elle ne parlait pas du tout...). Camus se retourna pour lui donner un petit coup sur la tête avec son livre avant de l'embrasser encore. Visiblement, ils étaient en train de se chamailler pour une raison inconnue, Milo avait un visage suppliant, tandis que Camus souriait légèrement, semblant s'amuser. D'un coup son oreille tiqua sur des mots qui lui semblait russes et intercepta une déclaration d'amour de la bouche de Milo. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tenta de se cacher et essayer de ne plus les écouter. Elle était tout aussi choquée de voir Camus en couple, qu'avec un homme. Le pire c'est qu'ils formaient un duo d'une beauté ravageuse.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas vu pourtant la main très mal placée de Milo qui tentait de s'approprier autant qu'il pouvait son amoureux. Camus n'arrivait pas à dérougir et se tortillait pour essayer de s'échapper de ses pinces trop possessives.

« Milo arrête s'il te plaît.. Je veux juste prendre un livre. Tu es bête, je viens ici depuis toujours, il s'est jamais rien passé, je suis avec toi, rien qu'avec toi.

- Oui..., chouina Milo.

- Tu te rends pas compte non plus, j'aurais de quoi être jaloux aussi !

- Toi ?!

- Mais bien sur, je crois que tu te rends pas compte que tu es vraiment beau, tu as de la prestance, tu es grand, musclé, blond... Je peux te dire que tu attire l'œil des filles dans la rue. J'ai déjà vu ça en Turquie et aujourd'hui encore.

- Mais je m'en fiche des autres...

- Bah tiens voilà ! Moi aussi je m'en fiche des autres ! Garde ça en tête. »

Camus prit son livre et se dirigea vers la caisse et Polina, celle-ci restant bloquée sur les joues empourprées de Camus. Milo le suivit juste après, l'air penaud. Son client favoris lui donna le livre qu'il souhaitait acheter, toute gênée elle le prit, frôlant sa main glacée et sursautant. Milo lui jeta un coup d'œil torve, mais se retint de prendre Camus par la taille. L'objet du désir des deux personnes l'entourant paya son achat, gêné de ce silence, récupéra son achat et sorti en disant au revoir poliment. Milo l'avait suivit, toujours aussi peiné.

« Tu me fais la tête ?, osa t-il.

- Mais non Milo...

- J'ai pas envie qu'on gâche du temps à se faire la tête. Je peux très bien partir dans 5 minutes si ça se trouve...

- Je te dis que je fais pas la tête !, finit par rire Camus, le trouva vraiment paniqué pour rien.

- Vrai ?

- Mais oui ! Gamin ! »

Camus l'embrassa rapidement et prit sa main pour l'emmener vers le prochain commerce, le moral à nouveau au beau fixe.

Ils passèrent donc à la poste, il n'y avait rien de nouveau, Milo était assez heureux de voir où son amoureux venait depuis toutes ces années pour lui envoyer ses lettres. Puis ils passèrent vite fait dans l'épicerie pour faire quelques courses, maintenant que Camus avait un invité, il fallait faire des efforts. Il voulait faire goûter plein de spécialité russes à son amoureux. Alors il lui parlait de cuisine tout le long du chemin de retour vers l'isba, continuant de l'entourer de son cosmos. Milo aurait pu l'écouter parler de n'importe quoi, c'était toujours intéressant. Et en plus il lui donnait foutrement faim...

Après être rentrés, ils discutèrent longuement pendant que Camus cuisinait et rangeait un peu le salon. Et Mü les surprit en se matérialisant dans le salon. Tout de suite, Milo eu malgré lui peur que se soit pour déjà repartir, même si savait pertinemment que Mü devait venir pour leur expliquer la situation, les tenir au courant et tout. Ça leur faisait vraiment plaisir de les revoir, Mü avait entretenu une correspondance avec les deux depuis l'épisode de la Turquie. Cela expliquait pourquoi il avait tant envie de les aider. Cependant il gardait toujours une légère amertume dans la voix quand il disait que lui ne pouvait pas voir celui qui était cher à son cœur... Saga continuait de lui écrire très régulièrement, mais n'était jamais là, ne pouvait pas le voir. A priori il travaillait trop prêt du Grand Pope pour pouvoir s'éclipser ou revoir son ami. Camus ressentait avec beaucoup d'empathie la douleur de Mü et il comprenait vraiment pourquoi il voulait les aider tous les deux à se voir quand lui ne pouvait pas... Tout le monde n'avait pas à vivre sa tragédie personnelle.

A l'heure du repas, les enfants rentrèrent, couverts de givres et essoufflés. Milo n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à l'extérieur, mais visiblement ils se débrouillaient très bien sans Camus. Cependant leur maître avait prévu de venir les superviser dans l'après-midi. A nouveau, Hyoga et Isaak s'intéressèrent de prêt à Milo. Ils voulaient revoir son ongle en aiguille rouge, demandaient comment ça marchait, et toutes les questions passaient sous son nez. Ils allaient l'épuiser ! Heureusement que Camus les fit taire et réciter des leçons de physique sur l'eau, la glace... Ils semblaient bien tout connaître par cœur, le but de Camus étant qu'ils n'oublient jamais certaines choses pour bien comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de leurs cosmos.

Milo découvrit beaucoup de choses sur les attaques de glace, pendant qu'il dégustait son koulibiak de saumon préparé par les soins de Camus. Puis il piqua du nez, ayant vraiment trop peu de sommeil derrière lui et sept heures de décalage horaire. Camus laissa ses élèves vaquer librement à leur occupations intellectuelles pendant que lui et Milo s'installèrent dans le canapé, Milo allongé entre les jambes de son amoureux qui lui commençait son nouveau livres. La tête sur ventre de Camus, enserrant sa taille, et surtout au chaud devant la cheminée, il ne fallu pas longtemps au chevalier du Scorpion pour sombrer dans les rêves. Camus était parfaitement apaisé par le souffle régulier de son compagnon contre lui, il entortillait ses cheveux d'une main,et de l'autre tenait l'épais volume de littérature. Vraiment l'idée qu'il se faisait de la vie avec Milo était bien celle là.

* * *

Après une heure et demi de sieste/lecture/repos/études, tout le monde sorti pour l'entraînement. Milo bien au chaud dans ses nouveaux vêtements pour affronter le froid et la nuit déjà presque tombée. Il était toujours autant étonné de voir Camus et ses élèves sortir en tee-shirt.

Pendant presque deux heures il resta dans son coin à les regarder. Effectivement Camus était un maître affreusement stricte, il les faisait recommencer des dizaines de fois des attaques qui lui lui semblaient plutôt réussites, mais Camus semblaient ne pas aimer le « plutôt » et voulait du « parfaitement ». Pendant des exercices d'équilibre qui ne nécessitaient pas vraiment de surveillance, il retourna auprès de Milo.

« Ça va tu n'es pas encore mort de froid ?, demanda t-il en repoussant ses cheveux blanchit.

- Non ça va, avec ton cosmos autour de moi c'est supportable. Mais te fatigue pas à faire ça hun.

- T'en fait pas, ça me demande pas beaucoup d'énergie non plus. Si tu as trop froid rentre surtout. J'ai pas envie que tu tombes malade.

- Ça ira. Dis donc tu aimes bien leur faire faire des trucs impossibles à tes élèves !, rit Milo en baisant ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, pour obtenir l'armure du Cygne qu'ils convoitent un des deux devra réussir à briser un glacier millénaire, alors il faut bien les habituer à l'échec et à repousser leur limites. »

Pendant qu'ils continuaient leur discussion les deux élèves tombaient à l'eau, puis remontaient sur leur pied d'estale miniature pour à nouveau tenter de garder l'équilibre le plus longtemps possible. La journée était loin d'être terminée pour eux !

Heureusement un peu plus tard, Milo commençait à avoir froid et décida de se dégourdir les jambes en participant à l'entraînement. Camus avait trouvé l'idée des plus intéressante et avait tourné tout ça en concours. Après avoir tirés sur des glacier pour savoir qui avait le plus de puissance, Camus fut déclaré vainqueur mais Milo criait au scandale parce que lui il avait froid et il était engourdit, mais ça ne passerait pas comme ça parce que de toute manière il pouvait se rattraper sur une épreuve de course et petit parcours du combattant en équipe. Camus avec Isaak et Milo avec Hyoga. Alors pour le coup il avait prit beaucoup d'avance, étant assez rapide, mais quand il avait s'agit de traversé un lac gelé il pouvait difficilement faire le poids face à Camus et Isaak, et pendant ce temps là il se faisait ramasser par Hyoga qui devait s'arrêter tous les dix mètres par sa faute. Le maître et l'élève avaient prit de l'avance mais après être arrivés en foret, c'était plus facile pour Milo. Le premier à être touché par une attaque faisait perdre son équipe. Puissance modérée certes, mais les règles étaient claires, ça fonctionnait comme ça. Les enfants n'avaient aucune envie de se prendre un coup de _Scarlett needle_, ni de _Diamond dust _de leur maître alors ils avaient optés pour la tactique de se cacher en hauteur pour les guider parce que en bas ça s'était transformé en véritable combat de Chevalier. Aucune intention de se tuer, les deux n'avaient pas envie de perdre, c'était aussi simple que ça. Ils avaient été élevés comme ça, c'était une question d'honneur. Les arbres explosaient sous les coups, Milo et Camus étaient couverts de neiges et d'épines de sapins à force de sauter pour se cacher derrière un tronc, de rouler au sol pour éviter une attaque. D'un coup ils finirent par ne plus se voir et les enfants ne leur indiquaient plus l'emplacement de l'autre. Alors chacun de leur coté, ils bougeaient prudemment, Milo scrutant les alentours de ses prunelles ayant tournées à l'ambré et Camus faisant tomber la neige pour tenter de se cacher. En reculant les deux sursautèrent quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient dos à dos, puis se retournèrent synchro, Milo menaçant Camus de son aiguille posée sur sa gorge, Camus l'attaque prête à partir faisant se déchaîner la tempête.

« Tu vas pas oser me frapper ?, fit Camus, tout sourire.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Bah oui tu oserais pas me faire du mal avec ton vilain poison...

- Ça serait que la bonne issue de ce combat., fit Milo effleurant la peau pâle de Camus de son ongle.

- Ah oui ? Et là tu penses avoir le dessus ?

- C'est pas parce que tu fais tomber la neige que tu vas gagner !

- Tu y crois en plus... »

Au même moment Milo voulu bouger mais baissa la tête pour se rendre compte que Camus avait prit le soin de le geler jusqu'au genoux, et en profita pour se baisser et échapper à son emprise avant de lancer un _Diamond Dust_ mesuré mais suffisant pour projeter Milo contre un arbre et faire s'écrouler celui-ci. A deux pas d'eux, Isaak s'exclama de joie, son équipe avait gagné et franchement voir deux chevaliers de leur rang combattre ça avait été très enrichissant !

Camus ne put rester de marbre et alla aider immédiatement Milo à se relever. Le Scorpion vaincu était à moitié couvert de glace et claquait des dents.

« T'as oséééé !

- Bah j'allais pas me retenir pour tes beaux yeux ! C'était le but du jeu !

- J'ai froid...

- Viens on rentre, il te faut un bain bien chaud ! Isaak, Hyoga, vous êtes libres jusqu'au dîner !

- Ouaiiis !, » s'exclamèrent les enfants redescendant de leur arbre.

Après avoir marché pendant une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'Isba, Milo se déshabilla avec bonheur et laissa ses affaires sécher dans un coin pendant que Camus faisait couler l'eau chauffée au gaz dans la baignoire. Tous les deux se glissèrent dans l'eau fumante pour un long bain câlin et apaisant.

Enfin après ça, Camus alla préparer le dîner pendant que Milo lui racontait d'ancien voyages, puis fut interrompu par les élèves qui rentraient, et pendant que Hyoga se lavait Isaak discutait avec son maître et son ami, puis la situation s'inversait.

Comme une petite famille, ils dînèrent tous ensembles d'Oukha (une soupe de poisson frais) et terminèrent par se régaler de Napoléon, un gâteau que Milo eu envie de dévorer entier à lui tout seul. Les desserts étaient rares, ainsi tout le monde pouvait être heureux de la présence de Milo pour cette exception sucrée.

Milo, réchauffé, repu piqua une nouvelle fois du nez contre l'épaule de son amoureux sur le canapé alors que celui-ci lisait (encore..). Camus se leva donc pour aller préparer la chambre, rajoutant des couvertures pour avoir chaud, chargeant la cheminée pour chauffer la chambre qu'il allait laisser ouverte toute la nuit, puis fourra des briques brûlantes venant de sous les braises au pied du lit. Pas de doute que lui allait mourir de chaud cette nuit, mais c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter à Milo de finir comme un glaçon après à peine un jour passé ici. Sans le voir arriver, le Verseau se fit renverser sur son lit par son amoureux qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de vigueur, juste assez pour se glisser à deux sous les couvertures et les peaux de bêtes et réchauffer d'une façon moins innocente la couche...

* * *

_You're not nineteen forever..._

Cette journée Milo la vécu en boucle pendant deux mois. Deux mois auprès de Camus, de ses élèves, à vivre, rire, s'aimer, apprendre le Russe, embêter la libraire, cuisiner des Napoléon, apprendre à vivre dans le froid et ne plus dormir avec deux pulls sur le dos. Deux mois à être un couple, à imaginer ce que la vie aurait pu être s'ils n'avaient pas été chevaliers. Ils savaient que ces moments étaient comptés et que bientôt cela changerait, Camus devait revenu en fin d'année prochaine au Sanctuaire après qu'un des deux élèves ai obtenue l'armure du cygne, et là ça serait beaucoup moins drôle pour eux. De plus, à mesure que le temps avançait, ils savaient que les Guerres saintes approchaient et que le danger serait bien plus grand que celui des missions contre les renégats. Il allait falloir protéger Athéna contre les armées d'autres Dieux qui en voudraient à sa vie et cette fois ils risquaient bien plus gros que des blessures qui nécessiteraient quelques jours d'alitement. Mais aucun des deux n'en parlaient jamais.

Mü revint donc à la fin de Mai pour ramener Milo au Sanctuaire, le Grand Pope commençant à s'éveiller et reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent dans le silence, dans un vide qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Reprendre une correspondance écrite fut difficile, car ils ne voulaient que se voir et continuer à vivre ça. Mais ils avaient des responsabilités. Et Milo fut envoyé quelques jours plus tard en mission au fin fond de l'Inde pour les assumer.

Camus vécu un drame, Isaak en sauvant Hyoga d'une mort certaine s'était noyé et personne n'avait retrouvé son corps. Oui vraiment... les beaux jours prenaient fin.

* * *

_A suivre..._


	9. Partie VIII

bonjour !

Alors voilà on arrive quasiment à la fin.. ceci est donc la dernière partie et la semaine prochaine je vous posterez l'épilogue.

J'espère ne pas trop vous déprimer quand même, mais il était impossible de passer sur cette partie de leur histoire.

Je vous remercie encore mille fois pour les commentaires, les favorites, les follow que je reçois, à chaque fois ça me rend super heureuse. Et un petit commentaire, vous qui suivez sans rien dire, ça ne coûte que une seconde et ça fait toujours plaisir pour récompenser un travail que vous appréciez (peut-être?). ;)

Bonne lecture et bon début de WE et rendez vous demain pour ceux qui suivent "Avant que l'ombre".

* * *

**Partie VIII :**

_There are twenty years to go, the faithful and the low. _

.

La guerre avait débutée. Brutale. Pleine de morts à la chaîne. Des chevaliers d'argent, des chevaliers de bronze, des sbires. Tous mourrait les uns après les autres et cela se rapprochait du Sanctuaire. Des chevaliers de bronze étaient en train de marcher sur l'autorité du Sanctuaire au nom d'une jeune fille qui se prétendait la réincarnation d'Athéna. Camus comme Milo devait défendre leur Sanctuaire quoiqu'il arrivait. Peut importe la suite des événements, s'ils n'étaient pas fidèles à leur rang, ils seraient tués de toute manière. Autant obéir. Croire en leur Déesse et avoir confiance sur la conclusion de cette guerre.

Cependant, les choses auraient pu bien commencer. Camus était rentré en début d'année au Sanctuaire après que Hyoga ai récupéré l'armure du Cygne. Il avait élu domicile dans son Temple, c'était assez vite fait à cette nouvelle vie et elle était tout aussi remplie : il avait servit le Grand Pope comme assistant au sein de ses murs, l'aidant pour la lecture des étoiles, (ré)interprétation d'anciennes prophéties, des travaux de traduction. Camus était devenu responsable de la bibliothèque. Bref, il avait été occupé, il n'avait que peu vu Milo, mais bien plus que toutes les années précédentes. Seulement dans des couloirs en coup de vents, quand Milo devait aller voir le Grand Pope et que Camus travaillait non loin (ce qui leur avait valu une étreinte passionnelle dans la bibliothèque, debout contre des ouvrages d'une valeur inestimable, tombant leur armures d'or obligatoire sur le Sanctuaire), a des réunions qui c'était faites plus nombreuses d'un seul coup avec le début des guerres. Puis la circulation entre les temples avait été tolérée, dans des contextes spécifiques, avec des justifications précises. L'espion et l'assassin avaient le droit de se voir, et en avaient profité, sous couvert d'une réunion secrète (hormis pour le Grand Pope) par semaine dans le cadre des observations de Camus tout autour du Sanctuaire. Il faisait son rapport à Milo et au Grand Pope, il fallait que Milo soit au courant de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de ce huit clos, au cas ou il doive effectuer une mission et qu'un traître était découvert, il fallait aller vite et tout savoir pour tuer. Aiolia était le plus surveillé, pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes, il était le petit frère du traître et tout le monde se méfiait. Camus trouvait le Grand Pope un peu obsessionnel à ce sujet, mais jamais il n'aurait manifesté le moindre doute. D'ailleurs pas que pour cela, son identité le tracassait beaucoup, mais il gardait cela bien caché, n'ayant pas envie d'être retrouvé sans tête au pied de son temple...

Milo avait vécu à la fois avec beaucoup d'insouciance et de de sérieux pour son rôle. Voir Camus aussi souvent était comme un rêve, ils savaient qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, pouvaient se croiser de manière impromptue et une fois par semaine se retrouvaient pour parler sérieusement puis faire l'amour, peut importe où, peut importe comment. Ils étaient devenu expérimenté avec le temps, avaient développés des trésors d'imagination pour se faire du bien et entretenir la passion entre eux. Bien qu'ils n'aient que peu besoin de tout cela, ils arrivaient à se glisser des mots d'amour, étaient nostalgique de leur période de correspondance et de confession écrites. Malgré la menace, ils profitaient au maximum, vivant pour l'instant présent... Pendant huit mois ils avaient vécu de cette manière et tout c'était enchaîné très rapidement. La mort des chevaliers dans le monde, l'arrivée au Sanctuaire de l'usurpatrice, sa flèche dans le cœur et l'attaque des premières maison zodiacales.

Ce n'était plus une menace fantasmée. Elle était bien réelle. Et se rapprochait.

Mü les avait laissés passer, Aldébaran avait été vaincu mais son cosmos était toujours présent, un cosmos inquiétant avait été ressenti dans la maison des Gémeaux puis avait disparu mais les choses avaient parus bien étranges.

Mais en même temps, Camus c'était rapproché du Temple de la Balance et y avait trouvé Hyoga, son disciple bien aimé. Le sentiment de trahison qui ressenti fut tellement grand qu'il ne put se résoudre à tuer l'enfant qu'il avait élevé. Pensant être hors de danger, il enferma l'adolescent dans une cercueil de glace qui le garderait intacte à tout jamais. En repartant il alla à l'encontre des règles et passa avertir Milo, l'embrassant. Et même si Milo semblait sûr de lui, pouvoir embrasser son amoureux avant la bataille ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vital.

Puis ça avait continué, DeathMask avait été vaincu et son cosmos était parti. A ce moment Milo et Camus, protégeant chacun leur temple avait commencé à avoir peur. Le danger était réel. Le temple du Lion avait été traversé sans qu'Aiolia ne meurt, les choses furent différentes au temple de la Vierge, Shaka disparu en même temps que le cosmos d'un des Chevalier attaquant. Deux ennemis en moins, mais ils avançaient malgré tout. Et Camus savait qu'ils se rapprochaient de Milo. Et plus les flammes sur l'horloge des zodiacs s'éteignaient, plus la peur montait en lui. Transpercente.

Le Temple de la balance fut traversé. Et les renégats arrivèrent dans le Temple du Scorpion où Milo les attendait de pieds ferme.

Immédiatement il se senti un peu mourir de l'intérieur quand il se retrouva face à un Hyoga sorti de son cercueil de glace et quelques secondes étonné de trouver Milo, l'ami de son maître ici. Le découvrant Chevalier d'Or. Comme adversaire, il n'eut d'autre choix que de combattre l'ancien disciple du Verseau. Mais Milo ne put se résoudre à tuer cet idiot de gamin aux yeux larmoyants, par respect pour Camus. Par curiosité aussi. Pour savoir si son intuition profonde était la vraie... Malgré cela, s'il avait put deviner la tournure à événements des choses, il n'en aurait pas été de même pour le sort de Hyoga du Cygne.

Camus avait senti le cosmos exploser de son compagnon, flambant de mille feux, et rester rayonnant alors que la flamme du Scorpion s'éteignit. Il était toujours vivant. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit le préparait alors que les heures avançaient et que s'approchaient de son temple les derniers chevaliers vivants.

Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Quand Hyoga se présenta devant son maître, bien décidé à l'affronter, le temps c'était comme arrêté dans le temple du Scorpion. Milo était fixé sur le cosmos de son amoureux, le sentant augmenter, atteindre le 7ème sens. Exploser.

Puis disparaître.

Milo resta une seconde sans bouger, sentant une douleur insidieuse se glisser dans son cœur. Puis il ne réfléchit pas, et s'élança vers les marches qui séparaient son temple des autres. Il monta plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, à la vitesse de la lumière. Passa près des ruines des autres temples, tremblant de rien sentir se rapprocher. Puis il arriva à l'entrée du temple du Verseau. Le bâtiment était toujours entier tout aussi majestueux. Mais quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il n'arriva plus à respirer.

« Non.. »

Ses jambes avancèrent, automatique et tremblantes. Vers ..

« Non...non.. Camus... »

Milo tomba à genoux auprès du corps presque bleu de glace de l'amour de sa vie. Lui aussi senti un froid polaire l'envahir alors qu'il le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant avec une précaution bien inutile pour un cadavre. Car il ne restait plus que cela contre lui. Presque rien. Juste une enveloppe humaine, vidée de toute vie, de tout cosmos.

Milo leva ses yeux plein de larmes de haine et de tristesse, hurlant à sa déesse qu'elle l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle les avait abandonnés. Alors que depuis le début elle leur avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux et qu'aujourd'hui on lui reprenait tout, et lui retournait le couteau dans une plaie qui ne pourrait guérir par aucun remède de chevalier ou humain. Tout près de lui les dernière lueur du cosmos de Camus s'approchèrent, faibles et tremblotantes. Au travers des yeux embués de Milo, elles paraissaient si minuscules, tellement loin de tout ce qu'était Camus.

Autour de lui il n'avait pas vu que la neige tombait, et que ses cheveux se couvraient de blanc. Que leur corps devenait givre. Car Milo serrait si fort Camus contre lui qu'on aurait pu ne voir qu'une seule personne. Peut-être que s'il arrivait à le réchauffer, que s'il brûlait tout son cosmos il pourrait le ramener à la vie, peut-être que leur déesse l'aiderait... peut-être...

Des espoirs sans aboutissements. Et plus les minutes passaient, dans un silence de mort, plus les larmes de Milo redoublaient et sa colère le rendait sourd et aveugle à tout le reste. A l'intérieur, il se sentait comme mort. Une vide si fort le prenait qu'il aurait pu se se tuer sans réfléchir. Mais avant qu'il ne formule clairement cette pensée dans sa tête, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Mü du Bélier avait regardé la scène. Sans mot. Sentant toute la détresse de Milo exploser, et couvrir le Sanctuaire d'un nuage de tristesse depuis une heure.

« Milo... Viens. Laisse le. Nous reviendrons pour enterrer nos morts... Nous devons rejoindre le palais du Grand Pope, les renégats sont presque arrivés... Nous devons savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Milo ne put répondre, et se redressa, chancelant. Puis suivit Mu, ne sachant comment il pouvait trouver encore le force de marcher. Derrière, Aldebaran, Shaka ramené vivant par Mü, Aiolia les suivirent. Trop de morts... ils n'étaient presque plus rien. C'était leur enfance qui avait été brisée, tous leur souvenirs ravivés par cette tragédie. Cependant, aucun ne portait le deuil aussi lourdement que Milo, ils ne pouvaient lui parler, effrayés par l'accablement de son corps et visible sur son visage.

Au dessus d'eux le combat faisait rage. Et un cosmos terrifiant c'était emparé du Sanctuaire. C'est alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du Grand Pope, alors que l'homme en toge s'écroulait sur le sol. Vaincu. Mü resta muet. De marbre. Quand il reconnu ce visage. Le visage de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé et en qui il avait toujours eu confiance.

Saga, Grand Pope usurpateur, fou, aux cheveux gris rendait l'âme sous ses yeux. Et alors que tout le gris disparaissait, il releva les yeux vers l'Atlante, et ses paupières se fermèrent à tout jamais. Au fond de lui, Mü entendit un « pardon » formulé avec tout le reste de la force qu'il restait à l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux, suffisant pour briser son cœur et comprendre que son ami était celui qui avait fait assassiner son maître, Aioros, et avait causé la mort et le désespoir de tous...

Saori Kido, réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna s'approcha de ses chevaliers d'or qui s'agenouillèrent dans un respect immense face à elle. Enfin, ils furent touchés par la bonté et le cosmos chaleureux de celle qu'ils avaient tous attendu. Et entendirent et ressentirent ce qu'ils avaient toujours attendu : de l'amour et le pardon. Le sien.

« Chevaliers... Je ne peux me sentir que profondément attristée pour vous. Vous pensiez combattre pour le bien et je ne vous en voudrais jamais pour avoir pensé me défendre. Mais aujourd'hui vous avez perdu des amis et rien de ce je ne pourrais dire ne réchauffera vos cœur. Je m'excuse donc du plus profond de mon âme pour toute la souffrance que j'ai causée... »

Ce fut elle qui s'inclina devant les chevaliers d'or. Dans un silence respectueux et consolateur.

Cette guerre était terminée. Et pourtant la vie c'était arrêtée pour le Chevalier du Scorpion.

* * *

Camus fut enterré au coté de Shura, d'Aioros le héros, de DeathMask et d'Aphrodite. Ils furent honorés, décorés. Et à partir de ce moment, alors que la paix revenait provisoirement sur le Sanctuaire, que des batailles se livraient sous l'océan et aux confins des étendues du nord, que la liberté était revenue entre les temples, Milo ne sorti plus que pour rendre visite à une croix de bois sur une colline.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps il oublierait ce vide. Peut-être qu'après quelques mois, il n'aurait pu l'envie insupportable d'aller se noyer dans la mer. Mais pour le moment, il attendait ce jour, maudissant chaque matin le soleil de se lever. Et accomplissait chaque jour les même rituels. Se lever, boire du café trop fort. Grimper jusque sur la colline et rester auprès de Camus pendant une heure. Lui racontant sa journée de la veille, se retenant de pleurer. Puis il allait servir sa Déesse. Et repartait, en passant par le temple du Verseau presque vide. Il avait récupéré toutes les affaires de Camus. Ses vêtements, les cadeaux qu'il lui avait fait, les photos, les innombrables lettres, la peluche dans son lit, la mèche de cheveux sous son oreiller. Tout lui était revenu sans que personne n'ose s'opposer à lui, le Scorpion étant devenu un être froid et antisocial. La seule l'intéressant étant de rester chez lui, à relire les mots écrit pendant toutes ces années, déchiffrant l'écriture alambiquée de celui qu'il avait tant aimé... Puis s'endormir seul, en larmes, une mèche rouge dans sa main, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas le lendemain dans un cadeau de libération divin. Mais rien ne venait, et chaque jour ressemblait à la veille, le plongeant un peu plus dans un désespoir ingérable, le privant de tous les plaisir qu'avait pu lui apporter la vie, des plus simples aux plus élaborés. Car rêver de son amant n'était plus une joie, mais une torture qui l'empêchait d'oublier sa voix, son sourire et la chaleur de sa peau. Comme si en seule compensation, les Dieux lui accordait des visites oniriques presque trop réelle, rendant le froid du matin encore plus cinglant et difficile à accepter. Jamais, lui qui avait toujours été d'un optimisme sans faille n'aurait pu penser qu'il aurait été capable de vouloir rejoindre les Enfers aussi vite.

Une chose avait cependant toute son attention et à la fois sa peur. Une lettre à son nom, fermée. Il semblait que Camus lui avait adressé un message, mais que voulait-il lui dire ? Milo n'osait pas ouvrir l'enveloppe depuis plusieurs jours, alors elle restait là, sur sa table de chevet. Fermée et gardant son secret.

* * *

Cependant pendant une nuit où il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Milo se décida à décacheter l'enveloppe et reteint ses larmes pour la seule raison qu'il voulait réussir à lire jusqu'au bout.

_« Mon Milo..._

_Je crois que je suis un peu superstitieux, mais je préfère faire ça au cas où. Avec toutes ces guerres à venir je voulais te laisser quelque chose au cas où je ne survive pas. Si tu lis ces mots, tu sais ce qui m'est arrivé très sûrement. Et je voulais juste te redire à quel point tu as été, est, et sera toujours l'objet de tout mon amour. Depuis toutes ces années, tu es là auprès de moi, et je veux que même sans moi tu continues à vivre, à essayer d'être heureux. S'il te plaît ne me pleure pas, je n'en vaux pas la peine, même si à ta place je pleurerais quand même. Je ne veux juste pas me dire que ma disparition créera un vide trop important chez toi, je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux, en aucun cas. Reste le chevalier que tu as toujours été, soit fier et honore notre Déesse. _

_Je t'aimerai toujours Milo, je veillerais sur toi depuis la constellation du Verseau. Jamais je ne te laisserais malgré mon absence. Peut-être que si tu prête attention tu me sentira près de toi. _

_Я тебя люблю …_

_Camus du Verseau. »_

Sur ces mots, Milo ferma les yeux. Retenant les larmes en lui. Camus ne voulait pas qu'il pleure. Alors il ne pleurerait pas. Il avait été assez fou pour lui laisser au cas ou une lettre d'adieu. Et elle était réconfortante quelque part.

En s'endormant ce soir ça, Milo eu presque l'impression de sentir un cosmos frais venir caresser sa joue...

* * *

Son seul réconfort fut de servir sa déesse bien aimée. Restant auprès d'elle. La défendant au Sanctuaire. Restant fier et droit à ses coté, faisant même parti de sa garde la plus rapprochée. Son cosmos bienveillant lui apportant une minuscule raison de vivre et de continuer à faire son devoir. Athéna elle-même savait qu'elle avait ce devoir envers le Chevalier du Scorpion, car elle ressentait sa peine chaque jour durant, en le voyant approcher de son trône, d'apparence fort, mais pourtant au cosmos en deuil, brisé de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait le devoir de le garder près d'elle, de lui faire croire à un avenir bien plus beau. Mais elle ne pouvait lui rendre la chose qui aurait pu réellement lui apporter une libération.

Après à peine un mois, sa Déesse rentra une nouvelle fois au Sanctuaire, après l'enlèvement par Poséidon, entourée des héros qui l'avait sauvée une fois de plus.

C'est ainsi que Milo fit la connaissance du frère jumeau de Saga des Gémeaux, Kanon. Il apprit que le jumeau avait grandit avec eux, dans l'ombre, dans le silence, et avait apprit son histoire. En premier lieu il fut révolté qu'Athéna choisisse d'accorder son pardon à un ex-traitre, un manipulateur. Mais après l'avoir testé, terrassé des 15 coups de _scarlet needle_, Kanon n'avait pas bougé, avait accepté sa sentence avec une humilité qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'un ancien mégalomane. Alors Kanon devint son ami. Plus proche qu'il n'avait été de Mü (qui avait disparu) en bien moins de temps.

Kanon avait toujours respecté ce silence qui stagnait autour de la cause du visage gris et morne du Scorpion. Il savait pourtant, Athéna lui avait expliqué, mais n'approcha jamais le sujet alors que les heures passaient et que les spectres envahissaient le Sanctuaire.

* * *

C'est alors que ce produisit l'impossible. Descendant au Temple de la Vierge pour venger la mort de Shaka. Milo ne pu prononcer un mot, bouger un muscle car l'amour qu'il avait perdu se tenait, d'un surplis vêtu, devant lui. Aveugle, muet. Mais ressuscité. Au coté de Saga et de Shura. Il cru comprendre que ce n'était pas vraiment lui, et pourtant.. quand il parla, il vit la bouche de ce Camus spectrale trembler. Et réalisa qu'elle immense erreur il avait fait. Camus était bien là. Et il avait trahit Athéna, ressuscité par Hadès. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important, si ce n'était de combattre. Jusqu'à la mort. Utilisant le dévastateur _Athena Exclamation_ au coté de Mü et d'Aiolia. En vain.

Le temple fut détruit et Milo ramena le corps presque sans vie de Camus aux pieds de sa Déesse, ayant la même réaction impassible que Mü qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas regarder l'homme qu'il avait tant admiré et tant aimé pleurer des larmes de sang. Le bélier se garda bien de dévoiler ce détail à son ami Scorpion. Tous deux avaient déjà bien trop mal.

Milo savait que c'était Camus, mais dans une foi aveugle et salvatrice il tentait de l'ignorer, voulait garder l'image de son chevalier fidèle et bien plus honorable qu'il avait été.

Ils suivirent les renégats jusqu'au Château D'hadès. Loin. Pour se retrouver confronter à Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern, spectre et le plus puissant des trois juges des enfers. Seiya et ses amis étaient arrivés et dans un dernier élan de courage et de dévouement, les trois chevaliers d'or se sacrifièrent pour laisser passer les héros des guerres Saintes. Milo senti arriver la mort comme une délivrance, elle ne fut qu'à peine douloureuse. Bien moins que tous ces jours sans Camus. Milo mourrait pour une noble cause, accueillant le _Greatest caution_ du juge en fermant ses yeux myosotis et y voyant une dernière lueur rouge flamboyante, souvenir d'une nuit dans le froid de Sibérie...

* * *

_A suivre..._


	10. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous.

Voilà, ça y est la fin de Toute une vie à t'attendre. Je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir suivit cette histoire qui m'a procuré un immense bonheur dans son écriture et de suivre vos commentaires à propos de celle-ci.

Cet épilogue est assez court, mais je crois qu'il est suffisant. Le but de cette histoire étant de parler de chaque année qu'ils ont passés l'un avec l'autre depuis le tout début. Enfin voilà, j'espère vous suivre sur "Avant que L'ombre" dont je posterais la suite demain.

Encore merci 100000 fois.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Epilogue :**

Elysion. Sa guerre. Son affrontement. Ses sacrifices.

Jamais Athéna n'avait ressenti un tel dévouement pour elle quand tout ses chevaliers d'or éveillés au 8ème sens s'offrirent pour briser le mur des lamentations, lavés de leur fausse trahison envers leur déesse. Quand Seiya reçu l'épée d'Hadès en pleine poitrine. Quand chacun se battit plus fort que jamais. Réveillant les armures divines en son nom. Pour sortir victorieux d'un combat sans merci.

* * *

A son retour au Sanctuaire, Athéna fit rebattir les temples détruit. Et dans un cadeau pour ses Chevaliers morts au combat elle déploya toute sa puissance et ramena à la vie les disparu. Ce ne fut pas simple, elle dut concentrer tout son immense cosmos, aller à l'encontre de toutes les décisions de tous les dieux. Elle arracha des Enfers les corps tourmentés de ses serviteurs. Rentre possible l'impensable. Mais ce n'était qu'une mince souffrance à coté de tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés en son nom.

La salle de réception de la chambre du Grand Pope se rempli. Créant une surprise générale, un brouhaha de joie, des larmes de bonheur. Chacun respira l'air doux et chaud du Sanctuaire, de la Grèce, retrouvant son corps humain, cessant de n'être qu'une âme errante.

Camus du Verseau écouta les mots de leur Déesse, et comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne put se retenir de tourner la tête. Et chercher une chevelure blonde bouclée. Mais ce ne fut pas long, car Milo du Scorpion était déjà prêt de lui. Tous deux se regardèrent dans un silence bouleversé, n'osant pas se toucher, ne voulant pas y croire. Ça aurait pu être comme dans les romans, comme si le temps c'était arrêté que tout autour d'eux avait ralentit et qu'eux seuls existaient au monde. Mais il y avait les autres et juste à coté deux, Saga, ancien Pope et chevalier des gémeaux s'était agenouillé devant Mü, avait prit ses mains dans les siennes et implorait son pardon pour tout ses mensonges, lui disant qu'il n'avait été honnête qu'avec lui et s'en voulait infiniment pour la mort de son maître, pour toutes les misères qu'il avait causé. Depuis des années... Le Bélier ne put rien répondre, car son cœur était déjà acquis à la cause et que bien que le pardon était donné, il ne pourrait pas oublier. Mais il fit se relever Saga et se laissa embrasser, renversé de sentiments. Aphrodite et Angelo se retrouvèrent silencieusement, faisant éclater un secret bien gardé entre eux. Tout comme Marine de l'aigle qui avait assisté à la résurrection, ne put se retenir de se jeter dans les bras ouverts d'Aiolia. Que non loin, Shun d'Andromède et Hyoga du Cygne se tenaient la main, le cadet pour réconforter son amoureux de la culpabilité immense qu'il ressentait de voir Camus et Milo se regarder comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Shion, l'ancien grand Pope serrer tendrement et pudiquement la main de son si vielle ami et compagnon Dohko.

Puis les retrouvailles de famille se firent. Aiolia se faisant serrer contre son frère, Saga attrapant Kanon qui voulait aller se cacher, Seiya enserrant sa sœur Seika retrouvée. Enfin les amis. Le pardon. Infini et purement honnête. Celui de Saga. Celui de Shura auprès d'Aioros. De Hyoga auprès de Milo et Camus.

Eux, qui accueillirent le pardon profondément sincère du Cygne auprès de son maître et de son amoureux, les yeux baignés de larmes. Eux qui s'éclipsèrent dans un coin de la salle pleine à craquer pour se retrouver. Ne toujours en croire leur yeux. Car Milo tremblait, comme un enfant terrorisé. Mais c'était d'émotion. De sentir son cœur sauter les battements, de ne plus avoir de salive dans la bouche, d'avoir les yeux humides. La fin du cauchemar n'avait pas prit à sa mort, il venait de s'achever quand il senti la main de Camus se poser sur sa joue. Fraîche, tendre. Comme elle avait toujours été.

« Milo.., souffla Camus finissant par le prendre entre ses bras.

LE Scorpion se mit à le serrer fort, à presque l'étouffer. Pour vraiment sentir son corps contre le siens, celui qu'il avait rêvé, imaginé tenté de ne pas oublier. Il était là après des jours la mort dans l'âme.

- Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé seul.

- Tais-toi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé toute ma vie à t'attendre, un peu plus ou un peu moins c'est pas grave. Mais maintenant qu'on est revenu, je crois qu'il est temps de profiter enfin. »

Sur ces mots, Milo se pencha vers celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, depuis les premières minutes de son arrivé au Sanctuaire jusqu'en Enfer, jusqu'ici. Et comme ces premiers instants, comme les enfants qu'ils avaient été, Camus posa sa main sur sa tête, entortillant entre ses doigts les boucles de son amoureux, cessant de pleurer, et Milo ouvrit enfin les yeux pour regarder autour de lui la vie qui était. Qui était à nouveau.

* * *

_Fin._

_13 février 2013, 22h04._


End file.
